Haunting Mistakes
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Time has a way of revealing past truths, Things that have been hidden, push away, and forever forgotten. The true test is how we deal with these Haunting Mistakes. Do you let it consume you? Or do you fight, pushing away the darkness and holding onto the light?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unrealistic Happiness

Kagome sat in the soft cushioned chair, her finger tapping against the paintbrush as her hand hovered over the canvas. The painting in front of her was nearly done. It was just missing something, something she couldn't quite place.

Her head tilted to the side as she looked over the details she had already painted. The flowing strokes that eventually formed a realistic photo of an ocean with a newly-married couple enjoying their first kiss as man and wife.

A client had wanted a painting of their wedding day for their twentieth anniversary. She was finishing a tad bit early for her deadline, but that would only help her in the long run with future customers.

Looking at the sheer love the two shared for one another, Kagome's mind quickly flew back to her own wedding from seven years ago, and the man she married.

Sesshomaru had been everything she wanted. At first, it was rocky, but she knew that he had just had his heart broken by another woman.

Kagome was Sesshomaru's younger brother's best friend during high school, and due to exposure, she had fallen in love with the tall older brother.

Of course, she was the onlooker, watching as Sesshomaru followed after another female. Kagome, being who she was, just simply watched and hoped in silence.

She would never get in the way of someone else's relationship like that. Cheating was horrible and dishonorable, something she would never condone, or even entertain.

Cheating was the very thing that broke Sesshomaru's heart when he found Kagura sleeping with Naraku. She had never seen the tall male look so depressed before. He was someone who should never be but the prideful creature she fell in love with.

He was in college at the time, med school. She was still in high school, in her sophomore year, and had gone to visit InuYasha when she saw just how upset Sesshomaru was.

When she offered a shoulder to cry on, she never expected anything from him. She just simply wanted to make sure he was okay, that he knew he had someone to talk to if he wanted it.

Which he didn't.

At first, he wouldn't let her in, just shooed her away. But, one night, he just exploded, telling her everything she needed to know, and she used this information to help him to the best of her ability.

It was his first step to healing.

A few months later, almost a year after Kagura's betrayal, Sesshomaru asked Kagome on a date. She, of course, said yes, not wasting a moment for a chance with the one she had been secretly in love with.

To anyone looking in, they would have thought she was the rebound girl. At first, she very well may have been, with the way he acted towards her.

Cold and distant, blocking off his heart.

It took everything she had to finally get him to let her in again, and after a few months, he did.

He suddenly came home one day, cuddled up to her, and began telling her of himself. They spent hours that night talking about one another, asking questions about each other, and listening to the answers as if their lives depended on it.

After that, they were inseparable. They fell in love quickly, and the day she graduated high school, two years later, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

She, of course, agreed and, both being impatient, were married before she hit her nineteenth birthday. Their wedding was small, just enough for family to see their joining, and it was everything they could have wished for.

By the time they had married, Sesshomaru had graduated from the first part of medical school and gotten a job as a gynecologist.

He always said that, when he chose that profession, he did it to be able see as many feminine parts as possible, encouraged by his brother. By the time he realized that was a mistake, he was a semester away from graduating.

After their wedding, Sesshomaru went back to school for more medical knowledge. By the time he was finished, he had his doctorate. Now, he could basically do anything asked of him.

He was one of the youngest doctors out there, just in his upper twenties, one year away from thirty. He took six classes at a time, pushed himself harder than any others, worked a full-time job, and still took care of Kagome when she needed it.

She had wanted to go to school for fine arts to improve her artistic skills. Sesshomaru told her that, as his wife, she didn't need to go for higher education. He would provide for her everything that she needed and wanted.

So, now, she was a stay-at-home wife that cooked and cleaned, making sure her husband was just as happy as she was, and painted as a side job to get some extra money.

Not that they needed it. Sesshomaru, being who he was, brought home quite a bit of cash. They weren't rich, but they wanted for nothing.

They lived in a spacious, two-story log cabin. They were high up on the side of the mountain, not far from InuYasha's own home and ranch.

She loved it. The peaceful feel of the mountain. The cool breeze when she sat on the front porch, sipping a cup of coffee, Sesshomaru reading beside her on one of his rare days off.

She couldn't deny how much she loved the male she married, even at a young age. She regretted nothing and wouldn't change a thing.

A bright smile came to her lips as she heard the front door open, and the very male she was thinking of announced that he was home.

She yelled to him, answering his unspoken question of where she was, just as she put the brush back to the canvas, now knowing exactly what was needed.

Funny how thoughts of her husband could bring her muse back to the front of her mind.

The soft sound of footsteps behind her, the gentle touch of arms wrapping around her waist, and the fleeting kisses to her temple and neck all spoke of the very same love her husband carried for her.

She turned in his grasp, looking into golden eyes that filled with emotion, and before she could welcome him home, his lips descended to hers.

His kiss was filled with affection and need, and she knew he had a hard day at work. There was the rare occasion that he lost a patient, or even a child, and when he did, he was forced to put up a mask.

At least, until he could get home and take it off.

When he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, Kagome set down her paintbrush and turned fully to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, pointing towards the couch on the other side of her art room.

He held out a hand as an answer, and she gingerly placed hers in his. She could feel her long obsidian hair rubbing against the small of her back, the tank top she had on raising to show her midriff.

She followed him to the couch, his hand holding on to hers, and when he sat himself down before laying back, she climbed over him, wedging herself between the warm male she loved and the cold leather of the back of the couch.

Her hand found its way under his shirt, the tips of her fingers trailing against his skin, causing the muscle to jump, all while she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"There was an older male, mid-seventies." Sesshomaru started, his deep voice rumbling in her ear as his arm wrapped around her in a tight embrace. "It was cancer. He could have received treatment long ago, but he refused, stating that he wouldn't leave his family behind with medical debts. Not when they already had so much to worry about."

"That was sweet of him. He chose to die for his family. I assume he was happy when the time came?" Kagome asked, tilting her head up to look at her husband's sharp chin.

"Indeed. He was smiling, surrounded by his family as he took his last breath. He had a total of five children, and twelve grandchildren, all in the small room. One of the last things he said was he was happy to be joining his wife. That she had been waiting for him."

"He missed her. I can understand that." Kagome replied, her mind going to her long-dead father. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, knowing exactly where her mind had gone, offering the only amount of support he could.

"It was beautiful."

"I don't understand why you are so upset." Kagome admitted. It was then that his arm tightened around her again, and she knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

"A woman came in today, early labor. She was only six months along. Infants have a small survival rate at such a premature age, but it is uncommon. This particular infant was stillborn. I tried what I could, but she was gone before she even had a chance to breathe air. In fact, the child was most likely dead for a few days before her mother's body tried to rid itself of her." Sesshomaru sighed, pausing to swallow before he continued.

"The mother was hysterical, forced to be sedated just so she could recover properly, all while I handed her dead infant to a crying nurse. I said nothing, simply just leaving the nurses to do what was needed after my job was done."

"Sesshomaru, you know it wasn't your fault. You even said that the child was most likely gone before the woman came to you." Kagome sniffled, wiping away a small tear. She always had a kind heart, even for strangers. "Also, as a doctor, you aren't expected to give emotional support. You are expected to make sure your patient is healthy, and the mother is. She will heal with time."

"Why is it so hard for me to comfort anyone other than you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at his little wife.

"Because you protect yourself, and comforting others could potentially lead to you getting hurt. Sesshomaru, there is nothing wrong with how you are. Besides, you're a lot better at it now than you were while still in college. You're learning." Kagome soothed.

It was silent for a moment as Sesshomaru rubbed his large hand over Kagome's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. No matter what was wrong with him, she could fix it.

"Rin has decided that she wishes to have her birthday party here." He announced, making Kagome chuckle.

"Does that surprise you? You know how she feels about her big brother." Kagome laughed, leaning up on Sesshomaru and flipping a leg over his waist, straddling him as she kissed his neck.

His hand instantly went to her thick hair, his fingers gripping it tightly. Kagome's only reply was a groan as her teeth nipped at his sensitive skin.

"I'll make you forget." She whispered, grinding her hips against his growing erection.

"Indeed you will, Love."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome shouted, sitting up from a disappointed Sesshomaru. He really just wanted her lips back on his skin.

"I have a doctors appointment in a few days." She reminded, chuckling at Sesshomaru's huff.

"I do not understand why you need such a thing when you have me. What is it for?" He asked, closing his eyes as Kagome finally began to tease his flesh again.

"Just my yearly check-up. Nothing serious." She whispered against his neck, her hands beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Sesshomaru groaned, loving the way her teasing fingers seemed to ignite his blood. "I do believe I can definitely be of assistance in that department."

"I don't think you could remain professional, my dear Sesshomaru." She teased, laughing as he sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face between two plump breasts.

One hand pulled down her tank top, revealing full and perfect breasts that seemed to scream for his touch, peaked with puckered dark pink tips. He, of course, would oblige.

"I do think we should put this to the test, don't you?"

The last thing heard was giggling as Kagome suddenly became a patient and her doctor husband looked over every inch of her body, making sure not to miss a thing, even going as far as to double check.

-sSs-

This story is going to be my way of working on angst. Which means not everything is going to be all bunnies and butterflies. (Sorry, wren210, I'm stealing that line forever.) It will start off great, then become horrible, and truthfully, I don't know how this story will end yet. It may have a happy ending. It may not. I normally always do a happy ending, but because I am working on my angst, that may change. I'll just have to see. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haunting Memories

Sesshomaru was sitting on his father's couch, his golden eyes scrambling over the notes written in his notebook. His textbook was sprawled beside it, showing a graph that pertained to some kind of medical treatment.

Honestly, he couldn't keep up anymore.

It was already after midnight and he had to be up before seven to make it to class to take his exams. Studying was giving him a headache, and he just really wanted to go to his room and relax enough to hopefully rest.

He couldn't stop telling himself to push for one more minute of studying, and every time that minute was up, he told himself to go for another. He was now exhausted, and knew he would be tomorrow as well.

He sighed and flipped his book closed. The letters on the page were beginning to blur anyway. If he wasn't ready after weeks of studying, he never would be. Just as he was about to flip closed his notebook, his phone vibrated, and he scrunched up his face in confusion.

His girlfriend, Kagome, should be asleep right now. She had exams as well, only, for high school. He hadn't been dating her for long, but she had helped to pick up the pieces after Kagura. Kagome was the complete opposite of Sesshomaru's ex. Kind and caring and, most importantly, loyal.

No, he didn't love her, it was too soon for that, but he cared for the young woman. She had done more for him than any other, including Kagura. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared.

He didn't want to let in another female. He didn't want to open up his heart just for it to be broken again. He knew it wasn't fair. Kagome had never hurt him. The years he had known her personally, she had never once been mean to anyone.

He had watched as she had grown closer and closer to his brother, fully expecting Kagome to fall for him instead. Imagine his surprise when she looked towards him, the older of the two.

Yes, he knew Kagome loved him. It was clear to see every time she looked at him, and his worthless half-brother never failed to throw it in the air to embarrass her. At first, Sesshomaru had found it cute, thinking that she had a schoolgirl crush on him.

Imagine his surprise when he began to feel something for her as well.

It was the way she cared for him after Kagura's betrayal that got his attention. She expected nothing from him. Her actions weren't a plan to try and get him in her clutches. She just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

At first, he had pushed her away, not wanting to even speak to another woman, but soon, her caring and loving blue eyes drew him in. A year after his breakup, he had finally asked Kagome to be his, and she had readily agreed.

Still, he held back, even after a few months of being together.

He wouldn't let himself be hurt again.

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he picked up his phone, reading the text he had received. His eyes grew wide as he reread the message a few times, all before he realized it was real. His hands tightened and his heart constricted.

A pain he thought he was over slammed into his chest, taking his breath away. His thumbs hovered over the reply button, wondering if he should.

He had expected a text from Kagome, but it wasn't her.

It was someone he never thought to hear from again. Someone he never wanted to _speak_ to again. Kagura.

She was asking how he was doing and wondering if he was still awake. She went as far as to apologize for texting so late but she wanted to speak to him.

An image of Kagome popped up in his head, and he tossed the phone to the couch beside him. His decision was made as he began to clean the mess of studying. Kagura had her chance and she chose another. Now, he would do the same.

Kagome was much better than Kagura ever was.

Just as he stood up to head to his room, his phone vibrated again and he glared at it. His book bag was tossed over his shoulder, his arm bent at the elbow, holding it in place. He was tempted to just leave his phone sitting on the couch but he needed it for his alarms.

Reluctantly, he picked up the phone before deleting the message and heading upstairs. Silently, he slipped past his father and step-mother's room, then past his brother's. Finally, he made it to his own, and he tossed his bag into the desk chair before plopping onto the bed.

God, he was tired.

Again, his phone vibrated, and he groaned. He picked it up with every intention of telling Kagura to fuck off, but when he saw the message, he hesitated. She was just asking to meet up at her friend's house. A place where they wouldn't be alone so they could catch up.

His eyes shut tightly and he thought about it. There was one thing that had always plagued his thoughts. Why? Why wasn't he good enough? Why did she feel the need to cheat on him, with someone he had hated long before her betrayal?

Groaning in acceptance, he told her he would meet her, but only so he could get answers from her. Her reply was quick, telling him she was looking forward to it, and she sent him the address which he quickly GPS'd before making the quiet descent to his car.

He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to get his answers and be on his way. Then he wanted to sleep, take his exam, and meet up with his girlfriend for their date tomorrow. Of course, he would tell Kagome about this conversation that was about to happen between him and Kagura so that would probably ruin the date.

But he wouldn't keep it a secret from her. And it was innocent. Just a meeting for questions and answers.

Getting to Kagura's was a pain. First, there was a bad wreck in the middle of the highway, blocking off all lanes. Then, he somehow got a flat tire. It took him forever to put the spare on due to the sandy ground giving away to the jack.

It almost seemed as if the world was screaming at him to go home.

He should have listened.

Once he arrived at the correct destination, he was already irritated. The moment he found out that Kagura had, conveniently, forgotten to mention that her friend was out of town and wouldn't be back for days, he turned and began to walk away, stating that they could meet at a later time.

He didn't even make it to the door before her hand snapped out and grabbed him, holding him in place. He looked at her, quite a few negative emotions filling his eyes. She did something he never expected then, catching him off guard.

She kissed him.

He was so stunned, he just stood there, letting her push herself against his body. When he felt her tongue trace his lip, he came back to his senses, placed his hands on her arms, and shoved just hard enough to make her take a few steps back.

He quickly told her that he had no interest in sleeping with her again, especially when he had a girlfriend, one he was beginning to care for quite a bit. She argued by grabbing his semi-erect cock and squeezing, saying that he did want her.

He didn't. But it had been so long since he took pleasure in a female that his body reacted without his consent. He and Kagome hadn't reached that stage yet, but he still wouldn't stoop as low as Kagura did.

He pushed her away again and turned to leave, cursing his body, all while cursing himself for even coming. He could have been asleep by now, resting for the exam, but no, he needed answers, and Kagura never intended to give him any.

Once again, he was stopped, and he didn't know what hit him. Kagura pushed him hard enough that he tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. Before he could get back up, she was straddling his lap and pushing up his shirt.

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her. He had never hit a woman before, but this one was tempting him. That is until she began grinding herself against him, and instantly, he remembered just how good the sex had been.

It was about the only thing he missed from Kagura at this point. He was sure Kagome would be better, but she wasn't ready for that. Even so, he kept pushing the lust-filled fog from his mind, reminding himself that he did, in fact, have a girlfriend and this was damn-near cheating.

The only thing that kept it from infidelity was the fact that he was still refusing Kagura. He pushed her off just to have her grasp on to his sweatpants and pull them down. He didn't stand a chance the moment she gripped his cock and squeezed.

His mind was gone, his body taking over.

He gave in and bedded Kagura. He wasn't sure how, but they had ended up in her room. They lasted for hours simply because he couldn't bring himself to release, and neither could she.

He tried to force himself but nothing worked. Truth be told, he wasn't even as hard as he normally would be. He could only think that it was because, in his subconscious, he was remembering Kagome. After a while, Kagura gave up on him, happy that she, at least, got something out of it. When she crawled off of him, laying on the bed, he immediately realized what he had done.

He hated himself more in that moment than ever before.

He had just cheated on his kind and sweet girlfriend, all for nothing. Even had he achieved orgasm, it would have still been for nothing. Because, the moment his eyes widened in realization as to what he just did, Kagura's phone went off.

She reached over and answered it, and the name she said, plus the tone she used, infuriated, and shamed, Sesshomaru. She was speaking to Naraku, and it was clear they were still together. He quickly gathered his clothing, getting dressed as he ran from the house to the car.

The moment he reached it, he wasted no time in squealing out of her driveway and not looking back. He wasn't sure how long he drove, but he eventually pulled into an empty parking lot, just listening to the radio and staring out into space.

His mind kept playing cruel jokes on him, showing him exactly what he did, then going a step further and showing a heartbroken Kagome. His hands were so tight on his steering wheel that his knuckles had gone white.

His phone vibrated in the passenger seat and, had anyone been present, they would have said he growled. He grabbed the phone, having every intention of speaking his mind to the woman who just ruined his life for the second time, until he noticed who it was from.

This time, the text was from Kagome, telling him that she hoped he was asleep and resting for his exam and that she wasn't going to wish him luck because she knew he didn't need it. All followed by a heart. The heart was her way of saying she loved him without actually saying it. It was too early in their relationship for that yet, but he knew.

The sweet and supporting text would normally make him smile, but this time, it sent him into a rage. A deep hatred for himself filled his veins, coursing through his body. He threw the phone into the backseat and began beating on the steering wheel in front of him.

A few times, it honked in agreement with his fury, but he didn't stop. It wasn't until, in a miscalculated punch, his hand went through a window that he finally halted. He didn't even feel the pain, or care, as he dripped blood all over his clothing and car. He deserved all of it.

He placed his head in his hands, his hot tears mixing with his blood, and he yelled. Filled with rage, disgust, shame, and sorrow, it was all he could do. And it was in that moment that he realized what he should have hours ago.

He was in love with Kagome.

He had been since before they were dating, but he had pushed it away, guarding his heart. Now, there was no denying it. With this newfound knowledge of love, he also knew he was going to lose it all before he really had it.

It was then that he hardened his features, started his car, and began to drive home. He would patch up his hand and attempt to sleep. Then, he would make sure he did everything in his power not to lose Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, large and frightful. He panted heavily, and his heart ached. Clutching at said organ, he snapped his head to the left to see his little wife still curled up into his side, breathing deeply as she used his shoulder and arm for a pillow.

He closed his eyes and lifted his free hand from his heart to his face, wiping off the trails of sweat. He hated these nights, the nights his guilty conscience reared its ugly head, reminding Sesshomaru of what he did nearly ten damn years ago.

He still felt he was making up for it, but he didn't care. He would fight every day to make sure his wife stayed happy. He hadn't even looked at another female, other than his wife, since that day. He refused to even talk to them, except in a professional manner.

Deep hate settled in his stomach, the same hate from the very night he betrayed the love of his life. What he had with Kagura was nothing compared to what he had now. The day after the whole ordeal, he had let Kagome in, taken her on a date, and they hadn't returned home until the next day.

They had stayed up almost all night, learning of one another, speaking of their pasts, and it was the best damn thing to happen to him. From that moment, he never pushed Kagome out, always letting her in, even when she didn't want to be on the rare occasion that she was mad at him.

Squeezing his wife closer to him, he buried his nose into her hair, breathing her in and closing his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't fall asleep again this night. His mind wouldn't let him. Tonight would be one of the rare occasions he was forced to endure the haunting memories of his haunting mistake.

He would take it though.

It was punishment for what he did, and if it meant he could keep his wife, he would gladly take it, request it, even.

He wasn't sure what he would do if she ever found out about what happened so long ago.

He would make sure she didn't.

-sSs-

Yes, Sesshomaru cheated on Kagome. Yes, Kagome will find out. Remember, this story is going to be a bunch of angst which means that not everything will be perfect for them. They will have to work through the betrayal, trust issues, possibly forgiveness, and any remaining feelings that may linger. If you can't handle angst, or want lovey-dovey, this is not the story for you. This is the final warning. I do hope you all enjoyed though.

Quite a few people misread my last authors note. I said that there _may not_ be a happy ending, not that there wouldn't be. It could go either way, and I don't want people to get upset in the long run. I will however say, if Kagome does forgive Sesshomaru, he will have to work for it. She isn't just going to fall back into his arms at first apology.

Shout outs:

HiSeibutsu: Thank you for your kind review. I am glad you like it so far. I hope will continue to like it.

Redrake323: Yes, it is in the modern time, and everyone is human.

Wren210: This entire story is outlined, which means I now know how it ends. However, I will not divulge my secrets. Hehe. Nope, no bunnies and butterfly's. Sesshomaru killed them all with his libido. Lol. I am prepared for anything you can through at me.

Mekai(Guest): If Kagome does take Sesshomaru, back, he will have to work for it. She's not just going to fall in his arms. I believe that a relationship that is strong enough can come back from anything, but it will take _a lot_ of work on both parts. It wouldn't just be wait a few days then everything is fine. Another reason why I believe this case is a tad bit different, is because it has been ten years since Sesshomaru cheated, and he hasn't looked at another female again. I also may have chosen to make it where Kagome doesn't take Sesshomaru back. After all, he cheated and kept up the lie for ten years. Some things just can't be forgotten. Thank you for your review though. I am glad you liked the first chapter.

Ladyheavenhell: I agree with you about the plot twist and such when it comes to angst. my problem is i tend to give into the angst, and end it to quickly, so i am going to try and fix that. lol.

Supernaturalfan17980: I will most definitely continue this story. I already have the entire thing outlined.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Untimely Surprise

Kagome sat on the doctor's table, her legs dangling over the side. She had been here for a few hours already and she huffed in agitation. This was the worst part about doctors. They always seemed to take their sweet time.

She chuckled when she realized that she was also talking about her husband and instantly diminished any doctor bashing.

She had already been through most of the steps: peeing in the cup, speaking to the nurse, and now, dressed in the god-awful, revealing, and uncomfortable gown that was given to her. She pulled the front flaps closer together, wondering why they even bothered.

Her entire front was already exposed. Why not just make her go naked? She supposed it was the hospital's way of making their patients feel more comfortable. She didn't really need it, and her normal nurse knew that, but this one seemed new.

She had been going to the same doctor for years, about four now. Every six months, she came in to get a mid-year check-up before her pap smear. It was the way for her doctor to make sure her birth control stayed in.

Sesshomaru could do it, but she figured that her doctor, Kikyou, should be the one. She was the one who placed it after all. She had come to first name basis with her doctor really quickly, and they even met up sometimes for a coffee or to do some shopping.

The first time Kagome met her, she was surprised at how well the two hit it off, and they instantly became friends. Kikyou was even joking and laughing while fingers deep in Kagome, and as weird as that sounded, it wasn't as awkward as Kagome would have thought it to be.

Kagome huffed again, looking at the counter and inspecting all of the wooden sticks, cotton swabs, and many other things just lying there. She was about to get up and start playing with the things when the door opened, revealing her friend and doctor.

"Kagome, how have you been?" Kikyou asked, her voice professional.

"Really, Kikyou? We just saw each other a week ago and you're going to act like that?" Kagome teased, giving Kikyou a dull glare.

They were silent for a moment before laughing and Kikyou set down Kagome's chart, sitting on the stool before pulling up to Kagome. There was a machine in the corner of the wall, and Kagome recognized it as an ultrasound machine, so she was surprised when Kikyo grabbed it, pulling it to her as well.

"Sit back and relax." Kikyou ordered, pulling out the stirrups for Kagome to place her feet in, which she did. "I'm going to check on your birth control with an ultrasound this time."

Kagome watched as Kikyou lubed up a long, pole-looking thing, and she gasped as Kikyou inserted it into her feminine walls. She was confused, but trusted her friend, so she stayed silent, ignoring the weird feeling of the tool moving inside her.

Kikyou wasn't even looking at her but at the screen in front of her, and Kagome couldn't make out anything. She had no idea how Sesshomaru, or any doctor, could read these things. A few moments passed before Kikyou began murmuring to herself and pressing a button on the machine.

"Just as I suspected. Your birth control must have fallen out at some point." Kikyou announced, shocking Kagome.

"I didn't even feel it." Kagome argued, looking up at the screen even though she couldn't tell what any of it was.

"Most women don't." Kikyou replied, moving the tool again, much to Kagome's dismay, and pausing to press another button on the screen. It was then that Kagome saw something she wasn't sure she was seeing. With her not being a doctor, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions so she asked instead.

"Kikyou, how did you know that my birth control was gone?"

Her voice was hesitant, and it made Kikyou finally look at her. Kagome had her answer before her friend even spoke.

"Your urine sample came back positive, Kagome. You're pregnant."

Kagome gasped, then looked back up to the screen as Kikyou somehow made it draw a red circle around the tiny little blip she noticed earlier. She was pregnant. Sesshomaru and she were going to have a baby.

"H-How far along?" Kagome asked, her voice stumbling in her shock.

"About a month, maybe five weeks. Not far at all." Kikyou answered, looking slightly worried that, perhaps, Kagome wasn't happy to be expecting.

She breathed a sigh of relief when her friend smiled largely and squealed with excitement. Kikyou removed the device, threw away the protective covering, and placed it back where it belonged.

She stood, giving Kagome a few paper towels to clean herself, before scooting back to her clipboard and picking it up. "I'm going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins, and I want you to set up appointments every two months. Eat healthy, exercise, and so on. I'm going to give you a pamphlet on pregnancy and what to expect, but you can always call me with questions.

Kagome wasn't even listening. She had her hand resting over her stomach, stuck in thought on the child curled under her heart. She was pregnant. It was still a shock, but she couldn't be any happier. She knew Sesshomaru would be happy as well. Lately, he had been dropping hints, telling her more stories of females coming in and finding out they were pregnant. He would talk about the fathers, and how happy most of them were, then he would trail off, leaving the silence to speak for him.

Kagome was brought from her thoughts when a black and white sonogram was shoved into her face. She took it from Kikyou and looked at the grey blob, the thing that didn't even resemble a child but was, undoubtedly, hers.

She looked up at the smiling Kikyou and hugged her tightly, thanking her for this very welcome surprise. Kikyou just laughed and told her that it was Sesshomaru she should be thanking, and Kagome agreed.

When Kagome left, still clutching the sonogram, more copies tucked into her purse, she couldn't stop smiling. Her brain was going a mile a minute, thinking of how she could break the news to her husband. She didn't want to go all out like some people did. He was too smart and would guess long before she revealed the great news.

She had to go small and subtle, catching him off guard, if she truly wanted to surprise him. And she really did. He had always been so kind and loving towards her, and she felt that this could be her gift to him. A way to say thank-you for loving her, even if it had been unexpected.

As she was driving home, she got the perfect idea of what to do. She could just cook him his favorite meal. He wouldn't know any different. He would just think it had been what she had picked out to cook, but she would also give him a present, something that he could keep forever.

A painting of the sonogram she just couldn't seem to stop looking at. Rin's birthday was in about a week so she would give him the present the day or so after that. It would give her plenty of time to paint it and still work on her customers' paintings that were due.

It was perfect, and she could see him hanging it either in his study at the house or his office at work. She chuckled as she realized that he would probably ask for a second copy so he could hang it in both.

That was when the thought occurred to her. Sesshomaru's birthday would fall around two months after the birth of their baby, and she smiled brightly as that thought just continued to grow.

She could convince Kikyou to let her come in for an ultrasound every month. She would then paint a new canvas of each new sonogram and gift Sesshomaru a complete set of paintings. "It would be eight in total, excluding the one she would give him as a gift for the announcement, starting from month three up to the birth.

It was perfect, and when she pulled into the driveway and noticed that Sesshomaru was home, she had to fight a war to tone down her smile. She got out of the car and stopped short when a horse approached her, snickering in her face.

She laughed and patted the black gelding's neck, kissing his muzzle, before he shook his head, shaking the light dusting of snow from his mane. Amadeus, her favorite horse. It appeared InuYasha was over for a visit, most likely to talk about Rin's party.

InuYasha had bought a ranch when he and Kagome graduated high school. Everyone told him it was stupid, but he succeeded. He was the proud owner of a well-known breeding and training program. If you wanted a well-bred horse, you went to InuYasha. If you wanted that foal trained…you went to InuYasha.

Some people would be amazed at the amount of money that could be spent on a horse. When she saw just what InuYasha got from studding out his most famous, she nearly choked. The gelding in front of her obviously couldn't sire any foals, but Kagome had begged InuYasha to buy him.

InuYasha couldn't say no so he did. In truth, Amadeus was hers, and she visited him a few times a week to ride. Today wasn't one of those days so she wasn't surprised that her best friend chose to exercise him.

Giving one last pat to the large animal, she made her way inside, placing her purse on the table by the door and calling out to Sesshomaru. She heard her best friend's foul mouth answer before her husband's reprimanding one.

She laughed as she made her way to the dining room and then laughed harder at the sight before her. InuYasha was leaning back in his chair on two legs, his muddy boots on their dining room table. What had been so hilarious was the flat-out glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru, and the way that glare continued to grow as InuYasha pointedly ignored him.

"How was the doctor?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking away from the filthy boots to her.

She kissed him in greeting before finally answering as best as she could. "Everything was great."

"Oi! You still got that hot bitch as your doctor?" InuYasha asked, grunting as Sesshomaru pushed his feet from the table, making his chair slam to all four legs.

"Yes, Kikyou is still my doctor, and no, she will not go out with you." Kagome laughed, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottled water. She sat in the chair across from Sesshomaru and chuckled at InuYasha's pout.

"Please explain how you know what this doctor looks like?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice dry as he wiped dirt from the table while glaring at his brother for more than one reason now. He had yet to even meet this doctor, too busy with his own job to go just to check on birth control that he could keep an eye on.

"Don't worry. I didn't go to an appointment with Kagome, Bastard. I ran into her and the fine bitch a while back." InuYasha grumbled, rolling his eyes before turning to Kagome. "You ain't badmouthing me, are you, Wench? Because if you are…"

"You won't do anything, InuYasha." Kagome countered, smiling at her husband's exasperated look to InuYasha's vulgar mouth. "And no, I'm not. But, when you ran into us, you kind of came off as a prick."

"How the fuck did I do that?" InuYasha asked, sitting up straight in his chair. Sesshomaru covered his face in annoyance, and she knew how his reaction would be when she spoke the sentence.

"You told her you were hung like the horses you breed and that she was welcome to check it out…"

"For the love of…" Sesshomaru mumbled, standing up and leaving the room with a shake of his head. Kagome laughed while InuYasha blushed, having forgotten about that. He may have had some alcohol in his system at the time, as well as their friend, Miroku, whispering in his ear.

It wasn't the best pick-up line…in fact, it was his worst.

-sSs-

All happiness and rainbows… too bad that won't last. It won't be much longer until Kagome finds out what happened with Sesshomaru. Kikyou will be nice in this story, not anything like the anime. After all, she has no reason to hate Kagome because InuYasha and Kagome have never shared a romantic relationship. You will notice that my chapter titles have all been dark in theme. It will remain that way, but that doesn't mean the chapter will be that way. Much like the first chapter, and then this one, they are happy. There will be a few chapters later on that are the same way, but it is my way of adding more angst. Also, some of you might find InuYasha's profession weird, but I will eventually get more into that. He has his reasons for doing what he did, plus, from what I have seen, mountains and ranches just tend to go together. I hope you all enjoyed.

I know I said I would post weekly but I have been having a lot of health problems. Between doctor's appointments and everything else I just haven't had time to write. However, I am done with all of my appointments, besides three month checks up, so I shouldn't have any more delays.

Shout outs:

Sesskag493: Yes, he kept the lie up for ten years. Rin is fifteen, about to be sixteen. She is Izayoi and Touga's second child. Definitely just a sister to Sesshomaru.

Redrske323: This entire story is outlined, so I hate to inform you, but…she will be hard on him. But that is why this one is angsty. There is a chance she may take him back, just as she may not. It will just take time for you to find out. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Pleasure Comes Panic

Sesshomaru stepped into his home and sighed. He had a rough day at work, and right now, he just really needed his wife.

So, he had called her ahead of time and told her to ready herself. He was taking her out. She had argued at first, saying he didn't need to, but he had insisted.

She was his support and it would be wrong to ignore all that she did for him. She was a wonderful wife, caring and attentive. She made sure he came home to a clean house and warm food, and he never had to worry about anything other than work.

Not that any of that mattered.

She could be the ugliest, sloppiest, and cruelest women on the planet, and he would still love her. He was just lucky that she was the entire package.

His heart beat in tandem with hers. She breathed life into his very lungs. Without her warmth, the blood in his veins would freeze.

It was why he was always so filled with panic and fear. He worried that something would cause his world to run from him, to slip through his fingers.

It was as if he held her in the palm of his hand and she was his life support. If she somehow slipped away, faded into nonexistence, he would cease to live.

That was why he treated her well, loved her. He wanted to make sure she never had a reason to leave, to run away and take his heart with her.

He cherished her, worshipped her, all in the hopes that his love would be enough. That she would never tire of it and remain by his side, even after they had grown old and forgotten the world around them.

It was his only wish.

He set his keys on the table with a clank and shrugged off his jacket. It was beginning to get cold outside and the nights were already frigid.

He would have to make sure Kagome dressed warmly for the date. Knowing her, she would try to look her best for him, forgoing the weather completely.

Setting his jacket in the coat closet, he began making his way upstairs. He would normally call for her to find out where she was but he could hear the shower running.

The door to their bedroom was left open, and he silently pushed it the rest of the way so he could enter. It was much the same way for the bathroom, and when he spotted his wife, he froze.

Her beauty always caught him off guard. After damn near seven years of being married, and three years of dating before that, he would still be stunned frozen.

She could be doing anything and it would suddenly hit him. The way she threw her head back to laugh, the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was feeling playful or mischievous, the way her large and kind heart reared its head any chance it got, it didn't matter for her beauty would always leave him speechless.

Slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt, watching as the soaped-up loofah ran over her abdomen delicately. The shirt silently fell to the floor as that same hand moved to a breast, running over each one thoroughly and leaving her nipples perked and calling for him.

Next came his pants which were now feeling much too tight for him. He bit back a groan when he remembered his shoes. Her arm raised up to clean the back of her neck, causing one breast to raise higher than the other.

He was damn near panting as he finally bent to undo his shoes. He kicked them off on the plush bathroom rug, making sure they didn't make any noise.

She had yet to notice him and he wanted to keep it that way.

Stepping out of his pants, he just about ran across the bathroom, opened the door, and pushed his little wife against the wall.

Her reaction was immediate, a squeal of surprise that dropped into a moan when his hungry mouth found her neck. His rock-hard member ground into her ass, slipping between the cheeks, and his hands tightened on her arms.

Already, he was struggling not to ravish her cunt and he had just begun, hardly even started. His mouth traveled up from her neck to her ear, then back down, stopping at her shoulder.

She pushed her hips back against him and dropped the loofah as the warm water ran over their bodies, heating their blood even further.

His hands let go of her arms and slowly clawed their way to her front, grasping a breast in each. Tight nipples popped in between his fingers and he squeezed tighter, loving the little whimper that escaped from her.

The upset sound that forced itself from her mouth caused him to smirk when he suddenly pulled away from her. He grabbed her arms and roughly turned her around, pressing her back against the shower wall.

His lips descended over hers and he forced his tongue into her cavern. Not that she fought very hard. His fingers began the tortuously-slow descent down her abdomen.

Muscles quivered underneath his touch with every inch he went. Soon, he reached his goal, and he groaned as his fingers became coated in her warm arousal.

She was very much ready for him.

He had planned on more but his cock was protesting the wait. He released her hands, which had been held up by his one, and placed them around his neck.

She instantly gripped at his hair, tugging as his hands went under her backside and lifted. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he wasted no time in positioning himself and plunging into her depths.

She tore her mouth away from his, throwing her head back and groaning as he buried himself to the hilt. While she was stuck in the throes of passion, he grabbed a nipple with his teeth, biting slightly before sucking it into his mouth.

His hips were now slamming into hers, and his knees shook from the pleasure that was coursing through him. It didn't matter how many times he took her, it would always be like the first.

Delicious, and the best he ever had.

It didn't take long before he felt the familiar tingling at the bottom of his spine. He ground his teeth together, keeping off his own release, making sure she hit hers as well.

Her own walls were constricting around his girth, keeping him in as much as it could. It was damn near hard for him to even move.

Finally, she exploded around him, her inner walls fluttering. He was doomed. As she cried out in completion, he grunted, his hips hardly moving as he filled her, spraying his warm seed into her womb.

For a moment, he wished she wasn't on birth control, but he pushed that thought away for a later discussion.

He continued to hold her up, both trembling in aftershocks as they panted. Soon, he softened and fell from her heat so he gently slid her down his body, holding her steady until she had her bearings.

"I'm not complaining but what brought that on?" She asked, smiling the very smile that made his heart skip a beat.

He raised a hand and ran the backs of his fingers down a cheek. "You are beautiful."

Her smile grew and she placed a kiss against his lips before bending down to pick up the lost loofah. She twirled her hand at the wrist, motioning for him to turn, and he did with a chuckle.

Soon, she was washing his back, lathering the soap against his skin while talking about her day. He listened and hung on to every word before she asked about his, and he told her.

Once, they had been asked how they were still so happy after so long, and their answer had been simple. They listened to each other and loved each other. They could be homeless, but as long as they had those two things, they would be just fine.

"I forgot, InuYasha is coming by tomorrow morning to bring Rin's decorations for her party. He's also going to bring a few horses by for her and her friends to ride.

"He does realize she is going to be sixteen, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, scoffing at his half-brother.

"Yes, but you know she loves them just as much as I do. I'm sure they all will enjoy a small ride." Kagome countered, turning her husband so she could get to his front.

"I suppose you are correct. She will want you to go with her. She loves you." He replied, running his fingers through his wife's wet hair.

"I know. I told InuYasha to bring Amadeus."

"Hn. It will be his job to clean up after those animals." Sesshomaru grumbled, remembering the last time InuYasha brought a few horses over. It was just easier to throw that pair of ruined shoes away.

Kagome chuckled before motioning Sesshomaru to get under the water. "Don't worry. He will. Now, let's get dressed so we can go on that date."

Sesshomaru was looking at his wife more than he was the menu. She was stunning as always, and once again, he was caught off guard.

She had chosen a red dress. How he loved the color red, especially on her. It hugged to her curves, yet was modest. It showed no cleavage, or even chest, and was long-sleeved.

It stopped just above her knees, and she wore black leggings underneath. On her feet were a pair of stilettos that he wished were being pressed into his back right now.

Pushing those thoughts away, he watched as she looked at her menu, deep in thought. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, and he reached out, running his thumb along it, saving the swollen thing from its torment.

Kagome just smiled at him before turning back to the menu and he chuckled. Finally, he was able to look at his own food selections while taking a sip of his wine.

He swirled his cup, looking at Kagome's choice of drink, surprised that she had chosen tea instead of her normal fruity alcoholic beverage.

She claimed she wasn't in the mood for alcohol before asking what he recommended to eat. He knew she was just changing the subject, but he had no idea what she was hiding.

He opened his mouth to ask but slammed it shut when his eyes spotted someone he never wanted to see again. The woman was there with another female, both laughing as they took a sip of their wine.

His heartbeat quickened and he looked at his wife, thankful that she hadn't noticed his panicked look. Once again turning his eyes to the woman, he took in her features and couldn't deny who it was, no matter how much he wanted to.

Kagura.

She was here, in the same town as him. Why was this happening? Why was she even here? After Kagome graduated and they married, they had moved out of town with InuYasha, far away from everyone else.

There was no reason Kagura should be anywhere near here.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and calmed himself. It was unlikely she even knew he was here, or would recognize him. He forced himself to remember that she may know someone here, or have her own reasons why she was in town.

He didn't own it after all, so he couldn't tell her to stay away.

Their waiter came and took their orders and Sesshomaru mentally flinched at how tight his voice sounded. Once the male was gone, Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled at him, and he forced a smile in return.

She began talking about something that, for once, he didn't catch as his eyes trailed back up to the booth. He instantly relaxed when he spotted a busboy cleaning the table, indicating that, while he ordered, they had left.

Kagura was gone which meant his secret was safe.

Why, then, was he still filled with such panic?

-sSs-

Here's Chapter Four. Just a little preview into what will be happening, plus we get to hear Sesshomaru's thoughts on Kagome. I know it's a little early for lemons compared to what I normally do, but I figured they were already married, and soon, there won't be any at all. The next chapter is going to be all about the other characters in the story and learning about them at Rin's party. They will all eventually play their part. I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: InuYasha only breeds horses, however, most would think that it is a weird profession. Especially when you find out that his father is a high end lawyer, and his brother is a doctor. Will find out his reasoning later though.

Wren210: Shush…

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Family Matters…or Not

Kagome stepped out of her car and began the small walk to the front of InuYasha's ranch. It was time to load up the horses and get them to her house for Rin's party. They didn't need many because only a few would actually ride, but there were enough that they couldn't just trail ride their way over.

If Sesshomaru was there, and not at work, he could help, but he wouldn't get off until an hour or so before the party, and they didn't want to risk not being ready when Rin arrived. So, it was just them.

Just before she made it across the gravel driveway, she halted when she heard her name being called. Her best friend's husband was running towards her, panting by the time he reached her. She smiled warmly, considering the male her friend just as much as she did the others.

"Hello, Miroku." Kagome said, her voice soft and friendly. She reached out and gave the male a hug, surprising him as always. He was used to getting judged, but she would never do that to him. He, as well as Sango, made a mistake, but they owned up to it and did what was needed. She felt that overweighed what happened.

Sango and Miroku were high school sweethearts. When Miroku first joined their school, he was head over heels in love with Sango. He said it was love at first sight. For a while, Sango ignored him, telling him to leave her alone, but eventually, she gave in.

It was their junior year when Sango ended up pregnant. That was when the judgment started. Even Kagome agreed that they should have been more careful, but she was their friend and helped them however she could.

Miroku dropped out of high school immediately and got a job at a fast food restaurant. He did what was needed to support his pregnant girlfriend. Kagome helped as well, offering to help pay for some of their needs with her own allowance.

InuYasha had tried, but upon hearing of what happened, his and Sesshomaru's father, Touga, refused to allow InuYasha associate with them. For a while he didn't, because he had no choice. He still lived with his father, and had to obey his rules.

Of course, He had been saving up money in secret, and the moment he graduated, he bought the ranch and moved away. He offered a job to Miroku, and said that he and Sango, along with their twin girls could live in the loft in the barn until they found a place of their own.

They agreed, and moved away from everyone who still judged them. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango patched things up, understanding that InuYasha had to do what was needed until he had more of a say so.

Needless to say, Touga wasn't pleased.

Sango and Miroku eventually did find a place to stay, but not where anyone expected. When Sango ended up pregnant again, InuYasha gifted them about two acres of his land, and told them they could do what they pleased with it.

So, Miroku had a house built, and they now still lived there, with all four children, their newest addition only two months old. He was the cutest thing Kagome had even seen, and he made her more excited for her who child.

"Sango wanted me to tell you that we will be at the party later today." Miroku informed, his shoulders tense.

Kagome understood completely. Touga was a hard man to be around, and if she had a choice, she would stay far away as well. It didn't help that Touga never failed to make some comment about Miroku and Sango.

"Thank you, Miroku. Rin will be happy, even if you decide not to stay the entire party." Kagome smiled, making Miroku relax. She always knew how to read people…and how to help them.

"Come on, Wench. How is he supposed to work if you keep him busy?" InuYasha yelled, walking up towards them. Kagome and Miroku laughed, knowing that their friend wasn't really mad. He never could get mad at Kagome.

"Sorry, Boss." Miroku teased before Kagome suddenly yelped. She reacted instantly and slapped the lecher across the face before stepping to stand beside InuYasha.

"Oi! I told you to keep that cursed hand from Kags! Do I need to tell Sesshomaru that you refused to listen to me?" InuYasha barked, pointing at Miroku in reprimand.

Miroku paled instantly and shook his head. "No, my hand will remain under control, cursed or not."

Kagome laughed again before waving. She had just noticed Sango out on her front porch, wrestling with three kids while trying to hold a fussy infant. It didn't look easy.

"Go see to your wife. Kags and I can handle loading the horses, and the rest of the help will take over for the day." InuYasha mumbled, noticing how flustered Sango was. Miroku gave him a grateful look before running to help his wife.

Kagome smiled at the large family before turning her attention to InuYasha. "So, who are we taking with us today?"

"We'll take six. I don't see Sesshomaru leaving his home with Pops there. You know you can't trust Dad to mind his own business. Plus, Dad isn't going to let Ma ride without him. Sango won't be able to because of the kids. So that just leaves you, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru's mother, and me."

"Okay, that's not too bad. Do you think we have time to get a quick ride in?" Kagome asked, walking up to a neighing horse and giggling as he just about jumped in his spot.

Amadeus was shifting from hoof to hoof, trying to gain her attention, and when he did, he shook his long mane and reared in triumph. InuYasha laughed and made a comment about how that horse never reacted like that for anyone other than her and agreed that they could go for a short ride.

Immediately, they set to work on tacking the horses. The very large Amadeus for her and a just-as-large stallion for InuYasha. He was a breeding horse so he didn't get to see a lot of trail rides. He was just as excited as Amadeus, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

The saying, 'All work and no play,' came to mind, but then she remembered just what that horse's job was. Why was he complaining again?

Soon, they were seated in the saddles and making their way out of the ranch and into the woods. The horses were antsy so Kagome riled up InuYasha, and soon, the thundering sound of hooves, along with shouts from the two riders, were all that could be heard.

Kagome urged on her animal friend gently, and it was enough to win. They settled themselves into their saddles, giving their horses a chance to rest, all while looking out over the edge of the mountain and at the many more before them.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Why do you seem so much happier, Wench?" InuYasha asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied, looking confused as her blue eyes met his gold.

"I mean, I didn't think it was possible for you to be happier. Yet, here you are…glowing." InuYasha explained, his eyes looking over the female who was now blushing.

"Do I have a reason to be upset?" She countered, trying to get his mind off of her.

She didn't even realize that her hand had moved to her stomach, her thumb gently rubbing it. If she had, she would have been expecting the outburst.

"You're fucking pregnant!" InuYasha yelled, startling their horses.

Kagome patted Amadeus's neck, glaring at her friend before sighing. She had really wanted Sesshomaru to know first.

"You can't tell anybody. I haven't even told Sesshomaru." Kagome warned, glaring at her friend who was staring at her abdomen. She groaned when she didn't get a reply. "InuYasha!"

"Yea, yea. I get it, Kags." He finally said, reaching out and placing his hand on her stomach. "Are you scared of what the bastard will say? Is that why you won't tell him?"

"No! It's nothing like that. I'm going to surprise him. I have it planned out and everything." She admitted, smiling brightly. InuYasha leaned over from his horse, wrapping Kagome in his arms and congratulating her.

They sat there for a few more minutes, taking in the sight, before finally turning and making their way towards the ranch. Kagome's mind was stuck on the upcoming party, and she was worried. What Rin wanted was impossible.

There was no way this party would go off without some kind of altercation. However, Rin still held on to her childhood innocence. Kagome hoped she never lost it, but she saw reality a little more than the teenager.

Not everything could be fixed.

Kagome was running through the house, slave driving InuYasha and making sure everything was perfect. She had been doing this for hours on end, and Sesshomaru was becoming worried. If she didn't slow down, she would eventually run herself into the ground, all before the party even started.

According to Rin, she only had one friend coming. Everyone else was just family. That was what she wanted. She wanted everyone to put aside their differences, come together, and celebrate her birthday.

It was admirable, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but question her sanity. There were too many issues for everyone to be able to get along. He could only hope that they at least tried. Rin would be devastated if she couldn't even get that.

Finally worried about his wife's health, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her around the waist as she zoomed by, halting her. She squeaked for a moment but then relaxed into his hold which, as always, pleased him.

She should always trust him, even if some part of his mind was telling him that he threw away that trust ten years ago.

"Slow yourself, Love." Sesshomaru ordered softly, nuzzling into her shoulder. "You will wear yourself out before the guests even arrive."

"But–" Kagome replied, but was interrupted by another voice.

"No buts, Wench. You've been working me more than my horses do." InuYasha grumbled, plopping down into an available chair.

Kagome's shoulders slumped and Sesshomaru kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her abdomen. He felt her tense at that, and he pulled away in confusion. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, he was interrupted.

"On another note," InuYasha jumped up, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her away. "I could use your help with the horses."

Sesshomaru didn't even get to say anything before InuYasha and his wife disappeared out the back door. He had another sneaking suspicion that she was hiding something, and now he felt as if his brother knew.

He was about to follow after them when their doorbell sounded, and he sighed. Once again, his questions were going to be put off. He turned and walked to the front door, wondering who it was that had showed up early.

He was praying that it wasn't his father.

He had never been close with the older male. Touga was set in his ways, not even willing to budge in the slightest, which, in the end, meant he was a judgmental asshole. He had problems with just about everybody.

He didn't like Miroku and Sango because of one mistake they made in high school. It didn't matter that they did what was needed for their children, Miroku paying the ultimate sacrifice and not being able to even finish high school. Even Sesshomaru believed that the male did right by his wife and children.

His father didn't even like Kagome. Touga could admit that she was better than Kagura, but he didn't like how willful and energetic Kagome could be. She never let a man do anything for her if she didn't have to. Sesshomaru had to argue with her just to keep her at home where he preferred.

If she truly wanted a job, or anything else, he would let her. He just wouldn't like it. He wanted to provide for her, make sure she had everything she needed. But she was his wife so he shouldn't try to control her.

That was how he and his father differed. Touga wanted the perfect wife which meant she needed to listen to every word he said. She had to ask him for permission to do anything, even what dinner to cook.

He could see how suffocated Izayoi felt, but she refused to leave because she feared what Touga would do. He would never allow Kagome to feel that way. He would make sure she stayed because she wanted to, because she loved him.

Shaking his head from thoughts not needed at this time, Sesshomaru braced himself, opening the door, only to relax completely. There stood the only other female he would do anything for.

"Glad that I am not your father?" The female smirked. Sesshomaru gave much the same expression then pulled her into his arms.

"It has been a while, Mother." He acknowledged, letting go of the female.

"Yes, it has. You do not live too far from me, Son. Why is it that you do not visit with Kagome? I miss having that little spitfire as company." Satori reprimanded, the warm smile still on her face.

"I have been busy with work, and Kagome has a lot of orders being made for her paintings. We will be sure to make time for you from now on though." He promised, ushering in his mother. She familiarly made her way to the living room, picking a spot on the couch and making herself comfortable.

Sesshomaru made a glass of tea and handed it to her as he sat down. It was then that Kagome and InuYasha entered, and Kagome immediately hugged Satori while InuYasha just greeted her before sitting down, exhausted.

"When will the birthday girl arrive?" Satori asked, and they all understood the true question. When will Touga arrive?

"They should be here soon." InuYasha answered, looking just as thrilled as the rest. He loved his baby sister and his mother, but his father…

"How is Izayoi?" Satori asked, another question hidden underneath. All looked at InuYasha again and saw the worry lines on his face.

Satori just nodded, not needing an answer. She had been married to Touga and understood exactly how Izayoi was feeling. Only she didn't care what he did to her as long as she was free of him. Touga had tried to blackmail her into staying, even threatened her, but he had failed. He had done things himself that, if gotten out, would ruin his name as the famous lawyer that he was.

So, she had taken a page from his book and blackmailed him, and eventually, he gave in and married Izayoi. She could only be thankful that she had won custody over Sesshomaru and was able to raise him from the age of five without the influence of his father.

He had grown to be a fine man.

"She'll be okay." Satori offered, not believing her own words. The desperate look InuYasha gave her said the same thing, and the air was suddenly tense.

"For now, all we can do is hope Touga keeps his mouth shut, for Rin's sake." Kagome whispered, worried about how this party was going to go.

"Let him open his mouth about you, or anyone else, Wench, and I'll be begging Rin for forgiveness." InuYasha snapped, rubbing his forehead in stress.

"He can say what he wants about me, InuYasha. You know I don't care." Kagome countered.

"However, I do. InuYasha and I may not get along the best, but our views on you are the same." Sesshomaru warned, holding his arm out to Kagome. She accepted and let him pull her into his lap.

"That is why he doesn't care for you. He can't control you." Satori offered, smiling at the female that won her son's heart. How she loved that little Kagome. She was like a daughter to her.

No one said anything when the doorbell rang once again.

InuYasha was the one who broke the silence, but not the tension. "That is either Miroku and Sango or Pops, and if it's the latter…"

"Then let the party get started."

-sSs-

Cliffy. I know I have changed some things around compared to the anime, but Satori is going to play a huge part in this story. More than anyone else really. Touga will play a minimal part, but it will still be there. He's just an asshole. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Sesskag493: Oh no! I wonder what Kagura will do… if anything. She may just be there to through you off.

Redrake323: Yes Kagura! The secret has already been revealed, in chapter two. Kagome just doesn't know it yet.

Guest: You should make an account so I can properly reply to you. But, she may or may not ruin their happiness before the birth of their child, we will just have to wait and see. Something happening to the baby could also be a possibility, once again, you will just have to wait and see. I hope I updated fast enough. Lol.

Wren210: I think by the end of everything, a lot of people will feel bad for Sesshomaru. After all, he has been faithful for ten years, then all of a sudden his entire life will be ruined by that one mistake. Not to mention how happy he is now and that is just going to be taken away. Plus, Kagome is basically going to drag this out, and it will take her awhile to realize that is what she is doing.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Facing Off With a Lion

Sesshomaru stood, finally deciding to see just who it was that was standing at their door and hoping that it was Miroku and Sango.

He could tolerate them.

His wishes went unanswered when, the moment he opened the door, he was tackled by Rin. She hugged him tightly, thanking him for letting her have her party there and kissing his cheek.

After that, she ran inside, greeting everyone and introducing them to her friend Shippo. The young male shyly said hello. Then, at the mention of the horses, they took off running outside.

Just like that, the tension returned tenfold.

Sesshomaru looked at his father for a moment, wondering what the older male was going to say. Of course, it wasn't polite. At least, not to anyone else, which was expected.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I see you have still settled to living in _this_ house. I could help you find something so much better." Touga stated, not even bothering with speaking to the others.

He only cared about his eldest son. His youngest was a lost cause, and there was no hope. At least Sesshomaru made something of himself. As for the others, they were beneath him.

"My home is just fine, Father." Sesshomaru replied, motioning for his father to enter and finally shutting the door when he did.

Sesshomaru made his way back to his wife, sitting down so she could, once again, sit in his lap. They ignored Touga's scowl and reminded themselves that this was for Rin.

Touga walked around the living room, discreetly running a finger along the walls, questioning just how well of a wife Sesshomaru chose.

The way he saw it, the woman wasn't pregnant yet so his eldest still had time to find a wife better suited for him. He really didn't like Kagome, and how spirited she was.

Kagome, of course, noticed what Touga was doing as he pretended to look at their photos. She looked towards Satori who also noticed and sighed. It seemed that Touga was going to be difficult this night.

"Did I happen to miss a spot?" Kagome asked sweetly.

It took everything InuYasha had not to laugh at his father's face at being caught. By calling him out, Kagome basically said she didn't care what Touga thought, even if they lived in the dirtiest house ever.

Touga tensed before turning to look at the woman, folding his hands behind his back and nodding just the smallest amount. It was hardly noticeable. "It is…satisfactory."

"I thank you for your compliment." Kagome said sweetly, standing from Sesshomaru's lap and offering the two of them a drink.

Izayoi accepted immediately while Touga nodded, trying to hide his anger.

The moment she left the room, it began.

"I cannot understand why you put up with her. A wife should be second, to stand in the background quietly, not speak as if untrained." Touga reprimanded.

Sesshomaru grabbed his own drink from the table and took a sip, wishing it was stronger than tea, before setting it on his knee. "My wife is not, as you say, untrained. She is not a dog to be taught."

"All women can be taught. You just have to have a firm backhand." Touga scoffed, sitting down in a chair while Izayoi moved to stand behind him.

"Do you have a firm backhand, Father?" Sesshomaru asked, the true question unspoken. Did Touga become violent with Izayoi? It had been a question many had…that always went unanswered.

The moment Touga realized just what Sesshomaru was asking, his face darkened. "Boy, do not put words in my mouth."

"I have not been a boy in some time." Sesshomaru argued, squeezing his glass tighter. He could not handle much more.

It was then Kagome returned, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They seriously thought Sesshomaru and Touga were about to go at it…and the party had just started.

"So, who is this Shippo?" Kagome asked, changing the subject and handing their new guests their requested drinks.

"Just some boy." Touga replied, disinterested, and really wanting to go home.

"Wouldn't it be so cute if Rin and he got together?" Kagome chuckled, sitting back in Sesshomaru's lap and leaning against his chest.

"Rin is not allowed to date. She knows this."

"As if you care." InuYasha muttered, and suddenly, all eyes were on him. Some angry, others wondering why he even opened his mouth.

"I care more than you think. I let the two of you have free reign, and look where that got me. One son lives on a ranch with other males while another married…" Touga trailed off, glancing at Kagome before taking a sip of his tea. He didn't feel bad.

"Father." Sesshomaru warned, tensing under Kagome. His hand tightened on her hip and she kissed his temple, comforting him.

"I know you don't like me but let's not forget we are doing this for Rin, and she is the one thing we have in common." Kagome cut in, trying to soothe the rising situation.

"Please tell how we have anything in common concerning my daughter?" Touga replied darkly.

"We both love her and want her to be happy. This party–" That was as far as she got.

"Rin is my daughter, and you are just an aunt who doesn't even deserve to be in this family. Leave her happiness to me." Touga stated.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly, holding Kagome to him until she was steady. He stared his father down, gold eyes meeting each other's.

There were many things Sesshomaru could ignore, but insulting his wife wasn't one of them. Especially in front of her. It was no secret how his father felt, but that didn't mean he needed to speak like that in front of her.

Just before he could say anything, the doorbell rang again, saving them from the altercation. At least, for the moment. Kagome pulled from her husband and went to answer the door.

She could see just how tense Miroku was before they even stepped in, and she couldn't blame him. She was just as tense as he was.

Sango hugged her friend. Then, once Kagome took their youngest child, Mitch, from her, she ushered in the other three. They instantly ran out back once told that Rin and the horses were there.

Sesshomaru's breath stopped the moment he saw Kagome walking towards him with the infant. How he wished to see her carrying their child. For now, he would just have to imagine. This wasn't the time, or place, to talk about those things.

"Miroku, Sango." Touga greeted coldly, still eyeing his son who wasn't even looking at him anymore.

No, Sesshomaru was staring at his wife, and Touga didn't like it. The last thing he wanted was for Sesshomaru to get Kagome pregnant because then, he would have less of a chance of getting out of this marriage.

"Look, Sesshomaru. Isn't he precious?" Kagome cooed, going to stand next to her husband. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the child's head, then smiled at his wife.

"Indeed, he is."

"So, when are you two going to have children? I am ready to be a grandmother." Satori interrupted, causing Kagome to blush and InuYasha spit out his drink in surprise. He quickly wondered if the woman knew, but then pushed that thought away.

"It is much too soon for a child. Shouldn't they be married for at least five years?" Touga argued.

"They've been married for seven." InuYasha muttered.

"It is still much too soon. Your relationship must be secure before taking such a big step" Touga continued, hoping to convince his son.

"Our relationship is more secure than it ever has been, and nothing will shake that. However, this topic will be discussed at a later time." Sesshomaru answered, the last part directed at Kagome who just blushed further.

"You cannot seriously be thinking about such a thing, can you? What happens when you come to your senses and realize that you can do better?!" Touga exclaimed, standing to his feet.

"He can't get any better than Kagome! You just can't see that!" InuYasha yelled, standing to his feet as well.

"You never disobeyed me until you met that whore! I regret ever letting you keep your friendship with that woman!" Touga yelled, turning to InuYasha and ignoring the gasps from the others.

He really should have seen what the commotion was about.

The blow to his head was hard and quick, sending him straight to his knees and then, eventually, the ground. He didn't even groan before he was unconscious.

Sesshomaru shook his hand from the contact, sure that he had bruised a few fingers. Kagome immediately started tending to him, making sure he was okay.

"Oi! I have never been so proud of you!" InuYasha laughed. "I was a second away from doing the same thing!"

"My wife is no whore." Sesshomaru growled, pulling his injured hand from hers and placing it on her face, cupping a cheek.

"Thank-you, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, handing the infant back to Sango. Once both hands were free, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

All stared at InuYasha in confusion when he grabbed his father's arm and began dragging him. When he noticed their eyes, he stood up, dropping the hand to the floor and scowling.

"Well, someone help me move him to the coat closet. If he's locked up, we can have some peace and quiet." InuYasha gruffed, and everyone but a horrified Izayoi laughed.

Miroku ran over immediately and helped to place the male in the broom closet. They shoved him in and shut the door quickly, flinching when they heard a thud.

"Come, Dear. Let us women speak." Satori said to Izayoi, holding out a hand. The younger woman looked somewhat frightened but, with gentle coaxing, finally agreed.

"I suggest we get that ride in now because, once he wakes up, he is going to want to leave." Kagome said, kissing her husband on the lips quickly before letting him go.

"Yea. It will be a few weeks before he talks to us again. Not that any of us care." InuYasha agreed.

Sesshomaru offered to help watch Sango's children while Miroku rode with the group, secretly saying that he would keep his father away from her.

It was needed.

As expected, Touga woke about twenty minutes later, and immediately, he wanted to leave. He demanded that Rin be returned, but Sesshomaru refused, saying that, if Touga wished to ruin his daughter's birthday, he would do it himself.

After that, Touga immediately went to find Izayoi, and fumed when he realized his ex-wife was talking with her…privately. He wasn't sure what all was said but he didn't let them speak another word.

He sulked in a corner after that, complaining about a headache for the rest of the time, and Sesshomaru was tempted to hit him again.

As Sesshomaru helped Sango watch her own children, he couldn't help but think of how he was going to confront Kagome. They had been together for ten years, married for seven of those, and he felt it was time to add on to their family.

He would be thirty soon, and he didn't want to wait too much longer to become a father. Truthfully, he wanted a few kids, at least three, before he would be done growing their family. Now was the best time to start. Now, he just had to figure out how to tell Kagome.

It was about an hour later that the group returned. They warned Rin of how Touga was going to act, so when he demanded they leave she didn't let it damper anything. She was just glad to be able to see everyone.

Once they left, everyone decided to continue the party, not wanting to waste the food. They had fun, wishing Rin and Shippo could return but knowing it was impossible.

The entire time, Sesshomaru told himself he would never let anyone hurt his wife, no matter how bad his hand hurt afterward. She deserved only the best, and he would give it to her.

No matter what.

-sSs-

Touga is an ass. I would have punched him, too. I know Sango and Rin haven't had much of an appearance, but they will. Just be patient. This chapter, and the previous one, were actually one chapter that was too long so I cut it up. I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Right now, Touga doesn't do too much. And though he won't be a main character in the story, he will play his part.

Guest: Nope, there is only one mistake, but it was grave enough for Kagome to take it to heart. To her, cheating is taboo, and that will be explained later on.

Sesskag493: YEsssss, Touga is a dick. However, that will change. Fate will have a rough hand in Touga's life. For the most part this story will focus a little bit on everybody's life, not just Kagome and Sess, though it will mostly be about them.

Wren210: Kagome has a past with infidelity that will be explained later on in the story. It helps to trigger the reaction she has towards what Sesshomaru did. In a way, she will overreact. I have even said that, but she has her reasons for doing so. What Sesshomaru has done since the Kagura thing will also come into play. Kagome will take everything out, lay it on the table, and look over it all. She's not going to just leave him, however, nor will she just jump back into his arms. There will be plenty in between.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happiness, Soon to be Destroyed

Sesshomaru leaned against the headboard, fingers running through his long, shoulder-length hair. With the profession he was in, it wasn't often he got to wear it down. It used to be much longer but, sadly, he was forced to cut it.

To this day, people ask why he dyes his hair. They never believe him when he says it is natural, and it was aggravating. His entire life, the so-blonde-it-seems-white hair had given him problems. However, he would never change it or cut it all off. Others may not understand, but Kagome loved it.

Absently, his long fingers picked at the ends of said hair, twirling it around as his mind wandered to any children he would have. Would they have his hair? Or Kagome's?

He hoped they all had her eyes. His were unique as well, a golden brown, however, Kagome's eyes just drew others in. One glance into the bright blue orbs and he was done for, lost at sea.

They were deadly.

Thinking of children had Sesshomaru debating on how to bring up the conversation of children to Kagome. How did he approach her on such a sensitive subject?

He knew that she wanted children, she loved them, but did she want them now? Was she ready for that big of a responsibility and commitment? Raising a child was hard, and she was only twenty-five, still young to the eyes of most people.

He knew that his little wife was different, that she thought differently than everyone else, but that didn't mean she was ready for such a thing.

What if he did manage to think of a way to speak to her and she denied him? Could he handle it? Could he live with a 'no' when his heart so desperately called to procreate?

It wasn't that he just wanted a child. It was that he wanted one with her, Kagome, his wife. He wanted to create life with the very being that called to his soul and held his heart. Was that asking for too much?

The sound of the shower being cut off brought the male from his deep thoughts, and his eyes glanced towards the bathroom door. Soon, Kagome would join him in their bed, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his thoughts locked away for much longer.

He needed to broach the subject with her, but how should he do that without scaring her away? He needed to be gentle and calm, make her see that he was very much serious about this topic.

The bathroom door opened and the love of his life stepped out. She had a white towel wrapped around her body, stopping just below her perfect rear and showing her mile-long legs. Her hair was tousled from a quick towel dry and water still slipped from it, sliding over her flawless skin, and he had the sudden urge to lick it away

So he would.

"Kagome." His voice was deep and husky, causing her to turn to him with wide eyes. She knew exactly what that voice meant, and he was well aware what it did to her.

He watched as she swallowed and began to squirm under his gaze. One word and a look and the female was rubbing her thighs together, trying to alleviate the tension that was building there.

He raised a hand and pointed to the wet towel wrapped around her. No words were spoken, but she knew what he wanted and she obliged…somewhat.

Slowly, she opened the towel, revealing everything the Gods had given her before letting it slide down her skin, and it was the most erotic thing Sesshomaru had ever seen.

He was forced to adjust himself as he was very quickly hard, painfully so. He saw the smirk she held as he did so and knew that she loved knowing she was able to get that kind of reaction out of him.

She took slow and precise steps his way, stopping at the edge of the bed. She looked over his body once, stopping at the large tent in his boxers. She licked her lips and he damn near groaned at the sight.

Her eyes had darkened. Her hair was behind her with one small section falling over her shoulder and sticking to a breast. A furled nipple poked through the dark wet locks. She was beautiful.

She lifted a knee and placed it on the bed, followed by the other, and his eyes were glued as her hands met the mattress. His little vixen began crawling towards him, that bottom lip stuck between her teeth. It should be stuck between his teeth…and it will be.

The torture continued until she was over him, legs on either side of his hips, arms on either side of his head. Gold met blue, and it was as if liquid fire was pumping through his veins.

His hands reached up and grabbed her hips, forcing her down until she was resting on his cock. The pure heat from her core soaked through the thin fabric he was wearing and he could no longer hold in his groan.

Lips covered his, and his hands tightened on her flesh as her tongue dove into his mouth, pushing against his own. It was rare that Kagome took dominance, but he damn well loved it when she did.

Her hands left the mattress beside his head and found his chest. They rested there for a moment before they began their own torture, moving over his skin, nails scraping.

Her fingers trailed over a nipple, and he bucked into her, hoping she would grace him with it again. He got what he wanted, but this time, on both. He moaned into her mouth just as she did from him thrusting his hips again.

She pulled away from him, lips still slightly touching his own, eyes locked together. She smirked then kissed his neck, open-mouthed and with tongue, just how he liked it.

He could feel the hot trail she left. It was devastating. She went lower and lower, stopping just at his groin to remove his boxers. She kissed and licked everywhere around where he really wanted that hot mouth of hers. It was maddening, and she knew it.

He gave a small thrust, hoping to tell her what he wanted. The smirk and glint in her eyes told him that she knew…she just didn't care. Her mouth went past his throbbing member and to his thighs, gentle, teasing kisses tickled his flesh.

"Woman." He groaned, tightening his hands into the sheets. He needed some kind of relief for his cock was hurting…badly.

He heard and felt her quiet chuckle, and he knew then she was enjoying teasing him. That tiny bit of control he had was threatening to snap, and he didn't want that. He wanted her in control tonight…just without the horrible torture.

"Vixen, you will take my cock into that hot little mouth of yours." He damn near growled, eyes narrowing at the woman.

She moved back up to his manhood, still refusing to touch it. He could feel her warm breath on it, and he closed his eyes, wondering how long she was going to carry on with this.

"Will I?" She asked, laying her head on his lower stomach, her voice sinful.

His hand reached up and tangled in her wet hair as her tiny fingers ran lightly over his balls. It was teasing and erotic and most likely going to kill him. Not that she seemed to care. He had forgotten about this sadistic side of her.

She blew on the tip of his cock just as her fingers brushed against the underside of it, causing it to twitch. It was as if his own body was begging for more.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru trailed off, his voice holding some kind of warning.

"What will you do?" She replied, knowing the answer. Nothing. At least, in this case, nothing. He wanted her in control, and that was what he was going to get.

He groaned in desperation, and she smirked, knowing that she won. Deciding to put him out of his misery, she took him into her mouth completely.

His back arched and his hands tightened, one on the bed, the other still in her hair. He couldn't even make a sound as she took him into her wet heat. It was so unexpected, yet so wanted. He watched as his member disappeared into her cavern and he was fascinated. Her tongue worked his cock, her head bobbing. One hand came up, ghosting over his thigh before cupping his balls.

This action alone caused him to groan in pleasurable pain. "So…good." She mumbled something back to him, obviously unrecognizable since his cock was currently being forced down her throat.

His eyes closed as she gave a particularly hard suck, and he moaned. He could feel the telltale signs of his impending doom, the way his balls tightened and his toes began to tingle. It was coming, however, he didn't want it to. At least, not yet.

Using the grip he had on her hair, he pulled her up and off of his cock, sighing in relief when he felt oblivion slipping away. He would welcome it later. For now, he still had to pleasure his woman.

Kagome wasted no time in throwing a leg over his hips and impaling herself on his cock. Sesshomaru was forced to grind his teeth together to keep away the orgasm that threatened to return.

Not yet.

Kagome arched her back as she pulled herself up, only to drop back down. The fullness her husband caused could never be replaced. It was as if she was stuffed to the brim, close to bursting.

Sesshomaru's eyes met with Kagome's and he smiled, telling her that she was about to get punished. He grabbed her hips, and pushed her up, only to slam her back down on his cock. Both groaned in unison as Kagome's hands tightened on Sesshomaru's chest, her nails digging into his skin like blunt claws. It was all so very delicious.

One hand left her waist and settled on a bouncing breast, massaging it, and the tight nipple, between his fingers. The thought that they felt a little fuller crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. He only thought so because of the moment.

He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, not with the way she had worked him beforehand. He could tell she was close to her own orgasm, but she just wasn't there.

So, he sat up, pulling her chest to his as his hands wrapped around her back, holding her against him. The angle of penetration changed, and instantly, she was moaning much more loudly.

Her hands fisted in his hair and pulled his head back in her pleasure. He didn't mind due to the fact that he was now able to get a front view of her face as she was thrown over the edge.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her head thrown back. Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut and her damp hair tickled his thighs. Her inners walls felt like vice grips around his member, and he growled in his chest.

So close.

She was so close and he wasn't far off either

He gave a particularly hard thrust, and that was the end of it. Together, they fell into the abyss, holding on to each other for all they were worth. Her walls pulled his seed from his shaft in hot waves, filling her womb as much as it could.

Finally hitting bottom of their shared orgasm, the couple slumped on the bed, both breathing heavily. Sesshomaru's fingers lazily played with her tangled hair over her back while his other hand massaged her hip where he may have been gripping too strongly.

He would never get over just how good it felt to be with her. Even the day he took her virginity was better than any other lovers he had. His wife had been untrained and unsure, but she had outperformed everyone. Now, she was lethal, knowing exactly what he liked.

After some time, his breathing settled, and Sesshomaru made an impromptu decision. He needed to have this conversation with her, and he would.

"Kagome, there is something I wish to speak with you about." He whispered, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence.

He got a moan in response that made him chuckle. At least she would be in a good mood from their earlier activities. It was now or never.

"I wish to have a baby."

He felt Kagome tense before she lifted her head up to look at him. Blue eyes met golden brown and it seemed as if she was searching for something. When she pushed herself off of him and ran out of the room, all of his hopes were dashed.

She didn't want children. She wasn't ready.

Now he had no idea what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and placed an arm over them. He didn't want her to see how disappointed he was. While he wanted a child, he would respect her wishes.

He didn't move as he heard the bedroom door open and shut again, nor did he move when Kagome sat on the bed beside him. He only peaked open an eye when something was placed over his chest.

He looked at the wrapped parchment, then back to her. She smiled at him and nodded to the present currently on his chest. Knowing that she was probably trying to cheer him up, he sat up on the bed and began to unwrap the gift.

He knew it was one of her paintings immediately, and he wondered what she painted for him this time.

"I was going to give this to you a few days from now, but I feel like now is as good a time as any." Kagome admitted as he removed the last of the paper.

What he saw confused him. It was a painting of a sonogram, and he looked up at her, confused. His trained eyes could see the child in the painting, but why would she paint something like this?

"Remember how I went to see my doctor a week ago?" Kagome asked, waiting on his nod to continue. "Well, it turns out my birth control fell out a while back…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence as his eyes went comically large and he glanced at the painting again, then to her stomach. He looked up at her, and she smiled, already knowing what he was asking.

"Yes, we can have a baby because I'm already pregnant."

Sesshomaru set the painting on the bed beside him and just about tackled his wife. He kissed her repeatedly as she laughed, glad that he was this happy.

He finally settled down enough and looked at her abdomen before gently running a knuckle over it. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, you are." She whispered before hugging his head to her chest as he continued to rub her stomach.

Nothing could ruin their happiness. It was just too strong…or so they thought.

-sSs-

So I seriously debated on whether Sess should know about her pregnancy and decided that he should. It will make their separation even harder. This will be the last lemon for a while. This was the last setup chapter, and now, the real fun begins. So, I hope you all enjoy.

 **ATTENTION** : As I am sure some of you are aware, I have been late on these past few updates. There is a reason for that. My muse has decided to bombard me with more ideas and stories that I just can't seem to shake. Therefore, I will have two to three new stories open. That is a lot, even I can admit that. With that being said, I can't very well update five to six stories weekly. The new system I have come up with is basically the same as before, only with a slight difference. I will update three chapters every week, just like now. However, all three of those chapters can be based on one story, of it can be based on three. It just depends on which one I feel like writing about. With that being said, it also wouldn't be fair if I completely ignored certain stories for others. I will make sure that I don't go any longer than two to three weeks without updating a story. I normally go pretty quickly with my updates, so I really don't see this as a problem. I will let everyone know when I begin to post some of my new stories.

Shout outs:

Boredgirl17: Chapter 6 review: Yes, he is an asshole and eventually he will get what is coming to him. Enjoy this chapter, because it will be the last happy one for a while. Lol. Chapter 5 review: Yea, it probably was really hard, but they pulled through. Chapter 4 review: Kagura has a plan and we will learn it very soon. Chapter 3 review: It would be a really cure idea for a gift. And really expensive to if you didn't know how to paint. Chapter 1 review: I don't really think Sesshomaru would go overboard, but it would be funny if he did. Lol.

Redrake323: A lot of people would have punched him. lol. Don't feel sorry for Rin, good things will come to her as well.

Wren210: Touga deserves a lot, and he will get it. Izayoi staying with Touga will be answered eventually. Remember how Satori took Izayoi to the side? That will come back up into the story soon enough. Lol. She won't stay mad at Sesshomaru for too long, but she will remain on her own for a bit. It will be explained eventually.

Sesskag493: Look! She told him! lol. Touga is just old school. He believes himself to be the "alpha" because he is the oldest, and ultimately the "pack" was created because of him. Back in the day his treatment of women wouldn't have been looked down upon. Also, if he did not approve of something, his sons would have to obey that, or cut ties. Its just how things were, and Touga views things the same way. I guess you could say it was because of the way he was raised, and he then went to raise his own children that way. They weren't really friends in high school. Kagome was friends with InuYasha and her and Sesshomaru would speak occasionally. It wasn't until Kagura cheated on Sesshomaru that Kagome swopped in and picked up the pieces. By then Sesshomaru was already in college.

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Heartbreaking Truth Revealed

Kagome laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She pushed her shoulder to her ear, holding her cellphone in place. She had expected this kind of reaction from her announcement of her pregnancy. She was actually surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

Two days ago, Sesshomaru had invited the entire family to their home, excluding his father, of course. It was then that they spoke of Kagome's pregnancy and, as expected, everyone was happy for them.

Satori immediately began giving tips and advice on what to do while pregnant. Little things that she herself had to do while carrying Sesshomaru. Kagome listened to all the advice given, but it wasn't only given on that day.

No, every time Satori remembered something from her pregnancy, she was calling up Sesshomaru or Kagome to tell them. That was exactly what had happened this time as well.

Kagome had been stepping out of the shower when her phone rang. She had run to it and the conversation had begun. She was now digging in the fridge, hungry for something she couldn't quite put a finger on.

When she mentioned this to Satori, the older woman laughed and immediately suggested peanut butter, which sounded heavenly.

Kagome went straight for the pantry, grabbed the doomed snack, and began to munch out. It was exactly what she had been wanting. She would have to remember to call Satori about things like this again.

Kagome had yet to feel any true symptoms, after all, she was only about two months along. She knew that would change, probably sometime soon. However, she continued to hope that she would get miraculously lucky.

She quickly excused herself from her conversation with Satori when there was a knock at the door. It was weird to get company this far up the mountain. Even their mail didn't run up this high, one of them had to drive down and get it…mostly Sesshomaru.

She placed her phone on the couch beside her but chose to keep her peanut butter. She wasn't willing to give that up yet. She took another bite, letting the spoon hang from her mouth as the annoying "guest" knocked on the door again.

Whoever it was had no patience.

She quickly grabbed the door and opened it, about to greet the impatient person when she froze. The spoon and tub of peanut butter fell to the ground as she looked into dark brown eyes. Ones she never wanted to see again.

"Kagura." Kagome breathed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Kagome. I'm surprised you kept him around." Kagura stated, a look of confusion on her face as she looked at the younger girl, a look mirrored by Kagome.

Deciding that she really didn't care what the woman meant, and that she really just wanted her to leave before Sesshomaru arrived, she ignored it. "Why are you here? How did you even find us?"

"I've been looking for Sesshomaru for years now. Do you realize how much it costs to hire a private detective to find someone?" Kagura scoffed.

Kagome wasn't sure how to act. While she and Kagura never really had anything against each other, other than Kagura breaking Sesshomaru's heart, they hadn't been friendly, either.

Kagura was being friendly, joking with her, and it was weird. There was something else in Kagura's eyes as well. Every time they looked at Kagome, she could see pity, and regret.

Kagome wasn't sure what to think at all.

"Look, I'm not here to take back Sesshomaru or anything like that. I don't want him like that anymore so your relationship is safe…at least from me." Kagura soothed, though it didn't work.

Something about her tone was sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Once again, it almost seemed as if Kagura felt sorry for her, and that was what worried Kagome. She couldn't think of any reason why this woman would feel like that.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked, bending down to pick up the peanut butter and setting it on the small half-table by the door.

Once again, that look flashed in Kagura's eyes and the woman sighed. "Is Sesshomaru here?"

Kagome shook her head, not able to find her voice. Something in her was filling with dread and she couldn't fathom why. She really didn't want to know.

Another sigh left the woman, who mumbled something about getting this over with, before she motioned to something, or someone, to come towards her.

What Kagome saw made her heart drop into her stomach, and she instantly felt as if she was going to be sick. There stood almost an exact replica of Kagura, only much younger, and a male.

It was a child, and Kagome knew exactly what Kagura was going to say before she did. Shaking her head slightly, she took a step back, holding her churning stomach.

"Kagome, meet my son, Malik. He's Sesshomaru's son as well."

All of a sudden, it seemed as if everything went fuzzy. Kagome's hearing and vision seemed to blur into one thing, making it very hard for Kagome to remain standing.

Looking at the boy, Kagome felt her entire world falling apart. He had short black hair, just like Kagura's, right along with matching eyes. He came to just above her hip and was looking at Kagome in childlike wonder. His cheeks were still puffy, showing just how young he was.

That was what was killing her.

There was no way this child was older than ten.

Meaning Sesshomaru hadn't been faithful.

She shook her head vigorously, reminding herself that her husband wouldn't do that to her, or perhaps this child just looked young but he was, in fact, older.

"H-how old is he?" Kagome asked after swallowing the large lump in her throat. It was nearly impossible.

"He turned nine a few months ago…" Kagura trailed off, and Kagome lost it. She ran to the nearest trashcan and emptied all the contents of her stomach.

From the heaving as she vomited, and the news that her husband had cheated on her, she couldn't fight the tears that had been threatening to fall. They were like waterfalls, bursting over the edge of her lids, not stopping until they dripped to the trashcan beneath her.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her back, and once she realized it was Kagura, she pushed the woman away. The last thing she wanted was to be touched by the woman her husband had bedded.

She turned, making her way into the kitchen, and, using a shaky hand, grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

The first gulp was to clean her mouth out, which quickly got spit into the sink. The second was to try and get rid of the lump still lodged in her throat. When that didn't work, she downed the whole drink, furious that it didn't help.

In a moment that was so unlike her, she threw the glass as hard as she could, watching as it smashed into a wall, shattering to the floor and into hundreds of pieces.

It was as if all the energy was drained from Kagome as she sank to her knees in a daze, her mind going over the last ten years. They had been so wonderful, so perfect. Had that all been a lie?

"Look, I know you need time, and I'm willing to give it. I just wanted my son to have his father, and I felt Sesshomaru had the right to know about Malik." Kagura explained, standing in front of the distraught girl and looking down at Kagome with pity.

If Kagome hadn't gone numb, the look would have pissed her off.

"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered, unsure of how she was able to even say that.

She heard a rustling, and then silence, just before a manila envelope was placed in front of her. Kagome just looked at it before shaking her head. She didn't want to see it.

Kagura understood and just nodded, placing the documents on the kitchen table. "I really hate to ask this, but can you make sure he receives these? They are the proof he needs that he is the father."

Kagome just nodded, unable to say anything else.

"My contact information is in there. Have Sesshomaru give me a call whenever he is ready. I'm really sorry…for everything." Kagura said, giving the broken girl one last meaningful look before grabbing her son and making her way out of the house.

Kagome flinched as the door shut softly. It hadn't sounded quiet. It sounded like a slam, just as loud as the deafening silence around her now. It was all just too much right now. She didn't want to think of anything, let alone what she just discovered.

So, she pushed herself off of the floor, intent on going to the one place where her mind would go blank. Her art room.

She could paint for a few hours, giving her time to settle down, before she started to analyze everything. That's all she needed to do, and everything would be perfect again.

At least, that's what she thought. The moment she sat down in front of an empty canvas and picked up a paintbrush, she had a new problem. She couldn't paint.

No image came to mind, no familiar motion, just nothing. It was as if she had never once painted before, and that was her breaking point.

She gave in to the first emotion that hit her, which, later on, would shock her like crazy. Fury, anger, hate, rage. It all coursed through her veins as she let out the loudest scream she possibly could.

That fury continued to force itself through her as she took the canvas in front of her and threw it across the room, watching it break in half. It wasn't enough.

Soon, the chair, the paints, anything small enough for her to pick up, was being thrown. She didn't stop until a small statue, from when she had attempted sculpting, shattered through the window, bringing her back to her senses.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at the mess she created. She turned from it, needing to get out of there. She ran down the stairs, only stopping long enough to grab her heavy winter jacket and boots, throwing them on before walking outside.

She stopped to look at the sky, noticing the darkening clouds. It would be snowing again, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. One look at the car, and she decided against it. It had been a gift from Sesshomaru on their first wedding anniversary.

She didn't even want to think about Sesshomaru right now so she turned from it, walking in the direction of InuYasha's ranch. She could always count on her best friend, couldn't she?

Sesshomaru stepped inside his house, glad to finally be home. He had left work at a normal time but was called back in for an emergency delivery.

It had taken hours, and he had called Kagome to warn her. She didn't answer, however, and that worried him. She always answered, or at least called right back, and this time, she hadn't. He went to place his keys on the half-table, surprised to see an open jar of peanut butter.

He threw down his keys and picked up the jar to look at before setting it back down.

"Kagome?" He called, his confusion spiking when she didn't answer like normal. Perhaps she was asleep.

He continued walking into his home, crinkling his nose as the smell of vomit hit his senses. He walked towards the culprit, seeing the trashcan, and nudged it with his foot, surprised that she hadn't changed the bag.

He looked up the stairs, tempted to wake her and ask if everything was okay, but decided that she needed her rest. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

It appeared she hadn't cooked dinner at all, and once again, a bit of worry bit at his stomach. Just what was going on? He was about to go and check on his wife when he noticed the broken glass on the floor. He took a step towards it, confused out of his mind.

It was then that he saw the manila envelope on the kitchen table, and he stiffened. It had his name written on it, and it wasn't his wife's handwriting.

He quickly grabbed it, tearing it open, and began to read the contents. What he saw made his heart freeze. It was a paternity test saying that he had a son…with Kagura.

And, in that moment, he knew. He knew his secret had been discovered and Kagome had found out he wasn't faithful. Throwing the papers onto the table, he would think about them later, he ran up the stairs, two at a time, not stopping until he reached their room.

Slamming the door open, his stomach dropped when he saw that she wasn't there. He turned and made his way to her art room, throwing that door open as well, and what he saw broke the little bit of heart he had left.

It was destroyed.

Kagome, his perfect wife who hardly ever got angry, and most definitely not enough to break things, had destroyed one of the most precious things to her…then left.

"Kagome!" He yelled, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He ran back down the stairs, taking note that her jacket and boots were, in fact, gone, and ran outside.

Her car was still parked in the driveway, meaning she had walked wherever she went, and there was only one place close enough for that.

InuYasha.

Sesshomaru sprinted back inside, grabbed his phone, and dialed his brother faster than he ever had before. It only took two rings for InuYasha to answer.

"Oi, do you realize what time it is? It's damn near ten at–"

"Shut up, InuYasha. Have you seen my wife?" Sesshomaru interrupted, not willing to deal with his brother's mouth.

"Earlier, yea. She said she needed to talk to me about something, but I was busy. Two of my stallions got into a fight, and I had to patch up wounds. She jumped on Amadeus and went for a ride." InuYasha answered.

"When did she return?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping that he could still find his wife and talk to her. If he got ahold of her tonight, he might be able to stop her before she could file for divorce tomorrow.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I was kinda busy today so I couldn't really keep track of her. Hold on." InuYasha said before his voice went muffled. Sesshomaru could make out his brother asking if Amadeus was in the stall. He then heard InuYasha muttering something about 'fucking newbies' before his voice finally returned. "Amadeus is in his stall. The guys just checked. She probably crashed at Sango's. Don't worry, Man. You know every time you piss her off, she just needs to cool off. She'll be back with you tomorrow."

Sesshomaru sighed, wishing he could just go over there and demand his wife come home, but InuYasha was right. Now wasn't the time. Kagome needed her space and he would give it to her…for tonight.

"When she awakens, hold her there. Then call me immediately. I mean it, InuYasha. Do not allow her to leave for any reason." Sesshomaru warned, making himself clear.

"What the fuck is going on, Man?" InuYasha asked, and Sesshomaru hung up, not ready to tell anyone what happened.

He threw his phone on the couch and plopped down beside it, trying to figure out what he could do to fix this. His arms rested on his bent knees, his head leaning against the couch, and only one thought went through his mind at this point. He would make sure he kept his wife, even if it was the last thing he did.

InuYasha groaned as the shrill sound of an enraged horse woke him. He looked at the clock, agitated to see it saying two in the morning.

Another shrill, and he was jumping out of bed, pulling on some clothes, and running outside. Miroku had already beaten him to it and was struggling with a very angry horse, and it was quite clear to see why.

It was horny.

Some idiot had placed a stallion in with the mares. One must have gone into heat and sent it into a rage when he couldn't reach her.

InuYasha ran to help Miroku by grabbing the lead rope, wondering how the male had managed to do that at all with an out-of-control horse.

It was a tough battle but, between the two of them, they were able to get the stallion in the paddocks and let him go so he could run off some steam until he calmed.

InuYasha bent over, placing his hands on his knees, panting, while Miroku leaned against the fencing. "What the fuck happened?"

"I'm not sure. I heard the noise and came to check it out. He was in Amadeus' stall. I assume the new guy got the horses mixed up again." Miroku answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

InuYasha stiffened immediately when he heard that, his heart skipping a beat. "Where is Amadeus?"

"I don't know. I guess one of the paddocks. I know he isn't in any of the other barns. Besides this one, I performed all the night checks." Miroku replied, taking in InuYasha's panicking form.

"Please tell me Kagome is at your house?" InuYasha just about begged, pushing up from his knees to look at the male, who also straightened

"No, I haven't seen her since she tried to speak to you earlier."

"Fuck!" InuYasha shouted, startling Miroku, who was now looking worried. "Call every employee I have. Tell them if they want to keep their jobs, they will come. Then saddle enough horses for all of us, plus Sesshomaru."

Miroku's eyes went wide before he nodded and ran off, intent on doing just as InuYasha asked. InuYasha ran back inside and picked up his home phone, dialing his brother's number, knowing this was about to all turn into hell. It took one ring before Sesshomaru answered, and InuYasha prepared himself.

"We've got a fucking problem."

-sSs-

Cliffyyyyy. Sorry, I had to do it. Lol. I hope you all forgive me. It took forever for me to get in the mindset to write this chapter. I had to listen to Christina Perri's _The Lonely_ to even do it. Now that this chapter is written, from here on out, it will be angsty, which means it will be hard for me to write. After all, this entire story is to work on my angst skills. But, I hope you all enjoyed.

On a side note, I start school August 29. Its cosmetology school and I'm excited. I feel that it really shouldn't cut into my writing time, but we will see as I progress with my learning. If anyone has attended cosmetology school, I will welcome any advice given.

Shout outs:

sesskag493: Yea, my muse keeps punching me with new ideas, but one of my stories are completed so that should mean I will lower down my writing. At least hopefully. Lol.

Redrake323: I decided it was best to go ahead and tell him. We will all find out why later on.

Wren210: I just wanted at least one lemon before all hell broke loose, plus there are times that I am in the mood to write them. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Too Lost to be Found

Kagome walked through the forest, glad to see the first traces of InuYasha's ranch. The walk to his home didn't normally seem so long. Any other time, she had been with Sesshomaru, and he had always kept her distracted one way or another.

A small smirk hit her lips as she thought about the last time the two of them had walked to InuYasha's. They had made a bet to see who would last the longest in a tease war. Needless to say, Sesshomaru didn't even make it out of the woods before he pinned her against a tree and ravished her body. She hadn't minded.

Now, though…

Her smile fell from her face as she thought about her husband. Is that how it was with Kagura? Was he loving towards her? Was he passionate and thoughtful? This entire time, Kagome had thought she was special. That it was because of her that he acted this way.

She had been wrong.

Now, reality was setting in, and she realized that she had meant nothing to Sesshomaru. Everything she thought had been a lie. A misguided hope on her part. And damn, if it didn't hurt. She had never felt so much pain in her life.

Then again, she had never been tricked in such a way before either. She only wished she had so she could have had some kind of preparation for what was coursing through her veins. There was no one she could go to.

The only reason she was even thinking of InuYasha was because he was her best friend before Sesshomaru was even considered a friend. He would be there for her, no matter what. At least she had him.

An uprooted root caught Kagome's foot, nearly sending her to the ground. She was lucky to have stabilized herself. It was an uncommon thing since she was very clumsy. The last thing she needed to happen was for her child to get hurt.

The thought of her child brought up another issue, and Kagome's heart stopped. Never in her life had Kagome thought she would come to regret her child, but here she was, wishing she wasn't pregnant.

All because of Malik.

Sesshomaru's son from another woman.

Her husband already had a child. He didn't need the one she carried. Then, to make matters worse for her, Malik was already basically grown, meaning all of the hard parts, raising a child and caring for an infant, were done and over with.

Sesshomaru would never have to worry about any of that with Malik…but he would with their unborn one. Kagome wiped away a few tears as she pondered what she would do. Sesshomaru wouldn't want her child anymore, and that was a given.

After all, he was going to need to spend time with Malik and Kagura, forming the family she always wanted, with someone else. He wouldn't have time for her, or his unwanted unborn child. So, what options did she have?

She could have the child, then give it up for adoption. Some family would love it, even if she had to from afar. The only thing about that was, she didn't think she could grow the baby, feeling it move from within her womb, responding to her touch and voice, then give it to someone else. Then the child would grow, always wondering why its mother and father never wanted it, and Kagome didn't want that. Because the child was wanted, at least by her.

That brought her to another option. One that instantly had her stomach churning. Abortion. Could she, someone who has been against it for her entire life, murder her child? Her little baby. She really didn't think she could do it. Just thinking about it made her want to cry and vomit at the same time. So, in truth, it wasn't really even an option.

Then there was the final option which broke Kagome's heart. Divorce. She could leave Sesshomaru, move back in with her mom, and raise her child there. Sesshomaru would no longer have to worry about the baby he didn't want…or her. There would be no complications getting between him and Kagura, and everything would be easy…for him.

She, however, would lose the only person she had ever wanted, and loved. She wasn't sure her heart could handle that. Even now, her hand was clasped over the pumping muscle, hoping that the pain would die away.

Would it, or would she be forced to live with this the rest of her life?

She really hoped InuYasha could shed some insight because she was so confused at the moment. Hell, she didn't even know if this was real, or some horrible nightmare that she needed to wake from at this very moment.

A low branch that she didn't notice smacked her in the face, and she knew that this wasn't a nightmare. You don't feel pain in a nightmare, and that branch really hurt. Taking a deep breath, she finally made her way onto the ranch and spotted InuYasha immediately.

He was surrounded by a bunch of his workers, yelling something about two stallions. She assumed they had gotten in a fight considering he had a bunch of herbal medicine in his hand and looked as if he was about to put the paste on the nearest horse.

She really hated interrupting his work, but she needed him, now more than ever. She would give him a hand afterwards, making up for pulling him away from his business. He noticed her walking his way,and, after a confused expression, he gave a stressed but welcoming smile.

"You came to give Amadeus a ride. He is in the paddock over there." InuYasha said, motioning towards the horse that was grazing lazily with a few mares.

"Actually, can I talk to you about something?" She asked, giving him a pleading look. She was just about to turn and walk away, knowing that he would help her, when another rug was pulled out from under her.

"I'm sorry, Kags. If this horse scars up, his value goes down considerably. I need to look at his wounds now. I'll talk to you in about an hour." He stated, turning from her and making his way to the horse.

Kagome just nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and turned towards the paddock. It hurt, but she couldn't blame him. After all, his horses were expensive, and he didn't want to lose a dime because of something so simple.

So, she would sit at the paddock, waiting on her best friend to help her. She plopped herself down on the inside of the ring and watched all of the horses grazing, her hand gently running over her stomach.

It was then that she remembered she had left her phone at the house, but she shrugged. By now, Sesshomaru was most likely home and already noticed that she was gone. Would he come looking for her, or would he just let her go? Would he be angry at the condition she left the house in?

Perhaps she should have cleaned it and taken the car. At least then he would think that she was just out and about. Because, truthfully, she wasn't sure she wanted him to come and look for her. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, waiting on her friend. Her knees had been drawn up to her chest with her chin resting on them, all while she continued to pluck at the soft blades of grass, rolling them through her fingers. Before long, she noticed the sun beginning to go down.

With a sigh, she turned to look towards the paddocks, seeing InuYasha speaking to a worker in an angry tone. She couldn't make out what was being said, but it was clear that it was important. More important than her.

Maybe she had an exaggerated thought of her worth. Perhaps she wasn't as loved as she had believed. There was a stab in her heart once again. This time, she couldn't fight the tears, or the sob that escaped her as she stood.

The sound of her despair hadn't gone unnoticed by her best friend as his head snapped towards her. He never meant to take this long, but the horse had been wounded more than he had thought. He took a few steps towards her, only stopping when she stood and ran towards her horse.

InuYasha watched as she jumped onto her horse, wondering how such a small girl could get on such a large horse, especially without any tack. He watched her kick Amadeus into a straight gallop, not even stopping at the fence.

The horse glided over it with ease, and InuYasha sighed. Anytime she did something like that, he worried for his friend. She meant the world to him. Deciding that she needed time, he went back to work, wondering when she would come back to talk to him and just what his brother had done this time.

InuYasha watched as his brother's very expensive car skidded to a stop in the driveway. Sesshomaru just about jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards him, anger and fear very evident in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice louder than he had intended.

"I have no idea. I was told that Amadeus was back in his stall, but obviously, he wasn't. It was a different horse." InuYasha answered, turning and walking towards the barn, his brother on his heels.

Miroku was inside, pulling horses from their stalls and tying them to the nearest fence with their lead rope. InuYasha grabbed a saddle, just as Sesshomaru did, and walked to the nearest horse. They silently began to tack the animals.

It wasn't long before other cars began to arrive and, once informed that it was the favored Kagome that was missing, everyone jumped into action, getting all of the horses tacked and ready. Once everyone arrived, they had a total of twelve people ready to begin the search.

InuYasha walked to the nearest tack room, approached a safe, and unlocked it. Inside sat seven shotguns, and he grabbed six of them, plus a box of ammo. Once outside, he noticed his brother's eyes widen before looking out to the woods with worry. There were all kinds of animals in the forest. The protection would be needed.

"Listen up!" InuYasha called, getting everyone's attention as he loaded the first gun, then handed it to Miroku. "We will split up into six groups, two in each. I want my more experienced worker with a lesser. Each group will have one gun. Only use it to protect yourselves. Not all of these horses are used to the sounds the weapons make."

He continued loading the guns and passing them to the ones he trusted the most. He kept one for himself and walked over towards his horse, Beast, untied his reins, and mounted. Everyone else followed his lead, and he turned his horse around, needing to say one last thing.

"Call me immediately if she is found. If she is hurt, call an ambulance first and request a helicopter…actually, demand it. It is cold, and she has been missing for hours. Plus, she's pregnant. Now, get to work." He ordered before turning and urging Beast to go the way she had gone, Sesshomaru close behind him.

The rest of the group followed until it was time to separate and, eventually, they were alone, just him and his brother. It was then that InuYasha slowed to a steady walk, looking at the ground as he continued.

"Why have we slowed?" Sesshomaru asked, trotting up beside his brother, his agitation evident.

"Because I am tracking her. If I just bolt through the forest, I can't exactly follow her." InuYasha explained as he sat back in his saddle, bracing himself for the outburst he was about to get. "What the fuck did you do, Sesshomaru? She would never act like this normally."

The yelling and insults he was expecting never came, causing him to look at his older brother. What he saw shocked him more than he ever thought it would. He looked utterly broken. His shoulders were slouched, his eyes dull. He didn't even hold the mask he normally did. Instead, his face was full of…regret.

"I… Ten years ago, I was unfaithful." Sesshomaru whispered, not flinching when he was suddenly punched and knocked from his horse. He sat himself up and met the furious glare from his brother. Only when he knew that he wouldn't get punched again did he stand and mount the horse he was riding.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" InuYasha hissed, pushing Beast to continue on.

"I don't know. I had never meant for it to happen." Sesshomaru admitted, honestly wishing his brother would hurt him again. His throbbing jaw wasn't enough to justify what he did.

"Who was it?"

More tense and thick silence before a barely heard, "Kagura."

Once again, InuYasha had the urge to punch his brother, but he reined it in. They needed to focus on finding Kagome first. After that, he would beat the shit out of Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath, he continued with his interrogation.

"Why would you _ever_ go back to Kagura?"

"I only met up with Kagura to get answers. I was told that she was not alone and figured that it would be the closure I had so desperately wanted. I was wrong. When I arrived, she was alone and immediately began to pursue me. At first, I rejected her, even told her of Kagome, but she continued. Eventually, I…gave in." Sesshomaru explained, looking up to the sky and praying that his wife was okay…and that she would forgive him.

"Well, while I agree that you fucked up horribly, it doesn't explain why Kagome would run off like she did. Sure, she would have been pissed, but I know you love her, and I can guarantee you haven't touched someone else since that bitch. So what the fuck aren't you telling me?" InuYasha continued, noticing that he was right in his theory when his brother tensed up.

"Kagura became pregnant."

"You are one stupid fucker. If Kagome never forgives you, I will back her completely." InuYasha snapped before taking another deep breath.

 _Find Kagome, then beat the shit out of my brother._

Nothing else was said as they continued searching. Sesshomaru knew his brother was right. Perhaps, had Kagura not ended up pregnant, Kagome would have given him a second chance. Now, however, she had a permanent reminder of what he had done.

He didn't know what he was going to do about that child. Could he even accept the boy?

It took about two hours before they finally found the first sight of Kagome, but they didn't like what it meant. Immediately, InuYasha jumped from his horse and approached the grazing gelding. He patted Amadeus' neck, noticing that there was nothing wrong with the male.

When the horse realized he wasn't alone, his head picked up and he snickered, brushing against InuYasha's hand before turning and walking deeper into the forest. Knowing the bond the horse held with Kagome, InuYasha jumped back on Beast and began to follow the horse. He would lead them to Kagome.

As suspected, the sound of sobbing hit their ears, and the brothers shared a worried look before urging Amadeus faster. The first sight of Kagome had Sesshomaru jumping off of his chosen horse and running towards his wife.

InuYasha watched as his brother skidded to a halt and took his crying wife into his arms, relief on his face. He asked over and over again what was wrong but received no answer as Kagome continued to cry.

Finally, InuYasha dismounted and approached his family. He kneeled down by his brother and friend and rubbed some hair from her face, getting her attention. The moment she saw him, she left Sesshomaru's arms and went to his.

InuYasha ignored the hurt look in his brother's eyes, knowing he deserved it at the moment, and focused on Kagome. "What happened, Kags? We have been worried sick."

Wiping at her tears, Kagome spoke up for the first time that night. "I got lost and Amadeus and I were trying to find our way back when a snake spooked him. He threw me, and I landed on my knee. I can barely even walk so I knew I couldn't get on his back."

"Are you hurt anywhere else? How is the baby?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the look of surprise his wife sent him. Why would she be surprised at his questions?

"No, nothing else was hurt. The baby is fine." She whispered, flinching as Sesshomaru began to look over her knee.

"It is not broken, just twisted. The swelling is not horrible and, with an ice compress, will recede." He informed, standing and holding out a hand to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, and Sesshomaru sighed, placing his mask over his hurt emotions before beginning again. "Kagome, I know you do not wish to speak to me at the moment, however, for the safety of yourself and our growing child, we must return home. It is too cold for you to remain outside."

"Why do you even care?" Kagome asked, shocking Sesshomaru. Yes, he had cheated, but she was the love of his life. Had her trust been shaken so thoroughly?

"Kagome–"

"Please, don't." She begged before turning to InuYasha. "Can you help me?"

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, letting it fall limply to his side, and nodded quickly. He wasn't sure his brother could fix this, but right now, Kagome needed to be alone. If Sesshomaru was going to have a chance, then he needed to give her that space.

So, InuYasha stood, picking up Kagome bridal style, and began walking towards Beast. He hoisted her over the saddle, making sure she was steady before going towards Amadeus. Lucky for InuYasha, the gelding at least had a halter on which meant that the lead rope in his saddle bags could be used.

He grabbed the halter, led the horse towards Beast, hooked up the lead rope, and tied it to the horn on the saddle. When he knew it was secure, he climbed on behind Kagome and looked towards his brother. Sesshomaru looked even more defeated than he had before but he was already on his horse and waiting to return.

So, telling Kagome to steer home, he grabbed his phone and began making calls to all of his employees, letting them know she had been found and telling his workers to untack the horses and place them in their stalls before going home.

With what was about to happen, he needed everyone gone and, luckily, his employees were good. When they arrived, Miroku was the only one waiting, and he nodded to the male before jumping down.

He grabbed Kagome and held her to his chest before passing her off to Miroku and surprising the other two males present. "Let her stay at your house tonight. She is going to need Sango."

It was all he said, but it was clear that Miroku had been dismissed. Taking a glance between the brothers, he nodded before turning towards his home. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were silent as they took care of their horses, untacking them, brushing them, and placing them in their stalls. Amadeus drank and ate hungrily, and when all was settled, InuYasha turned to his brother.

Nothing was said as he finally let his rage take over. He tackled his brother, and the fight was suddenly started. This time, Sesshomaru defended himself, taking out his own frustrations on his brother. Both punched and hit and, quite honestly, aimed to hurt the other.

It only took a few minutes before they were both laying on the ground beside each other, panting. InuYasha spoke first, knowing his brother wouldn't. "I have no idea how Kagome is going to react and, ultimately, if she decides to leave, I will support her. But, until the decision has been made, I will help you."

Sesshomaru looked towards him, ignoring the blood from his lip and the pain in his eye as he regarded his brother. He gave a thankful nod, glad that he at least had his brother on his side. Now he just had to get his wife back.

-sSs-

We all know that Sesshomaru loves Kagome and that he would never reject their child. However, right now, she isn't thinking clearly. She is distraught and not sure what to really think so she is basically rambling in thought. Eventually, her thinking will begin to clear up, but it will take some time. On the paragraph about abortion, it is not about views. I will not disclose what my opinion on that subject is because it doesn't matter. However, I know that it is a touchy subject and just wanted to explain it. Kagome, the very person she is, would be against abortion. She is against all fighting and killing. Even in the anime, she left most killing to InuYasha, only doing so herself when she had no other choice. That is all that paragraph is about, nothing more. So, I really hope I don't get a bunch of reviews where everyone is chewing me out about it. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Yes, all hell is breaking lose. Lol. It will be tough on the couple for a bit, but all will get better.

Slvrphoenx: Everyone feels bad for Kagome, and I agree. It is going to suck for the next couple of chapters. Yes, but Kagura has never been one to do something subtly. Yes his dad will try and use this situation to his advantage, but his eyes will be opened up as well.

Sesskag493: I didn't mean to make you so upset. I'm sorry. Lol. Sesshomaru beat around the bush with telling Kagome. He had ten years to do so, and never did. That is his own fault. The story has not finished progressing, so you may be able to hate Kagura eventually… or may not.

Wolfgirl09: Eventually you probably will feel bad for Sesshomaru. He will go through a lot to get Kagome back.

Wren210: Yea, being in Kagome's shoes right now would really suck. I don't know what I would do. Don't feel bad for anyone yet…you have no idea where I am taking this. Hehehe. My muse says that you can be mad all you want right now, but eventually you won't be. The story has a few secrets that have yet to be disclosed. *Laughs loudly and evilly while scaring my cats* Sorry, my insomnia hit hard. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Forced Thoughts on a Dire Situation

Kagome groaned as something poked into her side. She tried to ignore it, hoping to get a little more sleep. The night before was spent mostly crying. Her entire body ached, especially her ankle. It almost felt as if she had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and she very well may have.

The poking at her side interrupted her thoughts again and she growled. Whatever it was, she was going to hurt it. All she was asking for was a little bit of sleep, and she didn't think that was asking for too much. After all, sleep was the only time she didn't think.

Thinking was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Another groan escaped her then, this time in slight horror. It had just occurred to her that Miroku had carried her to his home, meaning Sango was here. She loved her friend, and always would, but she could be nosy and pushy.

Kagome really didn't want to deal with Sango bashing her husband. Yes, Sesshomaru cheated and it made her broken heart throb every time she thought of it, but she still loved him. She was sure she would always love him.

Which was why she was at least going to think about her situation before she went running to the courthouse. However, right now, she didn't want to think of anything. She wanted to come to terms with what happened, then go from there.

The problem was, Sango and InuYasha knew of Kagome's past. The past that she hadn't even told Sesshomaru. It was just too painful to talk about…for her, and her mother. Because of this, Kagome already knew what Sango would say.

Sango was going to push that Kagome leave Sesshomaru. While their relationship was in the air, Kagome wasn't going to jump the gun and risk making a mistake. This entire situation was too delicate, and worth the thought.

The true problem was: could Kagome get past what Sesshomaru did?

Could she look at her husband, and not see Kagura, or their son, all the time?

Their son brought up other questions that had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Would Sesshomaru still be interested in having _their_ child if he already had another? Or was she just being silly and letting her emotions get the best of her?

Another poke caught her attention and she sighed before finally opening her eyes. Two sets of eyes met hers and she couldn't help but smile before patting the twins' heads. They smiled greatly at her before giggling and running off, announcing that she was awake.

Kagome could faintly hear Sango scolding her children for waking her, and Kagome stretched on the couch and yawned. She really was still tired. Her ears listened to all of the commotion going on in the kitchen.

It was clear that Miroku and Sango really didn't have the room for Kagome. Add that to the fact that Kagome needed someone who could remain unbiased in this situation, and she knew she would have to find another place to stay.

Where could she go?

InuYasha had too many people coming and going, and she knew that her crying episodes weren't over. She really didn't want any random person to see that. Touga was out of the question. She would go home before she dealt with him.

Her mother lived hours away, and they didn't have the money to drive all the way out here to pick her up. Nor would she ask anyone to drive her out there. Now that she was away from Sesshomaru, she didn't have much money either. She couldn't rely on her art since she couldn't paint.

There was only one person left, and honestly, she was perfect. She would know what Kagome needed, giving her space of comfort, and even be able to keep herself unbiased. Kagome didn't waste another second in calling this person, and as soon as she answered, Kagome broke down, explaining what happened.

Satori only shushed her, telling her not to speak any more of it right now and that she would be there in about an hour. Hanging up the phone, Kagome made her way to the bathroom, glaring at the couch that now had her back hurting, and splashed water on her face to hide her tears. It took a while.

When she was sure no one would notice, she made her way to the kitchen where she could smell food. She wasn't very hungry, but she wasn't naive enough to think that her friends wouldn't make her eat. Especially since she was pregnant.

So, hiding her limp, she made her way into the wolve's den, surprised to see InuYasha present. He took one glance at her and nodded, letting her know that he would give her space. She was grateful for it. Now, if only Sango would do the same.

"What are you planning on doing, Kagome?" Sango asked, placing a full plate in front of three kids while the forth was in a sling on her back.

"I plan on eating." Kagome answered, glancing at InuYasha who was glaring at Miroku.

"Yes, breakfast does look lovely, my dear Sango. Perhaps we should join Kagome then." Miroku started, attempting to get his wife to back down. He failed. The moment he received a return glare from Sango, he backed down. He would rather deal with the wrath from InuYasha than his wife.

"He cheated on you! You can't be thinking about going back to that bastard!"

"Hey!" Kagome and InuYasha said at the same time, defending the male that wasn't here to defend himself.

"What? It's the truth. I can't believe you would both defend him when he didn't even have the curtesy to keep it in his pants." Sango snapped, making a plate for Miroku who was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands.

"I'm not going to make any decisions until I have the full story. None of us know exactly what happened." Kagome argued, her eyes narrowing at Sango's scoff.

"We all know what happened. He fucked someone else. But, if you have to have details, then march on over there and demand them." Sango replied, rolling her eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Kagome groaned, turning and beginning to leave. It was the next words that dug into her back.

"Your mother didn't want to deal with it either, and look what happened." Sango stated, plain as day.

"That's enough." InuYasha snapped, grabbing Kagome's shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Yes, the asshole fucked up, but there is a lot more to this story than you know. You are my friend, Sango, but so is Kagome, and that asshole is my brother. This is their business, and we are going to give them space. They know, if they need us, they can come to us but, for now, we will leave it alone."

Sango didn't say anything as she glared at InuYasha. She knew he was right, but none of them realized that she was trying to help. Yes, she was making herself look like a bitch, but she was trying to get Kagome to face Sesshomaru. She would be okay with any outcome as long as her friend had whatever closure she needed.

She didn't want to see Kagome end up like her mother. Broken.

"Kagome." A new voice called out and, immediately, Kagome pulled away from everyone and just about ran to the woman who was welcoming herself into the house. Satori wrapped her arms around Kagome and shushed her crying, knowing exactly what the sad woman needed. After all, she had been through it before.

Sesshomaru kicked the blankets off of him as he finally stood from the too large bed. He hardly slept at all and fought himself the entire night. All he wanted to do was go over to Miroku's, grab his wife, and do whatever it took to get her to take him back. Instead, he stayed in his bed, his only company the bottle of whisky that hardly lasted an hour.

Now, he was exhausted, and had a pounding headache.

The knocking that he had been trying to ignore these last few minutes continued on, and he pulled on a pair of sleeping trunks from the floor before making his way downstairs. He made sure not to look in any mirrors on the way. He was sure he looked horrible.

He didn't pause as he confronted the door and slammed it open. His eyes went wide at who he saw, and it took a moment for the surprise to wear off so he could even speak, although he didn't want to speak at all.

"Kagura."

The dark haired woman looked over Sesshomaru and guilt flooded through her, but she pushed it away. This was something that needed to be done and she wouldn't stop now. She held out her hand as a greeting but pulled it back when a glaring Sesshomaru refused to take it.

"Look, I didn't mean to start any problems. I just felt you should get to know your son. He has a right to know his father." Kagura explained, not backing down.

"This is not a good time." Sesshomaru countered and began to shut the door. Kagura stopped it with her hand, her eyes almost looking desperate.

"How can meeting your son not be a good time?" Kagura asked, then ushered someone to her side. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a young boy was suddenly standing before him, looking nothing like him, and everything like Kagura. "I know Kagome gave you the papers. You can't argue with the test. This is your son, Malik."

"Are you my daddy?" The boy asked, looking up at Sesshomaru with awe in his eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything so he just nodded, regretting it immediately. The boy suddenly tackled him, hugging his waist, and it took everything Sesshomaru had not to push away the child. He wasn't sure he could ever think of the child as his, especially if Kagome left him.

He knew it wasn't right to blame a ten-year-old, but he couldn't help it. Something inside of him was screaming not to let this child in. It was something he couldn't fight. Honestly, he didn't even want to.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to bond. I will be back later this afternoon." Kagura announced, catching Sesshomaru off guard. He attempted to catch her but the child wrapped around his waist wouldn't let him, and before he could say anything, Kagura was back in her car and leaving.

Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru pulled Malik into his home and pointed at the couch. "Sit there. I must change. Then we will…figure out something to do."

"Okay, Daddy." The boy said, making Sesshomaru cringe.

He made his way upstairs, walked into his bedroom, closed the door, and leaned against it. His…son showing up ruined all of his plans for today. He had wanted to woo Kagome, show her how sorry he really was. It was why he didn't have work today.

He had called in sick with the intentions of going to the flower store and buying them out. He wanted to buy chocolates, and ice-cream, and anything that could get Kagome back. Hell, he had even been looking up jewelry.

Now, he couldn't because he had to babysit a child that he wanted nothing to do with.

For a brief moment, he thought of his true baby, the one still under Kagome's heart. God, he hoped Kagome would let him still be a part of the baby's growth. He still wanted to go to appointments and watch as the child developed. He hoped by the time the baby was born, he would have Kagome home again.

Pushing away all thoughts, he went straight to his closet and dressed.

He needed this day to be over already.

Looking himself over in the mirror, he deemed himself appropriate and made his way out of his room. He noticed the door to Kagome's art room open and his eyes narrowed. Slowly, he made his way into the now-spotless room and glared at the boy sitting on Kagome's chair, painting on a canvas.

Sesshomaru had spent hours cleaning up the mess that Kagome's wrath had made. He even had someone come out and replace the window in the middle of the night. He had made sure that her favorite room would be ready for her when she returned. Seeing this child in her spot rubbed him the wrong way.

"Did I not tell you to stay on the couch?" Sesshomaru commanded, making the boy jump.

"I'm sorry. I was just really curious. This art room is really cool." The boy stated excitedly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before pointing down the stairs.

Malik set down the paintbrush and obediently followed his father's orders, skipping most of the way. When he was gone, Sesshomaru removed the ruined canvas and set it aside to throw away. He set up a new one and placed a new brush out for Kagome.

When he was sure everything was the way she liked it, he finally left, locking the door behind him. He would have to make sure the boy understood that room, and his own room, were off limits.

He had just made it down the stairs when there was a knock on the door again. Cursing his luck, he hoped it was Kagura coming to take back her son. Imagine his surprise, yet again, when he was standing before his mother and the woman he loved with everything he had.

He immediately opened the door for them, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. Her own orbs were surrounded by puffy and dark skin, showing that she had been crying and didn't get much sleep either.

"Sesshomaru, we came so Kagome could get a few of her things. She will be staying at my house for a while." Satori stated, ushering Kagome to grab her things. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome silently nodded and just about ran up the stairs.

Kagome suddenly stopped, stunned for a moment at the sight of Malik on the couch, before she continued on to her destination. Swallowing the overly large lump in his throat, Sesshomaru turned to his mother.

"This is for the best. Give her time, my boy. She needs to rest for a few days, then she can think. Give her what she needs. Let her see you are willing to do whatever it takes." Satori whispered, placing a small hand on her son's face.

Sesshomaru truly looked lost and she hated seeing him like that.

"I've gotten what I need." Kagome said softly as she came back to stand beside Satori.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his wallet and grabbed a wad of cash. He didn't even take the time to count it as he held it out to Kagome. It didn't matter how much it was, she needed something to survive off of.

""No. Keep it." Kagome declined, and Sesshomaru sighed. He should have known better. So, instead, he held it out to his mother who took it from him. He knew she could convince Kagome to use the money as she needed it.

Taking a chance, Sesshomaru did one last thing before he let his wife go. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on her stomach, a thumb running over her abdomen, before he pulled her in close. His lips found her forehead, and he let his kiss linger.

"I love you, Kagome. Both of you." He whispered, his lips never leaving her skin.

Forcing himself, he pulled away, letting his hands fall away from her and letting her go for possibly the last time. For all he knew, that could be the last time he touched his wife, and that knowledge was tearing him up inside.

"You will let me know if you, or our child, need anything. Just name it, and you will have it." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome just nodded, fighting the tears that were filling her eyes. Satori placed a hand on her back and, giving a sorrow-filled glance towards her son, guided the young woman out the door, bags in hand.

Sesshomaru watched as his very existence walked away, got into a car, and left, never once looking back at him. He felt as if he wanted to cry, but he pushed all feelings and emotion away. At least, for now.

Later, he may break down.

But, for now, he had an unwanted son to deal with.

-sSs-

Yes, Sesshomaru may seem heartless right now when it comes to his son, but he is also going through a lot. Eventually, all of this will begin to change. While Satori is Sesshomaru's mother, the way I have written her character, she will be able to remain unbiased. In truth, she just wants what's best for her unborn grandchild. She will eventually elaborate on that. The foreshadowing to Kagome's past will be divulged eventually. Right now, it is too painful for Kagome to speak of, and those that know of what occurred also know that it is an unspoken rule not to speak of the past. That was why InuYasha got so mad at Sango. I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Sesskag493: nope, Kagome wasn't hurt too badly, at least not physically. Sesshomaru knows the repercussions of what he did, he is just hoping that he can gain her forgiveness. He really does love her after all. There will be lot of what you stated. I can promise that.

Redrake323: I'm going to try and put a bit of angst in this story, so the next few chapters won't be very fun.

Wolfgirl09: With it being ten years ago, it is likely that she will forgive him, but certain things in her life need to happen first, and we will see it as it all unfolds.

Wren210: Kagome's character could never go through with something like that, which is why I added it the way I did. Yes, it crossed her mind for a second, but she quickly pushed it away. Everyone loved the fight, and even I thought it would be good… that's why I added it. lol. Kagura will get what's coming to her. I already have it all planned out. I do have to ask, why would you be angry id Kagome has a girl? Not saying that is what she will have, I'm just curious.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

Kagome laid on the couch, a hand resting on her stomach, the other dangled onto the floor. Her mind was in turmoil and it didn't show any signs of letting up. As of right now, it all revolved around Sesshomaru and their still growing child.

Her next appointment was tomorrow and she had no idea what to do.

It had been about a week since she came to live with Satori, and the woman was helping Kagome more than she ever that she would. When Kagome needed space she got it. When she needed a shoulder to cry on, she got it.

She had to admit it was nice not having someone to pressure her into seeing Sesshomaru, or even speaking of him.

Satori never asked Kagome how she was feeling, or what she was thinking. She never gave her opinion on the matter, or made Kagome do things before she was ready. She simply made sure that the distraught woman knew she was there if ever needed.

Kagome would eventually take her up on the offer, but right now she still wasn't ready to even begin thinking on what happened. It still was too raw, too painful to even think about. So she didn't. She just pretended that it never even happened.

Now though, now she was going to be forced into it, by her own husband.

True, he never demanded his request of her, it was in fact, a request. But Kagome could tell he was desperate. The question was…why.

A few days ago, Sesshomaru had called and left a message, telling her that he still wanted to be a part of the growth of their child. If she allowed it, he wished to join her for her appointments, to see the baby curled under her heart.

The last time she saw him, he had said that he still loved her and their baby, but she had her doubts. After all, if he loved her, he would have never went back to Kagura. It didn't matter that it was ten years ago, it still happened.

Not to mention, if he cheated once, he may have cheated again. She really had no way of knowing. Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts off of his betrayal and back to his request.

In truth, there were two reasons as to why she felt he would be interested in going, and she couldn't decide which one it was. Either one would work, however, one was much better than the other and she couldn't help but to hope that it was that one.

She hoped that he legitimately still wanted their child, separated or not. That was the best solution, one she desperately wanted. Right now she didn't know what she was going to do with their relationship, but she wanted to keep her child, and she wanted that baby to have a father.

The other option was he may want to get rid of their unborn baby, and she wouldn't be able to handle that… for two reasons. She would never be able to do that, to either kill their child or give it away, and if he wanted that… she would never be able to look at him the same.

Tears threatened to fall as she remembered Malik sitting on the couch that used to be theirs. The boy had glared at her as if she interrupting something and she was made to feel uncomfortable in her own home.

She hadn't even been gone a full two days and already Sesshomaru was taking in his son, getting to know him. She couldn't blame him, he was his child after all, but what did that say for the one she carried. What were the chances of Sesshomaru accepting both?

"Kagome?" Satori called, pulling Kagome from her thoughts, and the woman sat up, looking at her mother in law.

Satori clutched the phone in her hand, hating to do this, but it was something that needed to be done. She knew where Kagome's mind had gone, and it needed to be set in the right direction. Her daughter in laws faith with her son had completely shattered, and because of that, she wasn't thinking irrationally.

"Kagome dear, Sesshomaru… he wishes to go with you tomorrow." Satori informed, watching as Kagome tensed up.

"Why?" Kagome asked, not looking up from her fidgeting hands.

"What do you mean why? He wishes to see you and make sure his child is healthy." Satori replied, her tone scolding. It was time to start pushing the young woman in the right direction.

"He has Malik…"

"Yes, he does. However, if you think for one moment that would mean he wants nothing to do with the life he helped to create, you are wrong. Yes, my son is a fool and made a mistake, but he would never throw you or your child away, and you know this." Satori reprimanded, her body tense. She hated doing this, being firm, but it was needed.

Her voice softened considerably and she walked the rest of the way to sit next to the woman who was now fighting tears. "Kagome, I am not asking you to take him back. Ultimately that will be your decision to make, and one that will take time. However, he is asking to be a part of that baby's life, to give the support that a father does. Do you really want to deny him because of mistakes he made ten years ago?"

Without saying another word, Satori handed the phone to Kagome, leaving the decision to her. Kagome hesitated, but eventually took the phone in a tight grip. Slowly the woman placed the phone to her ear, before swallowing.

"H-Hello." She whispered, hating how her voice sounded so weak and raspy.

It was quiet for a second, as Sesshomaru was caught off guard, but finally he spoke. "Kagome. Will you allow me to escort you tomorrow? I wish to see how our child fares."

"J-just you?" She asked. Right now she didn't think she could even see Malik or Kagura at the moment.

"Yes, Kagome. It will just be me." He replied. Why did his own voice sound so tight just then?

"You won't bring…it…up?" Again something she didn't think she could handle right now.

"No. I will not bring up what occurred until you come to me. Only then will we discuss it. I am giving you the time you need, and I will not push you. I simply wish to be a part of our child's life. I ask for nothing more than you are willing to give." He promised, and Kagome could feel herself relaxing slightly, if only a little.

"I-I don't have a car…Satori will be busy." She whispered. Her hand tightened on the phone, knowing what he was going to say.

"I will come and get you." He paused for a moment, and Kagome stayed silent, knowing that he had more to say. "Thank you for allowing me this, I will be sure you won't regret it."

Kagome said nothing, and instead hung up the phone. She handed it back to Satori and stood, her arms wrapped around herself. Suddenly she felt drained and exhausted and she just wanted to go to sleep.

So she silently made her way to her room, never noticing the way Satori's eyes followed her.

Kagome shut the door to the car as she climbed into the passenger seat. She rubbed her hands together, hating that she forgot her gloves at Sesshomaru's. She could hardly feel her fingers anymore. A large hand turned a few vents towards her, sending the heat her way and she gave him a grateful glance.

She jumped slightly when the gloves she had just been wishing for were suddenly being handed to her, and she hesitantly took them, again giving a glance of acknowledgement to her husband. He said nothing as she pulled them on and instead pulled out to the road, beginning to head in the proper direction.

"How have you been, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, attempting to break the tension in the car. "How has the pregnancy been?"

"Fine, I guess. I get morning sickness bad, but other than that, I haven't really had any symptoms." Kagome answered, leaning her head against the seat. She hadn't been able to keep anything down for days now, and it didn't seem as if that was going to change anytime soon. It was frustrating, because of how hungry she felt.

"How bad is it?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing the way her face already looked pale.

"Bad. Satori is forcing me to drink this disgusting tea, and it helps a little, but soon the sickness comes right back." Kagome replied, surprised by how easy it was to talk to him right now. Sure, it was still awkward, but as long as it stayed on their baby, she could handle it. "Pull over!"

He did as she asked immediately, and she was out of the door before he even had a chance to stop. She scrambled away, hitting her knees a few feet from the car and immediately emptied her stomach. There wasn't much there, but it was enough.

Sesshomaru also got out of the car and made his way to his wife, he kneeled beside her, grabbing her hair and holding it out of the way. Looking at the contents of her vomit, it was easy to see she wasn't eating very much.

Other than a few tea leaves, it contained mostly stomach acid and bile. His faced formed into a scowl of worry as Kagome continued to heave, not able to bring anything else up. Taking a chance he began to rub her back, attempting to sooth her.

He knew he may be pushing the boundaries, but there was no way he was willing to allow his wife to suffer alone when he was right there to help. Finally it seemed as if she was going to calm down, and she leaned back on her heels panting. Wet tracks fell from her eyes, and Sesshomaru reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and began to wipe her mouth.

Kagome watched his face as he did his task, noticing the worry etched into his scowl. She took note of the gentle way he helped her to clean her mouth, and the way he then folded the napkin so that when he wiped her eyes he didn't spread the vomit further.

It confused her. Why was he acting like he cared so much…like nothing had changed between them. He didn't love her, he couldn't. So why was he pretending. Did he think that because she was pregnant with his child that he had to keep acting?

"You don't have to do this…" Kagome whispered, pulling away from his hand as his eyes flicked towards her.

"Do what?" He asked, setting his hand against his knee.

"Pretend that you care. If you really want to stay in this baby's life, I won't keep you from it, but you don't have to act like you love me to do so." She replied, looking away.

In doing so, she never noticed the shock or hurt that crossed Sesshomaru's face, before it settled into anger. She never saw the way he closed his eyes slowly, or the way he fisted up his hands. She never saw just what her words did to him.

"Come Kagome, we will be late." He said, pushing to his feet.

He didn't even try to hold out a hand for her, knowing that she wouldn't take it, but he did linger, making sure she was steady before he followed her to his car. Kagome did nothing but grab a piece of gum from her purse, and Sesshomaru stayed silent as they drove to the doctor's office.

Nothing was said between the two, even when they arrived and were called back to the room. Sesshomaru watched as they had Kagome remove her pants, and get up on the table. She lifted up her shirt, and his eyes traveled to her stomach, wishing that was showing. By now, she would only be three months along, and that wasn't enough time for him to see the progression of his child.

His eyes flicked to the doctor as she came in, and he registered her speaking. He listened in, taking note of what all Kagome needed for her pregnancy. He agreed with what the doctor, Kikyou, said and nodded his approval. He would have to be sure he told his mother of what was said.

Kikyou said to keep drinking the tea, and no matter what eat. She informed that even if she couldn't keep the food down, the child would still be able to get nutrients before it was repelled. Something else Sesshomaru agreed with, and had Kagome not managed to tear his heart out, he would have already told her.

Kikyou finally began the ultrasound, and Sesshomaru sat up in his chair, looking at the screen. His own spotted his child before Kikyou's did and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. It had grown since the last time Kagome had come, and already he was proud.

Hearing the heart beat just made his chest puff out in pride, and he looked to Kagome, surprised to see her watching him. She looked away immediately and her cheeks flushed at being caught. He looked away again and back to the monitor. How he just wanted to grab her hand and squeeze it.

When it came time to printing the pictures, Sesshomaru asked for his own copies. He knew Kagome would keep hers, and he wanted his own to look at. He already bought a picture frame for them, and he would set it on his nightstand, beside the photo of him and Kagome at their last vacation.

It would be what he looked at every night before he went to sleep.

Kikyou helped to clean off Kagome, giving a last few pointers, and then they were sent on their way. Sesshomaru opened the door to his car for Kagome, glad that she at least accepted that, and before he knew it his time with her was over.

It almost seemed as if he flew to his mother's house, when instead he went under the speed limit. Kagome didn't even attempt to say anything to him as she reached for the handle, and he did something he hadn't expected to.

He locked the doors before she could leave.

Blue eyes slowly turned towards him, and he decided if his body acted before he had a chance to think about it, he wasn't going to waste this moment. He wasn't going to waste any moment he was lucky enough to receive.

Quickly his hand shot out, grabbing her chin and forcing her to continue looking at him. "Kagome…I never _once_ pretended how I felt about you. I have always loved you, and will continue to do so no matter how much you deny it. Even if you did not carry my child I would still fight for you, I will _never_ stop fighting to have you back at my side…where you belong."

Tears pooled into Kagome's eyes and she wrenched her head away from his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, the anger she felt very evident. "You can't love me when you fucked Kagura and fathered her child. Go to hell, Sesshomaru."

And with that she unlocked the door, stepped out, and slammed it behind her. He watched as she ran inside, and when that door shut, he leaned his head against his seat and sighed deeply. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't bring himself to let her continue thinking the way she had been.

This had been the first time he saw her in days, and it ended in disaster. How he had hoped this meeting would have went well. Straightening up, he pulled out of the drive way, determination on his face.

Yes, this was a setback, but he wouldn't give up.

-sSs-

One step forward, three steps back. Enough said.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: I feel bad for Sesshomaru as well, but soon Kagome will began to sit back and think about things. It won't take long before she finally ask him to answer a few questions and that will be the first step in the right direction.

Lady Sesshomaru sama 949: Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?

Tacosfly: Was this update quick enough for you? Lol. Perhaps your sneaking suspicious is correct, perhaps not. You will just have to wait and see.

Wren210: There is more going on with Satori than anyone knows. She has kept it a well-hidden secret, but soon Kagome will figure it out. While I would normally agree with your theory on Kagome having a girl, this time, I don't. Sesshomaru is just a normal doctor, he doesn't own any property other than where he is, he isn't a lord, nor is he insanely rich. He is just a normal human in this story, so he has no need for an heir. I will say that I have already decided what she is going to have, I will not however say what that decision is. Lol. You will just have to wait? I need to do some research and find out how far along a woman needs to be before they can tell the gender of the baby, that way I can find out when it needs to be included. Lol.

Supernaturalfan17890: They may, they may not. We shall see.

Sesskag493: Your thoughts on Sesshomaru and Malik are exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that chapter, plus I know more about what is happening in the story, so it is easier for me to think in these things. While I normally answer questions, I refuse to answer any questions that pertain to the plot. So, you will just have to continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

The wifi for my school sucks, so i was forced to copy and paste to post this. Please ignore the horrible formatting. Its just how fanfiction changed it.

Chapter 12

Light Inside Darkness

Kagome rested in the tub, the water a little too warm, yet perfect for her skin. It came up to her breast, covering the rest of her body as the bath bomb she had just tossed in began to cloud the water. It held a soothing lavender scent, which was something she needed at this moment. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bomb as it fizzed and bobbled in the water. Even though her eyes remained glued to the fizzing ball, and her hand floated just beneath it, feeling the bubbles on her skin, her eyes weren't seeing it at all. Her mind was too far gone.

It had been few weeks since she last saw Sesshomaru, two to be exact. His last words to her wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to forget it. How could he say that to her, especially so easily. His golden eyes even matched his words, which just caused more confusion to form in her battered heart. She still didn't understand it, how could he love her if he had sex with another woman. Yes, it was ten years ago, but that time frame didn't mean anything. She had given her all in their relationship, and he threw it away by running to Kagura. It just couldn't be possible for him to love her so deeply.

The water sloshed as Kagome raised her hand, placing it on the swelling bump of her abdomen. Her fingers ran gently over the wet skin, feeling the smoothness. While her bump was small, hardly even noticeable, it was still a bump. It was still a sign of the growing life curled under her heart. It was an assurance that while it seemed her life was beginning to fall apart, she still had this one healthy, beautiful reminder that something good had come out of this whole mess. Her baby had quickly become the light in her dark life, and she didn't know what she would do without this growing life.

Of course, when thoughts of her baby formed in her mind, it wasn't long before another child forced his way into her thoughts. Malik was still a sore subject with her, no matter how much time passed. He was a grown child, much easier to care for than an infant, and she still had lingering doubts that Sesshomaru would want the child she now carried. However, slowly, she was beginning to believe that Sesshomaru may very well want and even care for their baby, even with Malik. While Kagome hadn't seen Sesshomaru in these few weeks, she had spoke to him. He would call and ask her about their baby, the one thing she was able to talk about. He calls everyday and asks how their creation was doing, before asking her the same. It was reassuring to her, even if she didn't know how he felt about her.

There had been one time she could hear Malik in the background as she spoke to Sesshomaru. The child had been throwing a massive temper tantrum, and Kagome felt bad for Sesshomaru in that moment. Even she didn't know if she could handle that. The boy had been begging for attention, and Sesshomaru had denied him, wishing to speak to Kagome instead. Of course, Malik's fit impressively grew and Kagome had been able to hear something shattering. Even through all of this, Sesshomaru never got off the phone and continued to ask about their baby.

It was easy to hear that Sesshomaru was aggravated at the situation, and quickly losing his patience, but he needed to know that their child was okay. It was all they really talked about, and it sometimes seemed as if Sesshomaru clung to these conversations. She was thankful that he continued to give her the space she needed. At the time she couldn't handle anything more. But, she knew one thing for sure. Sesshomaru had proved that he cared about their child, maybe even more than Malik.

That realization made Kagome move on to the hardest thing she had been thinking of these past few days. Ultimately, she knew Sesshomaru and herself needed to get along simply because of the child growing in her womb. She wanted to be able to raise her child in a healthy environment, even if Sesshomaru and her never get together again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to return to him in that way or not, it was something else that would require thought.

However, to be able to even look at Sesshomaru properly, she needed answers. She had questions, questions about the night he shared with Kagura ten years ago. She also needed answers about what happened in between ten years ago and present. She couldn't shake that thought that if he cheated on her once, he did it again. She needed to ask no matter what he said, because ultimately his answers would determine the outcome of their future. She would never be able to work out the thoughts and doubts that swirled in her brain and that was what she needed. She needed to work through this and see what would happen between her and Sesshomaru.

Her hand continued to rub the swell of her stomach as a sigh escaped her throat. Ultimately this baby was one of the most important things in her life, and she wanted the child to have it's father. Asking questions was taking her one step closer to that goal. Also, because this child was the most important thing to her and she knew she needed to keep herself healthy for it. She needed to keep on eye on her physical and emotional health, and pushing the problem away wasn't helping anything. It was time she faced the problem head on.

With that thought she stood carefully from the tub the water sloshing back into place as it ran down her body quickly. She stepped out, shivering as the cold air ran over her wet body. It was still mid winter, and even though the heat was on, it wasn't enough to take away the chill Kagome always seemed to feel. Since her hair had been pulled up prior to the bath, Kagome only needed to grab the one towel and wrap it around her body. At least it would be quick drying time. Beelining to her phone, she quickly dialed the number and placed it to her ear. She had to move fast, or she would back out.

She bit her lip in nervousness, unsure of how this conversation was going to go. She knew Sesshomaru wanted her back desperately, even if she didn't understand why. He very well may refuse to answer any questions out of fear that she would run away even farther, and to be honest, Kagome didn't know what she would do. She knew she missed what her and Sesshomaru used to have, but she didn't know if she would ever be able to get past what he did.

"Kagome?! Whats wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru answered, his voice panicky. Kagome groaned inwardly in annoyance at herself. She never called Sesshomaru, because he always called her. It wasn't surprising that the one time she called, he automatically thought something was wrong. Still, she didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"Everything is fine. The baby is okay, as am I." Kagome soothed, surprised she was trying to calm him. Did he really deserve that, Ultimately, it didn't matter because it was hardwired in her to make sure he was okay. Her heart wouldn't allow anything else.

"What can I do for you?" Sesshomaru asked, the panic now replaced with hope. She did sigh this time, knowing she was going to disappoint him. There was no way she could give him what he really wanted right now.

"I…I have questions." She muttered, pulling her teeth between her lip again. Why was she getting so upset that he was upset. It didn't make any sence to her. He cheated on her, proved that he didn't care, and she still couldn't make herself pull away from him completely.

"I see. About that night?" He questioned. And as predicted the hope vanished immediately and was replaced with disappointment and apprehension.

"Yes. I can't keep running from this. I need to move on." Kagome stated, not realizing just the way her answer sounded. It wasn't until she heard the deep gasp and then the sound of Sesshomaru clearing his throat that she realized something was wrong.

"You mean move on from me?" He asked quietly. Kagome closed her eyes, tears beginning to pool. Why did he sound so defeated and terrified at the same time. This is what she was talking about, had he never cheated, she would have still thought he was in love with her. However, now she wasn't sure what he was thinking about at this point, and this is what she needed to work through.

"I… I don't know, Sesshomaru." Kagome paused, her voice a whisper. This conversation was already getting hard. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Getting the answers I need will be the first step to making a decision. I need more time." She sat on her bed, her knees pressed together as she bent over slightly, as her hand clutched her towel together. She had no idea what she should be feeling at this moment.

"I will not push you. Yes, I want you back, but I will give you the space you require. Allow me to buy you dinner and I will answer any question you have truthfully. I will do anything if that means you will come home and return to my side." Sesshomaru declared, his voice strong. It was clear he was really going to fight to get her back, and that just brought her back to the question of why. Why did he want her back so bad? It just made her more determined to figure out what she wanted.

"Okay. Pick me up for dinner tomorrow." She agreed, before hesitating. She shouldn't do this, but she really wanted it, no matter what she told her stomach. "Can we…"

"What does our child want, Kagome?" He asked, a chuckle in his voice. Kagome couldn't help but to smile sweetly at the thought, that even now, he could still read her so well.

"He or she really wants Italian." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"I will make reservations to our favorite restaurant." Sesshomaru informed before pausing. "Kagome, I have no idea how this will end. You know I don't want you to leave me, but I must say, I am glad you are taking this step. I will do what ever you require of me, anything to bring you back to my arms. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Kagome quietly agreed, unsure of what to say. She knew how he felt, as far as wanting her back, but that didn't mean she was ready to hear it. She knew ultimately, she would hear it and couldn't escape it, but that didn't stop her heart from beating out of her chest every time she did. She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She knew that this was the right thing to do, that this was the first step to healing that she needed to take. No matter how painful, no matter what happens between her and Sesshomaru, this was the first step in the right direction.

…HM…

Kikyou grumbled as she walked down the street, fuming. Another date, another scum bag, another day wasted. She curled into her jacket, trying to fight off the cold as she grumbled Was it really so hard to find someone that met her standards. She knew how that sounded, but she didn't really have that high of standards. She didn't have an exaggerated value of her worth, she just wanted to be loved and cared for. She wanted someone that was hardworking and motivated, but someone who could also be romantic and sensitive. She could care less about money or looks as long as the person loved her, and she loved him in return. She really didn't think that was asking to much.

She tried and tried and always failed. Just this last date was proof of that. It had been perfect, everything she was looking for. He was a true gentlemen, at least at first. From the very moment they met for lunch, he was flattering. He pulled out her seat, which was a first for her, they were able to carry on a conversation without the awkward silences that a lot of dates held. He spoke about himself, informing her of what he did and the likes, then he allowed her to speak, and together they would take turns. She had felt a connection with the man, but that all changed in a moment.

The moment she mentioned what she did for a job, the entire date was ruined. The man had literally spit his drink all over her, then he had the audacity to ask if she was a lesbian. How any times did she have to hear that question. Their were other reason's to be a gynecologist than to just look at a woman's vagina all day. What about the joy of helping to birth a baby, of bring life into the world? Why did it always have to be turned into something sexual.

At the moment the man opened his mouth, Kikyou stood and walked out, not wasting anymore time. She hadn't gotten a chance to eat and now she was hungry and in need of lunch. Plus she didn't even have a ride home. She had had such high hopes for this date, she assumed they would be meeting again, and her car needed a tune up. So she dropped it off at the car shop and can't pick it up till the next day. She had hoped her date would take her home, and now she was angry at herself for being presumptuous. How wrong she was.

She startled when a large furred muzzle was suddenly shoved into her face. She jumped, but then settled as her brown eyes met soft yellow, long lashes blinking once before they met her eyes again. She smiled before raising her hand to gently brush against the brown muzzle of the horse. He was gorgeous with his brown a white coloring. She wasn't around horses much, but this coloring had aways been her favorite.

"Your beautiful." She whispered and the horse blew out a puff of air as if it agreed. It was clear the animal has a bit of arrogance, and it just made her smile. He was spoiled by who ever owned him. She chuckled as she pated the horse, brushing off some snow. She was glad to see the blanket under his saddle as well as the stockings on the legs of the animal. It was cold, and the owner made sure to keep the animal warm.

"Maybe I can give up having a boyfriend and keep you as a friend instead." Kikyou mumbled and the horse snickered, stomping his foot in pleasure as she rubbed his ear. She smiled again, and chuckled. She had never met a horse like this before. "I wonder what your name is?"

"Beast." A voice answered, making Kikyou whirl around. She scowled when she notice who the voice belonged to. She was more angry about how her heart reacted to being around him again than the fact that he was here. It had always been like that with him, no matter what she thought of him. It never failed to happen when her eyes saw the golden orbs he carried, or the abnormal white and silver hair she found beautiful.

"InuYasha."

sSs

Decided to come back to this story for a bit. I just started school about a month ago and currently have six stories open between Dokuga and Fanfiction. So I've decided that having myself on a schedule will no longer work. I will write when I have time, and which ever story seems best for me. I can assure you, you won't have to wait very long for chapters, but I'm not going to be able to post multiple chapters weekly anymore. I hope you can all accept this. What are some questions that you think Kagome should ask Sesshomaru. I already know of a few, but I don't have a lot. Your help is always welcome. I hope you all enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Beginning and an End

Kikyou continued to scowl at InuYasha, having no interest in speaking to him. It didn't matter that her heart skipped a beat, or some part of her longed to speak to him on a deeper level. He was a scumbag and pervert just like the rest of the men she had been around. Still though she didn't walk away. Her gloved hands stayed on the horses muzzle continuing to pet the animal.

"He's a good horse, and he likes you." InuYasha commented, motioning with his head to the dazed and happy animal. Kikyou turned to look at the animal, and tried to conceal her smile. Beast really was cute, and she sighed, disappointed that InuYasha was the one that owned him.

It was at that point Kikyou's stomach let out the loudest growl she had ever heard before. Beast even jolted, lifting his head with a snort. Kikyou blushed hard, turning even farther away from InuYasha. The man didn't say anything though s he walked past her, the smell of food hitting her nose. She watched as InuYasha walked past, two large bags of wac donalds in his hands. He silently put both bags into the saddle bags and securely locked them in place before glancing towards her.

His eyes captivated her. The soft amber was molten, and she could look into them all day long. That was dangerous. He had proved by their first meeting he wasn't worth much, and she had no desire to even somewhat settle down with a guy like that. Luckily for her, InuYasha silently mounted the horse, and gripped the reigns loosely in his hand. She gave one last pat to Beast and a single glance to InuYasha before turning and making her escape.

Some part of her wanted to stay, but she knew it would end badly if she did. So instead, she forced her feet to keep moving away from the man and horse. Although, she didn't get far before she felt something brush against her shoulder. She looked up, and let out a shocked laugh to see Beast's muzzle over her shoulder and an innocent looking InuYasha sitting in the saddle. She took note that the male had dropped the reigns and was letting the horse do what he wanted.

InuYasha shrugged nonchalantly, before his faced turned serious and apprehensive. "Could you help me with something?" He asked, pointing to the saddle bags below him. "I bought enough food for my brother and me, but he cancelled at the last second. Something about him and Gome, and well, I hate wasting food…"

Kikyou opened her mouth to decline, but stopped. She took a moment to look at the situation, and she saw surprised her. InuYasha knew she was hungry. There was no was he didn't hear her stomach just a few minutes prior. Still though, he made it seem as if he needed her help with eating the food than just offering out of pity. He knew she was embarrassed, and made sure she had no reason to feel so. It was enough to make her think about her answer, instead of out right denying him.

"Also," He started, a blush on his cheeks. "Gome, umm, well, she told me…Fuck." He sighed, rubbing his face in agitation and Kikyou couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched him. "Damn it! I'm sorry for being a perverted dickhead. Fuckin Miroku dared me to do some shots, and I was an idiot. I don't even know how many I drank, and I barely remember-"

"I'll help you." Kikyou interrupted, her smile wider as she tried to keep a chuckle at bay. She had never had a man fumble as they talked to her. It was as if InuYasha was worried he would ruin this chance again. And the way his face lit up made it that much better. "But, where will we eat? And I don't have a car at the moment. It's in the shop."

"Will the park do? I know its cold, but I have a heated blanket in my bags, and the pond is beautiful when its frozen. Occasionally the ducks will slide across it. That is if any are too stupid to not fly south. Lol." He offered, and Kikyou nodded. She couldn't help. But feel as if this was a date. It was something she would keep to herself, but she wouldn't argue it either. "As far as getting there…"

Kikyou took a step back when he held out a hand and she realized what he wanted. He wanted to ride to the park, but there was only one problem with that. "I don't know how to ride." She admitted. She expected him to look down on her, but instead, he just smiled.

"I'll teach you."

She hesitated for a moment longer, the gently took his hand. His grip tightened on hers as if he didn't want to let go. He walked her through how to get behind him, and on the first try, and with him pulling her up mostly, she was seated behind him. She squealed and wrapped her arms around InuYasha as tight as she could as Beast took a few steps to adjust to the extra weight. His hand patted one of her arms and she relaxed a bit.

"We'll go slow." He comforted, and with that he set off. It wasn't fast at all, and even with her being high up, she found riding to be a bit of fun. The smile on her face was large and even hurt a bit as they made the short trip to the park. It didn't take long before they arrived, and she was disappointed when he began to instruct her on how to get off. He grabbed the food and blanket, before letting the animal roam wherever he wanted.

"Thank you." Kikyou said, taking a bite of her burger after InuYasha had gotten them setup. She was comfortably warm and hadn't quite had this much fun in awhile. InuYasha grunted a bit and leaned back, already having scarfed back his half of the meal. He rested on his elbows and looked out at the frozen pond, the silence between them wasn't stifling at all.

"So… where are you from?" InuYasha asked, hesitantly. Kikyou looked at him in confusion, and he blushed again. "You, uh, you never rode a horse before. And well, that is common knowledge around here…"

"So you put two and two together?" Kikyou asked with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm from California. There are horses around there, but not much. Nothing like here. And the only ones who had horses were those that could afford them."

"Yea, they are expensive. For awhile there, I didn't think I would be able to keep my ranch." InuYasha agreed, before looking towards Kikyou again. "Cali huh? Never been. How different is it from here?"

"You have no idea." She laughed and launched into a tale of her life before the mountains. The mountains in California, were nothing compared to where she was now. He never once interrupted or made a rude comment, instead he listened. But soon enough, she got tired of talking about herself, and wanted to turn to InuYasha. "What about you? Why did you buy a ranch?"

"Keh. To piss off my asshole of a father." He answered, and Kikyou was surprised for a moment.

"That's it? Just to make your dad mad?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him some more.

"You ain't ever met the bastard, ask Gome, she understands. I wasn't good enough in my fathers eyes. My grades weren't the best, I never brought home the prettiest girls, I spoke my mind way too much. I was nothing like my brother, who was quickly rising to be one of the best doctors for his age. So, my father paid for me to go to law school. He apparently black mailed the top dog, and bam, I'm supposed to be shipped off to become a lawyer just like him. He had also just told me I couldn't hang out with my friends because of a mistake they made and he hated Gome, who is my best friend. So my brother and friends, helped me pack my shit, and I bought the ranch all within two days."

"How did he take that?" Kikyou asked, hoping she never had to meet the man.

InuYasha let out a bark of laughter, his eyes lighting up. "Steamin. He was so angry, Sesshomaru refused to tell him where I was. Which just made things worse. Eventually he found out, and told me I was going to fail, and for awhile I believed him, but then I finally had a breakthrough. And when I made my first million I made sure the old man knew. All the bastard could do was walk away. Even though I made something of myself, surpassed him and my brother in monetary value, I still wasn't good enough. If it wasn't for my ma, i'd have nothing to do with the fucker."

Kikyou grabbed his hand, and his head snapped towards her. "I think that if any one can come out on top, even with all of that negative energy trying to pull them down, they are worth much more than their money."

The look he gave her then damn near broke her heart. She wondered if anyone has told him he had done good, or if he has just believed everything his father had told him. Hearing what she said, had touched something deep inside of him, and it made her happy to know that she could do that for him.

There was no denying it anymore. He had proven he was much more than a perverted dickhead, and the connection was there. She wanted to see exactly where this relationship went, because while he seemed to be gruff and rude on the outside, there was a much softer spot inside. It was that spot she wanted to get to know.

…HM…

Kagome fiddled with her fingers as she looked down at the table. Across from her sat Sesshomaru, his gaze concerned as he watched her. They had just finished their meal in silence, and now it was time to get to the hard part. Luckily Sesshomaru had requested a private table for them to sit at, so she didn't have to worry about anyone over hearing them but she now had to fight with herself.

She needed her questions answered, but she didn't want to hear them. She placed a hand to her stomach feeling it roll already, and Sesshomaru sat up straighter, getting ready to help her if she were to become sick, and that action alone did it. Seeing his concern was enough to give her the courage to move forward, if only to see where their relationship was going to go from here.

"Tell me about it." Kagome breathed, her deep breathes helping to keep her nausea at bay.

Sesshomaru nodded tensely, before swallowing. "We had only been together for a few months. I was studying for a test when Kagura contacted me. At first I ignored her, but she was persistent. I finally replied to tell her to leave me alone, but she offered answers, and at that time, I wanted a few of those answers, much like you do now. I was told we would be in the presence of others, but she lied. I attempted to leave immediately but… she wanted more from me. I declined, even mentioning you but she never gave up, and… well, you know where it went."

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and swallowed deeply just as he had. "You resisted, but she continued?"

"She went so far as to push me to the ground and grab me." Sesshomaru admitted. He hated seeing the pain on Kagome's face, but she needed answers, and he would give them.

"Some would consider that rape." Kagome commented, and Sesshomaru shook his head. Claiming rape would make things easier for him. Kagome would come running back to his arms, and all would be well, but he wouldn't lie.

"I gave in. I willing went to bed with her." He whispered, and Kagome looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Why her?" Kagome asked, looking at him again and he fisted his hands. These questions were a lot harder to answer than he thought they would be.

"She was there. You and I had not reached that step yet, and…" he paused, but continued on when she didn't say anything. "The sex with her had always been good before that night."

"Is she better than me? Does she please you more?" Kagome gasped out, the tears starting to fall. She had given him her virginity, so she had no idea how to do anything at first. He had needed to teach her.

"No!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Never think that, Kagome. You give me everything I ever needed and more. I knew that the first time we made love. I was stupid and wasn't thinking, and you and I hadn't been together, I had no idea how good for me you would be. No matter what happens, please Kagome, don't ever think she is better than you. She will never be better than you, no one will."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Kagome admitted. "I want to believe you, that she means nothing to you, but it's hard. Everything I thought I knew has been thrown out the window." She paused to think for a moment, before turning back to him. "You said before that night? The sex was always good before that night?" 

"You know me, I have never had… complications in the arousal department, but… that time I did. I either… couldn't keep up my arousal, or couldn't reach sexual gratification. I think my body knew, deep down, that what I was doing would hurt you, and eventually we just gave up."

"Sesshomaru, if you didn't cum, how is Malik here?" Kagome asked, her eyes confused as she met his.

"It is still possible to become pregnant, even if the male has not cum. Precum, while less likely can still do the trick." Sesshomaru reminded, his face screaming that he wished her hopes were true, but they just weren't. Malik was his… no matter how much he didn't want it to be true.

"And Malik? What do you plan to do about him." Kagome asked. This would be a major deciding factor on what she would do about Sesshomaru. Ultimately, she didn't think she could stay with Sesshomaru if he kept Malik. The child would be a constant reminder of what Sesshomaru had done.

"I don't know. I had this picture of my future and how I wanted it to be. You and I with our children running around our feet. Malik... he doesn't fit into that picture, and I don't want him too, but if I were to turn him away, that would make me a horrible father, and I don't want to be like my own." Sesshomaru replied, leaning back in his chair as he thought about his own answer. He was stuck in this dilemma and it broke Kagome's heart, because Sesshomaru would most likely do the right thing, and take Malik in. And if he did, Kagome would never go back to her husband.

"I think it's time for me to go." Kagome whispered, standing from the table. She barely had time to react before she heard a chair scrap and fall to the floor, and arms wrap around her tight. She gasped as she realized Sesshomaru had grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. His entire body shook as he held her, and she could have sworn she heard him holding back tears.

"Please Kagome. I beg of you…" He whispered in her ear, and she shook her head, her tears falling freely now.

"Could you forgive me?" She asked, and he tensed immediately , his arms holding her even tighter. That was enough of an answer. "Could you accept any child I produce through infidelity?" The same reaction as before, and she knew it. No, he couldn't accept any of those things were they to happen. "Why do you ask me to do, what you yourself can't?"

Sesshomaru still held onto her, but one arm released its hold, and cupped her stomach, rubbing at the slight swelling beneath her clothing. His hand was warm on her skin and she shivered as he took a shaky and wet breath. His other arm finally let her go and went to his face, and while she couldn't see it, she knew he was wiping away his tears. They both knew that the chances of them ever working out were lower than them separating. A lot lower.

"i'll take you to mother's." He whispered, pulling back completely. His hand slipped from under her shirt, and her tears fell faster at the loss of his contact and the broken look o his face. Still though, she nodded, and began to make her way to his car. For today, their time was over, and she wasn't sure if they would ever have any more, and in that moment both felt completely and utterly shattered.

…HM…

Its been awhile, and I apologize. I hoping this is me getting back into writing. Between a horrible pregnancy, and learning to be a mom, I just haven't had the time or motivation to write. I'm slowly starting to get the hang of things though. I won't even promise schedule updates, but I will promise that all of my open stories will eventually be finished. I just need your patience.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Despair at its Fullest

Sesshomaru groaned, rolling himself off of the floor. Pushing himself to his feet, was hard enough, but the banging at his front door made it even worse. He went to his knees and used the couch as a prop to steady himself. It just barely worked. His head swam and he groaned again, his hand holding his face as he fought off the nausea that threatened to over take him. Is this what Kagome felt like?

Another bang on the door, and Sesshomaru growled, regretting it immediately as his head throbbed. He looked to his feet and narrowed his eyes at the empty bottle of whisky. Kicking it away he straightened up, and turned towards the door. A part of him still felt drunk, but he wasn't entirely sure. He was numb for the most part, and that could be caused by the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed, or the broken heart he now carried.

Each step felt like a lead weight was attached to his foot, and a few times he almost stumbled and fell to his face. If he had, he would have just laid there. Screw whoever was at the door. If he hit the floor, he wasn't getting back up for a long time. Finally though, he reached the door, and stood there…hesitating.

What if it was Kagura and that child. His life was officially ruined because of that woman. He knew deep down, it was his fault as well for sleeping with Kagura, but she never had to come back. She could have stayed away. Its not as if he was going to be any sort of father to Malik. Even if he took the boy in, there was just no way he could allow himself to bond with the child that tore him and Kagome apart. Even if that child was his.

As it was, he was missing out on watching the growth of the child he really wanted. It was not yet born, but he stilled wished to see Kagome's belly grow with every day. He wished to help her through the rough times, and feel as the baby responded to his and her voice. He wanted so many things that were now out of his reach, and it caused a swell of resentment to form in his stomach, so deep, he wasn't sure if he could remove it.

It was wrong, he knew that. But Kagome had been his life. Their baby had been his life as well. He would do anything for either of them. And they walked away. More accurately, he lost them. He had a job. He had money, a house, his looks. He had everything anyone could have asked for, yet he still had nothing. He was still empty and… broken.

When Kagura cheated on him, he was hurt. At the time he thought it was enough pain that he would never look at a female again. His idea of love had been childish and naive. He thought because he felt some sort of affection for her that, that was love. And of course when she chose Naraku behind his back, he thought that was heartbreak.

He was so damn wrong.

His heart wasn't just broken. His entire being was shattered. His soul dwindled and died. His bones shook with the dread of the future. He could care less if he lost his job, his house, his money… his life. Without Kagome and the child she carried, he was nothing. He wouldn't be anything unless she somehow had the biggest heart possible and took him back.

And she made that clear. With Malik in the picture, how could she come back? How could he ask her to look at the face of infidelity everyday? He couldn't do it. Just the thought of Kagome sleeping with another filled him with a red hot burning rage that was damn near uncontrollable, yet he wanted her to do what he couldn't. He was a selfish bastard.

It was no wonder she decided to leave. He was unfaithful. He could admit, he was somewhat controlling, but nothing compared to his father. There were times when he chose his job over her. And most likely, many more things he couldn't think of at the moment. Perhaps it was best that Kagome leave him. Maybe she can go on to have the life she never could have had with him. Even if he tried his damnedest to give her the best damn life possible, he was starting to think it just wasn't enough.

Another bang on the door, and Sesshomaru sighed. Perhaps accepting Malik will be his punishment. If Kagura was so determined to push the child on him, then he could take the boy and be reminded of what a shit husband and father he really is every time he looked at the child. It was what he deserved, but still, something in him was screaming not to accept Malik. So he wouldn't. Even if that made him a horrible father.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru prepared to tell Kagura to fuck off, but stopped short when he saw his father standing there, an impatient scowl on his face. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was worse, looking at Kagura, or looking at his father. Either way, he knew this wasn't going to turn out good. It never did.

"Father, I did not expect you to show up… unannounced." Sesshomaru drawled, ready to shut the door and go back to moping on the couch. The whisky was more appealing than than a visit from his father.

"You look like shit Sesshomaru." Touga stated, unimpressed by his sons disheveled state. Sesshomaru could care less, and immediately made to shut the door, but stooped when his father reached out and blocked it. Touga pushed his way into the house, looking around at the wreck it was, before shaking his head in disappointment

"It's just one woman Sesshomaru. There are plenty and you can easily find you another." Touga admonished. He hoped he could use this chance to get Sesshomaru to see that it was better this way. Kagome had always been to willful and too much trouble. With her out of the picture, Sesshomaru could find a real woman, and live his life much better then with Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head immediately. "Never. Kagome was the only woman I wanted to be with. She will be the last, even if she is not with me."

"Oh for crying out loud. She was a bitch who didn't know her place. Just go to a bar and fuck someone else. Everything will work out from there. You'll see."

"You may be happy with your life father, but I am not. Soon, you will see that you are surrounded by your own ego, and no other. You treat people as if they are beneath you, even though, it is you who are shit. You are not a husband to be proud of. You are not a father, I would even show off. I made a mistake, and acknowledge that by not pushing myself on my wife. Every part of me wishes to go to mothers, and bring Kagome back here, because without her, I am nothing." Sesshomaru paused, breathing deeply as he looked towards his shell shocked father. Not once had he spoken his true thoughts towards the man who sired him, but he felt he no longer had anything to lose. "When I was a child, you and mother would speak of the love you shared. I could see it. I could see how much you cared for her, and how you would move the earth if she asked for it. Then you changed. You became a well known lawyer, and that fame went to your head. You forgot the values you once knew. You became a horrible person, who hurts the people closest to him. Your advice would lead to my life being worse off than it is now, and that I will not have."

"Sesshomaru-"

"No. Get out. From day one, you have hated the woman I fell deeply and madly in love with, and I will tolerate it no longer. I do not care if she has left me, if you can not like the woman I love, I will have noting to do with you. We are done father. Leave my home, and never come back." Sesshomaru stated coldly, his eye showing the seriousness behind the situation. He was tired of his father never being there for him. At this time in his life, he needed the support of family more than he needed Touga to come in and make things worse. He would deal with it no more.

Touga could see that. With wide eyes he looked at his son for a sec longer, but gave up with defeat when Sesshomaru pointed towards the still open door. He made his wait out, wondering were he went wrong in his life. He couldn't argue anything Sesshomaru said, but he still didn't see anything wrong with it. Touga had given Sesshomaru everything he needed to get were he was today. Without him, Sesshomaru wouldn't have amounted to anything. All he could do was hope that one day Sesshomaru would see that.

…HM…

A week with no contact from Kagome and it was killing him. Each minute, each day was enough to drive Sesshomaru into a deeper depression, and now getting out of bed was barely do able. He new it would kill him if Kagome left, and he was right. He just had realized it would be slow torture. Too make matters worse, a soft knock could be heard from downstairs, and it wasn't going away. He had been ignoring it for fifteen minutes now, and still it was steady and unyielding.

Couldn't he just wallow in his misery. He was alone. Utterly alone. He could go to his brother, but he knew that InuYasha was in the middle. HE couldn't pick between his brother and his best friend. Sesshomaru's mother was currently taking care of Kagome, so he couldn't go there. That left no one. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Nothing would make him feel better except for Kagome, and she wasn't coming back.

Forcing himself into action, he stood to his feet and made his way downstairs. He didn't even hesitate to open the door. Nothing could make his life worse anyway. Kagura stood there, an angry expression on her face. Sesshomaru leaned against the door frame and waited for the woman to speak. This just seemed to make Kagura angrier, and immediately she was in his face.

"You will either take Malik, or I will take everything you own. If you think for one moment I wont take you to the courts over this, you are mistaken." She yelled, her finger going into Sesshomaru's chest. He rolled his eyes and batted her hand away. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Sesshomaru looked around for the child and found him near the road, knelt down by what appeared to be a mangled animal. He nodded towards Malik making Kagura turn towards her son. They both could only watch as the child poked at the dead squished animal. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps something was wrong with Malik, because no normal child should have that much fascination with death. Its not his problem.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru started, calling the attention of the woman back to him. Her eyes were wide with something he wasn't sure of, but he knew it was directed towards their son. "You have taken the most important thing from me. Take everything else, for I do not care."

And with that, he slammed the door in her face, and decided then that he needed to keep more whisky in the house.

…

Not edited. Bad day and didn't have the energy. Will do so later. Hope you enjoy though.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A loud crash woke Kagome from a dead sleep. She sat up abruptly in bed as the sound of cussing hit her ears. Quickly she stood, grabbing her robe and placing it over her shoulders as she ran down the stairs, towards the noise of Satori's frantic movements. Just as she rounded the corner, Satori did the same, and the two women nearly crashed into one another.

"Oh! Kagome!" Satori Exclaimed, her hair thrown into a messy ponytail atop her head. She had a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on, her purse in keys in her hand. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders.

"No. Whats going on?" Kagome asked, confused. Satori seemed to be in a rush, but it was four in the morning, and she had no reason to be acting like this.

"Listen to me, Kagome. I have to leave for a few hours. I'll be back, but while I'm gone, do not answer that door for anyone other than me. Do you understand me?" Satori ordered, and Kagome clutched at the front of her robe. With wide eyes she nodded. Satori kissed her cheek quick and ran to the front door, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on frantically.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have to call Sesshomaru and he will be here soon. I need the two of you to put everything happening between you aside. Its important." Satori called back as she ran out of the door, making sure to lock it behind her. Kagome could only stare as she heard the car start and then tires squeal out of the driveway.

Unsure of what was happening. But knowing it was something serious, Kagome decided to make a pot of tea. Sesshomaru would be here soon, and Satori may want some when she returns. Making her way to the kitchen and beginning the process of boiling the water, Kagome stood, staring at the kettle as her mind began to wander.

Sesshomaru. She had been thinking on him a lot lately. She missed him. She could admit that easily. But she didn't think missing him was enough. After all, he cheated on her, and he trust was broken. Yes, it happened ten years ago. And some would call her petty. But, she had so much faith in her husband that her whole world had been shattered when Kagura showed up on their door step. That's not something that could easily be fixed.

Kagome's heart was forgiving in nature, and maybe, just maybe, she could forgive Sesshomaru within time. No, she would never forget, but forgiveness wouldn't be out of the question. But that didn't matter. Malik was still there, peaking around every corner. Kagome could not live with that face as a constant reminder of what her husband did. She would already have the knowledge of what Sesshomaru did, she didn't need a visual.

The whistling of the tea kettle pulled Kagome from her thoughts. Using a towel, she lifted it from the stove, turning to the dinning room she began her walk to set up a few tea cups. However she never made it as a loud bang on the door startled her, causing her to drop the kettle and sent scalding water all over the floor. She hissed as a few drops of water met with the skin on her legs, but it wasn't enough to burn her.

She turned to the door at another loud knock, and she took a step back as fear raised up her spine. Satori had acted as if something bad was happening and even told her not to answer the door for anyone, but now, someone was banging loudly on the door, and they obviously wanted in.

"Kagome! Answer the door." Sesshomaru shouted, and Kagome reacted immediately. She ran to the door, unlocking it, and the moment that lock clicked, the door swung open and a frantic Sesshomaru walked in. He grabbed Kagome's arms, pulling her close to him, and began looking over every inch of her.

"Are you okay? What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking up at the severely confused woman.

"i'm… I'm okay. I have no idea what is going on though." Kagome whispered, her voice lost in her startled and confused state.

"Mother called. She told me it was an emergency and I was needed at her house immediately. I thought something was wrong with you, or the baby. She told me to bring my bag." Sesshomaru explained, relief flooding his shoulders as he looked over Kagome once more to make sure he wasn't seeing anything that could hurt her.

"Your mom… She ran out of here about thirty minutes ago. She told me not to answer the door for anyone but her. She mentioned you coming over , but that was it. I have no idea what is going on, but I think its something bad." Kagome suppled, her hand gripping at her robes again. She had a very bad feeling about tonight.

Sesshomaru turned from her, and shut the door quickly, making sure the locks were in place. He turned back to Kagome, grabbed her arm gently and ushered her to the living room. He hesitated as he spotted the dropped tea kettle, and looked towards Kagome for answers.

"You scared me." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. She took a step towards the dropped pot, but couldn't get any farther than that when Sesshomaru suddenly scooped her up and carried her to the couch. He set her gently down, and checked over her feet, glad to see no marks what so ever.

"Relax." He said, standing from his kneeled position. "I'll clean the mess."

He left her sitting there, and Kagome couldn't help but to still see the tension within Sesshomaru's shoulders. Something was on his mind, and she had no idea what. She wanted to ask, to help, but she wasn't sure she had that right to.

Sesshomaru returned shortly later, and sat beside Kagome. He made sure they weren't touching, and Kagome could admit she didn't like it. She watched as Sesshomaru placed a hand on his knee, gripping it tightly as that same leg bounced up and down repeatedly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, making the male turn towards her. His eyes met hers, and she could see the tortured sadness in them. It broke her heart to know that she caused that, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't go back. Right now, she still hadn't forgiven him. There were still days she found herself crying over what happened. She still wasn't in a good place, so there was no way she would be able togo back to what they once were.

"What is wrong?" She asked, making sure he didn't look away from her. Something was bothering him, and she wanted to help as much as she could.

"Kagome… When mother called…" He hesitated, looking away from her. She grabbed his hand with no hesitation and forced him to look back at her. "It terrified me. She gave me no context and I thought the worset. I thought you were hurt… or that we lost…" His eyes trailed down to her stomach, and she swallowed deeply. She had never seen Sesshomaru like this. Luckily she knew just how to fix it.

"here." She whispered. Pulling his hand to her stomach. She parted her robe, revealing her tight camisole and booty shorts. Sesshomaru ignored that sight for the moment to stare at the slight bulge of his wife's abdomen.

"You are starting to show." He breathed, and she placed his hand against her stomach. She was almost four months pregnant. Kikyou said it was a little early to be showing, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. She would just have a big baby. Which was no surprise considering who the father is. Sesshomaru pressed his hard firmer against her stomach. His eyes met Kagome's for a second before his fingers gently brought her shirt up. Showing him the stretching flesh. His hand met her skin again and settled there for a few moments.

Suddenly Sesshomaru moved do quickly that Kagome was startled again. In just seconds he was on his knees and spreading her legs. She let out a yelp at first, not sure what was happening, but she relaxed once She realized what his goal was. He worked his way between her legs, his hands wrapping around her waist as his head rested against his stomach.

She felt tears prick at her eyes. For the longest time she never thought she would ever see something like this. She thought Sesshomaru wouldn't even want their child, and now, here he was, taking comfort from her pregnant belly. She placed a hand over his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome." He whispered, his voice cracking at the emotion he was feeling. She could see the tears threatening to fall, and her own broke free. This should be the happiest moment between them, instead it was over shadowed by the haunting mistakes made ten years ago. Why? Why did Kagura have to push him? Why did she have to end up pregnant? Why did show have to show up ten years later? Why did it all have to be ruined?

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru hesitated, lifting his head from her belly to look into her eyes. He placed both hands on her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She could only stare at him as he did her. She knew what he was going to say, and at this point, she was desperate for it. "I love you."

A sob broke free from her mouth, and Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. He launched himself at her and pressed his lips against hers. She was frozen in shock from a moment, but that moment was enough. Because as soon as sesshomaru realized she wasn't kissing him back he began to pull away. But just this once, Kagome wanted to be selfish. She wanted to forget everything that had happened between them, and feel as if nothing was wrong. So, she quickly grabbed two hand fulls of his hair and pulled him back to her.

Their lips crashed together and wasted no time in parting. Sesshomaru's tongue dived towards hers, and he moaned the moment they connected, pushing himself farther towards Kagome, melding their bodies as close as they could get. Neither had felt this contact for months, and they both craved it. In this moment, they were just two people who were still deeply in love. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, pressed together. But Kagome came too her senses first. The feel of his erection pressing into her thigh was enough to jolt her system into shock.

Her eyes shot open, and she released his hair, pressing her hands to his chest and pushing gently. He took the hint and pulled away, his head down as they both panted to catch their breath. Sesshomaru's hands moved from her face, to her lap, and they sat they way in silence, learning to rebreathe.

"Please." Sesshomaru suddenly begged, his head snapping up to meet her eyes. "I know you haven't forgiven me. I know you can't accept Malik. But I will do what ever it takes to get you back. If you want Malik gone, then so be it. I don't care what Kagura takes from me. Please, Kagome, give me a chance to earn your forgiveness."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes. She could see the spark that used to be there, the one that was missing just earlier. And for a moment, she thought of throwing herself into his arms, but she couldn't. She was still too hurt, too emotional. She needed to have a clear head to give any kind of answer. She was going to have to watch that spark die…

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, the front door slammed open, and both Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to see who it was. Naturally, Sesshomaru held Kagome behind him until he could see who had just entered the house, and the moment he did, his mouth dropped. He knew one thing in that moment. His father was a monster.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, a dribble of blood running down from her busted lip. She ran towards her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist. But still he couldn't move. Instead, he was frozen, watching as his mother damn near dragged in a bloody and beaten Izayoi.

"Get your bag, Sesshomaru." Kagome ordered as she pulled Rin away from him. Kagome's voice spurred him into action and he jumped to his mothers side, picking up Izayoi and placing her on the couch were he and Kagome just were. With her settled, he ran to his car and retrieved his bag, and made it back inside in record time.

Kagome was there, a bowl of hot water beside her. She was already washing away the blood from all of the wounds Izayoi now carried. Satori went to the teenager and made sure she was okay as Sesshomaru pulled multiple tools from his bag.

"She needs a hospital." Sesshomaru stated, his fingers running over the woman's abdomen. He could feel the swelling, and he knew that once her clothing was removed, she would be bruised. It wasn't the bruise that was the problem, it was what was causing the bruise, she was bleeding internally.

"No. you cant take her to the hospital." Satori argued, straitening her back, and Sesshomaru paused too look at his mother in shock.

"She needs surgery." He demanded, standing from his position. He was just ready to scope Izayoi up in his arms when a sudden slap echoed around the house. His mother had slapped him. He looked at her, could see the fear and terror rolling off of her, yet she still had fire in her eyes.

"If you take that woman to a hospital, you will kill her. That man has so many connections, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. If we stay here, and keep this a secret, he won't come after her, but if we make this public…" Satori trailed off, looking down to Izayoi before looking towards Sesshomaru. "For once listen to me and save her."

He only hesitated for a moment before he nodded, and picked up the woman again. "Clear off the kitchen table. Put blankets down on it." He ordered, and everybody suddenly ran into action. "Kagome, boil some water, a lot of it. I need plenty of rags as well. Rin, bring my bag to the dinning room, then go rest where ever you want. Stay out of this room."

"Ok." Rin whispered, doing as he said before disappearing from sight. Sesshomaru set Izayoi on top of the blanket and ripped her clothing down the middle, not surprised to see the bruising he knew would be there.

"Give me the sedative, Kagome. Mother get my antiseptic ready and the scalpel ready as well." Sesshomaru ordered. He took the syringe from Kagome and did as needed, before rubbing the brown antiseptic over the large bruise.

And in just seconds, he was in dr mode. Kagome watched as he cut the woman open, ignoring as her blood as it coated his hands and puddled on the table and floor. She followed every direction he gave, and admired everything he did. Satori kept an eye on Izayoi's breathing and pulse. And everything was moving along smoothly. That is until InuYasha showed up.

He went ballistic the moment he saw his mother on that table, her abdomen cut open, and his brother covered in her blood. Rin was forced to see this as well when she needed to get her brother away to calm him down.

Three hours later, the sun peaked through the windows and Sesshomaru fell to the floor in exhaustion. His hands shook and Kagome wrapped them in a clean towel, trying to get off as much blood as possible. Izayoi would survive. But Sesshomaru vowed to get to the bottom of this. His father should never be able to get away with what he had done.

InuYasha was the one to carry Izayoi to a spare room, and he and Rin took care of her for the next few hours. Satori and Sesshomaru cleaned up the mess the dining room had become, while they forced Kagome to sit and watch. The pregnant woman had done enough. Once everything was cleaned, the three took showers and cleaned themselves of the night. It was one of the longest showers any of them had ever taken.

Afterwards, Kagome was surprised to leave the bathroom and find an unconscious Sesshomaru on her bed. He was clutching at her pillow as if his life depended on, with his nose buried into the fluff. For a moment she wasn't sure what she should do, but then decided, that this once, he deserved the comfort. He had just saved someone's life and in circumstances he wasn't used to.

So she crawled into the bed and pulled her pillow from him. He opened his eyes to see her setting her pillow back into place. He attempted to get up and leave, sure that she wouldn't want him there. Instead, he was surprised when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her. She forced his head onto his chest and immediately every bit of tension he felt melted away. Her hands ran through his hair and his own were wrapped around her waist. This is what he had been missing.

"You can try." She whispered, and his arms tightened around her. She gave him permission to try and earn her forgiveness, and he vowed not to fail her. He would get his wife back no matter what.

…HM…

So, this chapter just kind of took off. I hope its not dragging to much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been three days since Satori had rescued Izayoi and Rin. Sesshomaru was still fuming over the entire thing. Izayoi's life had been hanging by a thread. These three days required around the clock care. Sesshomaru was able to pull a few strings to get the monitors and things she needed, but not much more than that. Finally Izayoi was out of the clear, it would be a long road of recovery, but she would be just fine.

However, InuYasha and Rin, not so much. Rin, the care free and lively teenager was now scared of her own shadow. She was able to explain that she had caught her father sleeping with another woman. It was an accident. Her and Shippo had been at a friends house, but Rin had been feeling sick, so she called her mother to come and get her. Izayoi Had went to the kitchen to make dinner while Rin went to the office were all of the books were kept. That was were she found their father, balls deep into another woman. Touga had flip, and struck out at Rin. So the girl ran to her mother, terrified. Touga followed as the other woman ran out of the house, and when Izayoi refused to allow touga to lay a hand on Rin, he beat her instead. Unable to stop her father, Rin had called Satori. So Rin was now scared of her shadow.

InuYasha was barely hanging onto his temper. A few times Sesshomaru was forced to restrain him to keep the younger male from killing their shared father. It was why Sesshomaru chose now to run to his car. The house was silent, with everyone sleeping. He had yet to go home, taking care of Izayoi, and now that he deemed it safe enough to leave her, he had to make a visit. He just had to make sure his half brother didn't notice him leaving. There was no guarantee InuYasha wouldn't kill the bastard.

The wind blew furiously against Sesshomaru, whipping his hair harshly into his face. It stung, but went ignored as he reached his car and quickly unlocked it. He opened the door, ready to jump in, but before he could even take a step it was slammed shut causing Sesshomaru head to jerk to the culprit. InuYasha stood there, scowling at his brother and Sesshomaru stood to his full height.

"If your goin, so am I." InuYasha damn near growled, and Sesshomaru blinked. This anger, this venom is exactly why he didn't want InuYasha to come along anyway.

"I have bailed you out of jail before, brother, but I can not do so for murder." Sesshomaru replied, turning his back to InuYasha again. The younger sibling grabbed the older's wrist, forcing him to turn around. They stared at each other, matching eyes showing the same determination not to give up.

"I won't kill him. But even you can't promise not to lay a hand on him." InuYasha argued, his posture not moving that of an inch. "She's my mom."

At that, Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't argue anymore. Had the roles been reversed, and Satori being the one who had been hurt…

"Fine. But do not go overboard." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, opening the door and setting himself in his car. The leather seat did nothing to comfort him as he waited on InuYasha to jog to the other side of the car and get in as well.

"You too." InuYasha murmured, causing Sesshomaru to look up at him. InuYasha pointed to the house, making Sesshomaru turn his gaze in the same direction, and his stomach dropped. There was Kagome, watching them. Her face was grim, and she was clutching her phone to her chest. Sesshomaru grabbed his and saw the text, and he smiled. She had told him to be careful, but to make sure Touga never came near any of them again.

"I'll always make sure to come back to her." Sesshomaru whispered, placing the phone down. One more glance to the window and Kagome was gone.

Neither of the brothers said anything as they drove into town. Touga was the only one of them that didn't live farther up the mountains. He preferred the city, a complete opposite of everyone surrounding him. Just more proof that Touga needed to stay away.

Finally they pulled into the driveway of the mans ridiculously sized house. No one needed a house that big. It was five stories and had fifteen bedrooms. It had no land what so ever, so the house was it. Sesshomaru thought it better to have land, at least then you could get outside to do something.

"Lets get this over with." InuYasha mumbled, opening the car door and unfolding himself from the car. Sesshomaru did the same, and together they walked to their fathers house.

They didn't even knock. InuYasha had taken the key from his mother when he noticed Sesshomaru sneaking out, and now it was coming in handy. Silently, as if they were burglars, they made their way into the dark house, neither needing a light since they grew up here. The door to the master was ajar, and InuYasha gently pushed it open wincing as it groaned. Luckily no one stirred.

Walking towards the bed, InuYasha was disgusted by the naked woman sleeping beside his father. His mom had been fighting for her life, and Touga could care less. Leaving the woman alone, the boys moved to the other side where their father slept, ripped the sheets off, grabbed him by the ankles, and yanked him off the bed.

He hit the ground hard, grunting as the air was knocked from him. InuYasha gave Touga no chance to recover as his foot went straight into his fathers ribs. Sesshomaru kept an eye on the woman, watching as she stared at him with scared eyes. The moment she darted he did too. He caught her around the waist, gently deposited her on the bed, and reached for the blanket so she had something to cover up with.

"You are in no danger from us. However, father will hurt you if you stay. We are hear because he almost killed his wife. Don't let him trap you as well." Sesshomaru soothed, using his phone to call an uber. Once one was scheduled, he reached into his wallet and gave her a few bills. "Here, get dressed and go home. I promise you, if you stay you will regret it."

"Shut the fuck up!' Touga roared, lashing out at InuYasha. The middle sibling had been caught off guard by the unexpected hit and fell to the floor. "That bitch deserved it! She was out of line, and needed to be put back into place."

The woman looked surprised and horrified as Touga lost his cool, and in one swift moment, she snatched the money from Sesshomaru and her clothing from the floor. In just that fast she was gone. Sesshomaru turned to his father, watching as InuYasha pushed himself from the floor. Now it was time that they could really begin.

Fifteen minutes. That was all it took to leave Touga on the floor in heap. InuYasha knuckles were bloody and his eyes was swelling. Sesshomaru was hunched over, holding his stomach as he panted. He would definitely have a bruise. Their father fought back, but he still stood no chance against two younger males.

"Don't come near any of us again, ya bastard." InuYasha growled, spitting on his father as Touga groaned. He looked up at his sons, hatred swirling in his eyes. They all knew in this moment that they would never have anything to do with one another again.

"I have never been more disappointed in the two of you. I am not surprised by InuYasha's betrayal. He never would have amounted to much." Touga didn't even look at InuYasha when the male cursed at his father. He just continued on, staring at his oldest son. "You Sesshomaru, you were supposed to be my pride and joy. And you were, until you met that bitch."

"I warn you now father." Sesshomaru drawled angrily. The last thing Touga needed to do was speak ill about Kagome. Sesshomaru wouldn't tolerate it.

"I hope that bitch leaves you. I hope she takes everything you own. I hope that baby she carries never makes it out of her womb!" Touga snarled and Sesshomaru snapped, climbing onto his father and punching with everything he had.

One. Two. Three punches and finally InuYasha realized Sesshomaru had no intention of stopping, so he swooped in, grabbing Sesshomaru and forcing him off of their father. It was no easy feat, and the two ended up on the ground with Sesshomaru still trying to get to their father.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. Think of that little baby. You think I didn't see that little bump Kagome is carrying around now. That is your and her child. It is growing as we speak, and if you don't calm down you will be the one going to jail and you will miss everything. " InuYasha yelled, holding onto his brothers shaking form.

InuYasha couldn't imagine what it was Sesshomaru was going through. For months now, his wife had separated from him. He's had to be a father and husband at a distance because of a mistake he made ten years ago. He's begged and pleaded. His gotten angry and drunk and anything else he could do to cope. But nothing would help other than his wife coming back. And now, his father was wishing his unborn baby dead. Wishing his wife would never come back to him. Sesshomaru could only handle so much before he broke, and he was very close to that point. At that moment, InuYasha made it a point to talk to Kagome, and try and help her through this. He has given her enough space.

"Come on, bro. We did what we needed. Now lets get you home to your wife." InuYasha soothed, and finally it started to work as Sesshomaru calmed down. Sesshomaru pushed himself from InuYasha and took a deep breath.

Not once had he ever lost to his anger like that, but hearing what his father wish… It all hit too close to home. He may still lose Kagome. Their was no guarantee that she would ever forgive him. And just three days ago, he had thought they lost the baby, and that terror was still running through his veins. No. His father shouldn't have said the things he did.

Hands still shaking, he reached for his keys and threw them to his brother. He stood from his spot and glanced at his unconscious father. He was still breathing, and that was good enough for him. "Take me home." He whispered, and turned from the man who sired him. If Sesshomaru had his way, he would never see the man again.

"I'll get you to her." InuYasha promised, knowing immediately that home meant Kagome.

…HM…

Kagome turned away from the window, not wanting to watch the two most important people in her life leave. She knew where they were going. A part of her hated it. She didn't like the violence that was about to happen. She didn't want to know that her husband and best friend were about to go beat up their own father.

Unable to sleep she stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking a cup of hot tea. She sipped at it, letting the steam brush against her nose so she could inhale the aroma. Her stomach didn't bother her much anymore, but it was tonight. She wasn't sure if it was from her pregnancy, or the knowledge of what Sesshomaru and InuYasha were doing at the moment.

She could admit, that these past three days, while stressful due to Izayoi, had been perfect. It was as if nothing had happened between her and Sesshomaru. They shared a bed, slept beside one another. No they didn't take it past sleeping, but she knew she missed they way he held her. And feeling that again just confirmed it. When he wasn't with Izayoi he was attentive to her every need. Any chance he could, his hand was on her tummy, rubbing their unborn child.

She loved it. She adored it. But the truth of the matter was it was all going to end. Izayoi, while she would need a lot of time to recover, was no longer in critical condition. That meant other than the occasional visit, Sesshomaru would be returning home. And when that happened, the gap that formed between them would return.

She knew it would hurt and would tear and pierce and twist every part of her. But she also knew it was time to stop moping around. She couldn't continue to feel sorry for herself. She was a grown adult, and yes, her relationship between her and her husband was no where near fixed. She wasn't even sure it could be. But she needed to toughen up. She needed to work on herself. She needed to be able to be happy without relying on Sesshomaru for that happiness.

Yes, she wanted things to be great between her and her husband. But she knows all to well, that may not happen. And if it doesn't. Well, if she ends up divorced she needs to be at her best. She needs to make sure she can be the best mother possible for her child. She needs to be able to survive on her own, so her child can thrive through her.

It would take everything she had, and it wouldn't happen over night. But she was determined to make herself better. She couldn't mope anymore. She couldn't be selfish anymore. It was time to grow up. It was time to look forward, even if she had no idea where forward was going to take her.

No matter what, it was time.

Her head snapped to the front door as it open and shut almost silently. She looked at the clock and was surprised by how much time had passed. Almost two hours she had been standing there, thinking on her current situation. She set down her now cold cup of tea, and walked into the living room where the brothers were standing.

They stopped whispering and turned to her. Sesshomaru's eyes looked haunted, and his shoulders tense. InuYasha looked exhausted and ready to pass out at any moment. But she could see they both had bloody knuckles that needed to be tended to.

"Come to the kitchen boys." She ordered sweetly and made her way to where she was just before. Luckily the water in the kettle was still a bit warm. She had both of them sit with in the chairs as she washed away the blood and made the bleeding had stopped. InuYasha weren't to bad, but Sesshomaru were. Apparently Sesshomaru hit their father harder then InuYasha did, which was surprising.

Just as she was about to turn from them to place to the rag into the sink, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her stomach. His shoulders shook, as if he was trying to hold everything in. She looked to InuYasha for answers, but he just shook his head, and gave the couple a sad smile before turning and making his way to his futon in his mothers room.

Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, letting him clutch to her tightly until he calmed down. When his shaking finally subsided, he looked up at her as he kissed her stomach. She smiled at him, hoping to help him relax, but he didn't they both had the same thoughts. They needed to enjoy this last moment together, because tomorrow, it wouldn't be like this.

Even so, she knew exactly what Sesshomaru needed in that moment. "You need sleep Sesshomaru." She whispered, and he closed his eyes.

At first he wanted to say no. He wanted to demand that they stay awake for the rest of the night. Because sleep would bring the next day faster, and he didn't want that. But he also knew that Kagome need to sleep while she carried their child, so he reluctantly agreed and nodded. Tomorrow was a day he didn't want to visit. No matter what, he wouldn't give up. It would go back to them being separated once more, but he was determined to win his wife back. He would never quit until she was where she belonged, with him, and growing old together.

So he stood, grabbed her hand, and slowly they walked to her room. They took their time, stretching the minutes. It didn't work to well, because soon enough they were laying in her bed. They were on their sides, looking at one another, their eyes reading what the other wanted to say, hearing what their mouths couldn't voice. He pushed an unruly strand of hair from her face, leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered and her hands fisted into his T-shirt. He pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his chest, one arm tight around her back, the other rubbing her stomach. This is what he wanted every night, for the rest of their lives. And he would damn well get it.

Let tomorrow go back to how things were, because soon enough, he would get his wife back and together they will be the family they should have been in the first place. He would make sure she knew he would never hurt her again, even if it was the last thing he did.

…HM…

So, a few of you decided that I suddenly made Kagome forgive him, and that is not the case at all. I said that she could forgive him with time. At the end of the last chapter, she simply agreed to give him a chance to earn her forgiveness, but that does not mean she has forgiven him. Im hoping I made that more clear in this chapter. From here on out, its going to be about Kagome finding ways to better herself, and Sesshomaru figure out how to win Kagome back, even while Kagura makes it difficult. So I hope you all enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagura groaned, the pain in her side enough to make her contemplate staying in bed. She couldn't though. She had to get up and be a mom. She needed to cook breakfast and clean and do other things she just wished she didn't have to do.

She looked down at her body, the bruises of varying degrees. The speckled all over her some yellowish in color from healing, others dark and purple. The most recent, on her hip, was hurting more than any of the others and as she swung her legs over her bed, she hissed. She was going to have to take something for the pain.

Wincing in pain she stood and managed to get dressed. She was quicker than expected. She was becoming so used to having bruises that they didn't impede her much anymore. That was lucky on her part. It meant she could try and stay out of trouble for the day.

She really needed to meet up with Kanna, to have some girl time and try to clear her mind, but Sesshomaru has refused to take Malik, and she couldn't take her son with her to talk to Kanna. There were things she didn't want Malik to hear.

She had an idea of why Sesshomaru was suddenly rejecting Malik and she knew it was Kagome's fault. That woman couldn't accept Kagura's son, so now Malik was the one who was suffering. And if Malik was suffering everyone was.

Making her way downstairs she paused by Maliks room and peaked. He was still asleep, her stomach rising and falling in slumber. She sighed in relief and continued on her way to make breakfast. She was waiting on a phone call, and she was worried Malik would over hear. It was more that his ears didn't need to pickup.

The smell of breakfast moat have roused the child, because a few momenta later he appeared rubbing his eyes in sleep. He automatically climbed into his chair and patiently waited for Kagura to finish cooking his food.

"Can I see daddy today?" he asked just after a large yawn, and Kagura winced.

"I'll call and see." She replied, hoping to pacify him. She hadn't been able to tell him that Sesshomaru rejected him. She had no idea how he would react and she didn't want to find out. It was better this way. Safer even.

"You always say that." He mumbled, crossing his arms in agitation.

"Mommy is handling it. Pretty soon you will be seeing your daddy everyday." She promised, her eyes cutting to the packet of paper sticking to the fridge because of a magnet. She had filed custody papers, now she just had to wait. Soon she would be taking Sesshomaru to court and he would have no choice but to take the child.

"Good." He replied and she stiffened. His voice sounded so much like… shaking her head she pushed that thought away. She wouldn't even think that thought. She already had to deal with _him_ as it was. She didn't want to add another.

She jumped as her phone rang. Quickly platting the food, she placed it in front of Malik and answered the phone stepping into the other room so she could talk privately.

"Naraku."

…HM…

"Thank you for letting me come." Sesshomaru said, causing Kagome to look towards him. She gave a small smile and nodded, before looking back out the window watching as the trees passed by them in a blur.

"Its your baby too." She replied, her thoughts turning dark. For the longest time she had thought he would want nothing to do with their baby. She could remember getting thrown off of Amadeus and being so surprised when Sesshomaru had asked if their baby was okay.

Looking at it now, she couldn't believe she had doubted him like that. Yes, he had cheated and had another child with a different woman, but he wasn't so cruel hearted to reject the baby he had been so excited for. Then again he rejected Malik…

It was all so very confusing. She knew deep down that he wanted the baby she carried, but then she felt bad that he was rejecting his son for her sake. That child needed his father, but Sesshomaru was choosing her. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but be happy that he was choosing her. It made her selfish and she didn't like that.

She was changing as a person and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. At least not at this point. Had Kagura become pregnant before she and Sesshomaru became a couple then she would have no problem accept Malik into their lives, but as it was… She was a horrible person.

Being emotionally pregnant, she wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, hoping that Sesshomaru didn't see. This wasn't a conversation she was really wanting to have at the moment. However she was unlucky as Sesshomaru caught her hand, rubbing a thumb over the wet spot that had formed from her tears.

"Speak to me, Kagome." He soothed, his voice soft and comforting, and more tears welled. Did she deserve to be comforted by the man that was giving up his son to stay with her. She hadn't even decided if she was going to take him back yet or not, so it could all be for nothing.

"Tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru asked with a hint of desperation. He had always hated when she cried.

"I… I feel so guilty." She sobbed out covering her face with her hands. She felt the car jerk to a stop as Sesshomaru pulled over and before she knew it, she was pulled into his arms. She took his comfort even though she shouldn't.

"What could you possibly be guilty of?" He asked, his fingers running through her hair as she wetted his shirt. That same cloth was bunched into her fist as she clung to him. The surprise in his voice just made this all worse. How had she fallen so far.

"I'm making you chose." She gasped out between her cries. She felt like such a horrible person. "I making you give up time with your son. Im making Malik lose his father, and I can't even decide where I want our relationship to go!"

Sesshomaru tensed and she felt it immediately. Would he be angry with her now. She deserved it. It came of no surprise to her when he pushed her back into her seat, but she hadn't expected him to hold on to her arms, making her look up at him with teary eyes.

"I chose to do what I wanted. Before you even told me you could not accept Malik, I was having trouble doing so myself. It is no fault of yours." Sesshomaru insured. He looked away for a moment a frown on his face before he looked back towards Kagome. "No. I never would have been able to accept the boy as my own. Even if you could, I do not see my blood when I look at him. Not like when I look at you and your growing stomach."

"Its not fair to Malik." She whispered, her tears slowing as she took in her words. He was helping her feel not so guilty, but it wouldn't completely go away.

"Perhaps not." Sesshomaru shrugged, letting go of her arms and leaning back into his seat. His face was that of thought and Kagome watched him, wondering what he would say. "It changes nothing. I can never be Maliks father, whether you take me back or not. Especially if you don't. Just as you can not look at him and see the mistake I made, the same goes for me. I look at him, and see what a failure I was. I think that every day, and I do not need a visual."

Kagome's heart broke when Sesshomaru called himself a failure. Yes, he made a mistake, but he had been a wonderful husband. Even now, he was going out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed emotionally. Just as she was about to say something, he gave her a smile and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Come, let us check on our baby. You should be far enough along to tell gender, so that is something to think about." Sesshomaru soothed, and Kagome decided not to keep the conversation going. He was trying his best to cheer her up, and she wouldn't make him feel even more of a failure. So she gave him a small smile and nodded.

When they arrived to the doctors, Kikyou was ready for them. They had made it just in time for her appointment, and Kagome was glad they wouldn't have to wait. She really had to pee. Kikyou knowing this immediately handed Kagome the cup she needed, and she somewhat ran, somewhat waddles to the rest room as Kikyou and Sesshomaru chuckled.

Once she was finished with that, all three made their way to the ultrasound room, and Kagome hopped onto the table with Sesshomaru's help. He helped her to unbutton her pants and push them down enough to make room for the doppler that would soon be pressed against her abdomen. Not wanting to waste a chance, Sesshomaru rubbed his hand against Kagome's stretched belly. It wasn't often he got to do this, but seeing it with her shirt lifted caused his chest to swell. That was his baby, and he couldn't wait to meet it.

"You ready?" Kikyou asked, turning down the lights and Kagome nodded vigorously. She jumped at the cold gel was placed on her stomach and Kikyou apologized for the warmer being broken. Nothing else was said as Kikyou began doing her searching.

Once the baby was found, Kagome simply enjoyed watching the tiny thing on the screen, while Sesshomaru was asking question after question. Most of what passed between him and Kikyou, Kagome couldn't understand. It was medical mumbojumbo, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was content watching as he baby twitched on the screen. Soon she would be able to feel that little being move in side of her and she couldn't wait for that day.

"Do you want to know what you are having?" Kikyou asked, pressing a button on the screen in front of her, and Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to see for herself.

"I already know." Sesshomaru stated smugly as he looked to the screen. Kagome could see the tears in his eyes and she knew without a doubt he loved this baby. No one would be able to tell her other wise as she watched him stare at the black and white photo of their child.

"Tell mw." Kagome whispered, and Sesshomaru turned to her a large smile on his face. A single tear track on his cheek. Kagome cupped that same cheek, and turned his face into her hand, grabbing her hand in his much larger one.

"I am proud to say, that in just five more months we will have a little girl in our arms." He announced, and Kagome beamed at him. He leaned forward, kissing her fore head.

As they celebrated, Kikyou watched with a smile on her face. She knew these two were having problems, but she also believed they would be just fine. For some couples, a baby was what torn them apart, but Kikyou just knew this baby girl would be what brought these two back together.

…HM…

It took me days to write this chapter. I just couldn't get into it. But I finally did. Hopefully its at least decent. The next chapter should be more about Kagome and her future. Shes going to be getting some help from both Sesshomaru and Rin.

I've also decided to start doing polls on my stories. Ill ask a question on each chapter, you will answer in a review, and the next chapter I will post the answers to that. I want to show I appreciate my readers, and I thought this would be a fun way to interact with all of you.

So, the first question for this story will be easy. What is your favorite Anime? Mine of course, is InuYasha.

I hope you all enjoy and ill talk to yall next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome looked around the small dinner, her hands cupped around the glass of orange juice she was currently sipping. She turned back to Sesshomaru, watching as he placed his order to the waitress. She had already ordered, and now they just needed the woman to stop flirting long enough to actually put their order in.

She could see how uncomfortable Sesshomaru was as he politely tried to deal with the way to obvious waitress. The occasional touch, the fluttering eyelashes, and even the lip biting. It was enough to make Kagome gag, and Sesshomaru to look completely disgusted.

"Excuse me. Can you please stop flirting with my husband and go place our orders. I'm quite hungry, and our daughter is impatient." Kagome snapped, her own patience gone. She could only handle so much these days before she got snappy.

Sesshomaru smirked, and turned away from the now angry and blushing waitress. It was the final cue she needed to do her job and walk away and to the kitchens. Kagome could only sigh in relief and take a sip of her orange juice.

"She will probably mess up your order." Sesshomaru laughed. He wouldn't admit it, but his heart had jumped for joy when Kagome called him her husband. Yes, they were still married, but it didn't feel like it. She no longer lived with him, and he still wasn't sure if their marriage would last through everything he did.

Kagome groaned throwing her head back in agitation, before looking up to Sesshomaru a blush on her own cheeks. "I'm sorry. I should have let you handle it. I know I don't have the right anymore." Kagome whispered, her eyes looking down to her drink. She was going to need a refill soon.

"Kagome. I have not hidden how I feel about you through out all of this. You may claim me all you want." He assured, taking his own sip of coffee. He hoped he didn't over step his boundaries, but he refused to let her think he didn't love her. He was fighting to get her back because she was the love of his life.

"I know." She replied, her blush going deeper as she once again refused to meet his eyes. He knew she wasn't ready, and he was determined to give her all the time she needed, but that didn't mean he it wasn't killing him in the process.

He had to keep reminding himself constantly that this was his fault. He gave into Kagura and bedded her, and he had to take responsibility. That meant he needed to give Kagome all the time and space she required. It didn't matter what it did to him. He could just think of it as more punishment for his crimes.

"How is our daughter, besides hungry?" He asked, smirking at the woman before him. She huffed, and gave him a smile. It had taken some convincing on his part to get Kagome to agree to come out with him. He had to promise it wasn't a date and bride her with food, but he would take it.

He startled when she suddenly lit up, and stood from her seat. She made her way to him, and sat beside him, grabbing his hand. "That horny woman almost made me forget." She said, placing his hand on the side of her stomach. He froze instantly knowing what this meant and all of his concentration was one the palm of his hand.

The wait nearly destroyed him, and for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to feel, but then he felt that gently brushing against his hand, and he smiled, rubbing that same hand over his daughter. He leaned down, kissing the top of Kagome's stomach and whispering hushed words of love. He didn't realize how happy and joyous he would feel just knowing that he could feel his daughter kicking.

"I've been thinking of some names, but I can't decide. I figured I could pick out her first name, and you her middle. Or vise versa. It doesn't matter to me." Kagome continued, loving the way Sesshomaru was already spoiling their daughter. She knew he would be a wonderful father, and at least Kagome would have that, even if in the end she didn't have a husband.

"That will work for me. I will have to think of a few names and we can see what we come up with." He replied, straightening his back, but refusing to move his hand. Kagome could only smile as she realized she was now stuck where she was. There was no way he was going to let her move back to her original seat. Almost as if he read her mind, he reached across the table and slid her juice to her.

"So, I've been thinking." Kagome started, unsure if she actually wanted to broach this subject with Sesshomaru. She felt it was a stupid idea, especially with the block she had on her muse. She almost decided not to say anything until she saw Sesshomaru tense up and freeze with his coffee half way to his lips.

The waitress chose that moment to bring out their food, and scowl at their new seating arrangements. As the woman placed their food, Kagome grabbed the coffee from Sesshomaru, and grabbed his hand. He always assumed the worst now, and he heart hurt for him. That was her fault, she knew, but she still couldn't bring herself to make a decision this quickly. She didn't want to regret her choice later on, so she had to be completely sure.

Sesshomaru looked at her, fear in his eyes as his hand tightened around hers. "It's not about us." She whispered, and he relaxed, his shoulders slumping. While the fear dissipated she could see the disappointment in his eyes as well, and she pulled her hand away. His hand rubbing her stomach was enough contact for right now.

"I want to open an art gallery." She admitted, her cheeks blushing again as she voiced her thoughts out loud for the first time. She thought the idea was foolish, but she just couldn't shake the thought.

"Do it." He encouraged, proud of the idea. She had always let him do her thinking for her, and while he enjoyed it, he realized now that she was her own person. She needed to branch out, and do things that she wanted to do, and he wouldn't stop her.

"Really? You don't think it's a stupid idea. I mean. I can't even paint right now." She asked, looking up into his golden eyes. There was so much hope floating in her eyes, and he smiled down at her, falling in love with the woman that much more.

"Kagome." He paused, when he realized that she still couldn't paint, and guilt flooded him. That was his doing. He had broken her, and she had yet to heal completely. "I was once your muse, and I loved it, but… It's time that you found a different muse. We both know we do not know how this will end, and if you ever want to paint again, I cannot be your motivation."

Kagome looked up at him, surprised and shocked at what he was saying. He had always boasted about being the reason she could paint. He loved that she relied on him, and hearing him tell her to find something else to motivate her both saddened and made her happy. She knew he was changing just as much as she was. They were both learning that she could be her own person and didn't need to rely on him. Yes, he still wanted to share a life with her, but he didn't need to be a controlling husband. He didn't want to be his father.

"Beside," Sesshomaru continued, his free hand playing with the rim of his coffee."You have an entire shed full of painting at our home. Use those first, and soon enough you can pick up a paint brush again." He encouraged once again, and Kagome beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She smiled, and he grinned softly back down to her. They both turned their attention to their food, ready to enjoy their breakfast. Sesshomaru had just taken the first bite of his food when the next thing Kagome said caused him to chock on it in laughter.

"My order is wrong."

…HM…

"Thank you for bringing me out, Kagome." Rin said, skipping in front of the older woman with two easels her hands. Kagome was currently carrying two small canvas and a box that held all of her art supplies. Rin had been begging Kagome to teach her hoe to paint, and Kagome finally gave in. She may not be able to paint on her own yet, but she could still teach Rin a few techniques.

"No problem. Lets set up right about here. We have a three sixty view of the park." Kagome replied, panting as she set her belongings down. She stretched her back, one hand going to the place that was always becoming a problem. She knew it was just going to get worse.

They set up in silence, and Kagome looked at her canvas, dread filling her gut. She still couldn't see the picture in her head. Even now, while she was trying to think of anything to paint, she just couldn't. It made her wonder if she ever would.

"First things first." Kagome started, handing Rin a brush and mixing tray. "You need to think of what you want to paint. Picture it in your mind, and see all of the colors." Kagome explained, going through the motions at her own canvas. She didn't even realize as she started placing certain colors on her mixing tray, and then her brush mixing the colors together. She was in teacher mode, and that was all she saw.

"There are different techniques for painting, but ultimately, it depends on how you want to do it. When I am painting landscapes, I prefer to start with the back ground. It's much easier to paint the foreground over it." Kagome continued, her brush on the canvas as it move, creating art that she didn't even realize she was creating.

Rin just watched her sister in law, surprised but happy to see that Kagome was painting again. It was clear that the woman didn't even realize it, so Rim said nothing. She didn't want to ruin what ever was happening.

"One day we will be able to bring the little one out here as well. I can teach her to paint." Kagome said, running her brush through another color and adding that to the canvas. She had a smile on her face, before she suddenly froze. Her eyes widened, looking at the canvas in front of her.

It was clear to see that she was painting the park they were now standing in, but what surprised Kagome the most was that she was painting, and she had no problem doing it. She slowly turned to look at Rin, the young girl smiling at Kagome.

"I'm painting." Kagome whispered, still frozen.

Rin laughed, and pointed back towards the canvas. "Keep going!"

And Kagome did. She put that brush to the canvas and painted her heart out.

…HM…

And together the couple continues to grow. They are seeing flaws that they had in their relationship and are working them out. Kagome now has her muse back, and that is another step she is taking to her healing. Next chapter we will learn about Izayoi and a hobby she has. She can now begin to branch out as well. And Satori will go to Sesshomaru for something concerning Kagome. All of it is another step to everyone growing into a better person. I hope you all enjoy.

I am also starting up another story that is a Kouga and Kagome pairing. If that is something you would be interested in, the go ahead and check out the first chapter. It is called Heavy Heart Healing.

Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But what if life takes away those lemons before you can do anything with them. Sometimes, you have to make your own way, and find a new happiness to heal your heartbreak.

Next question. Female or male? I am female.

Answers: Favorite anime?

Redrake323: Rurouni Kenshin. (I loved that anime until the movie reflections. Lost all my respect for kenshin and kaoru after that.)

Bluebutterfly25: InuYasha and vampire knight. (Both good anime's. I wish they would have continued on with vampire knight though. The manga got better and better)

Hani-licious: Howl's moving castle

Marushumnluvr4eva: howl's moving castle

MelodySincerlySong: InuYAsha, Hero Academia, High school of the dead, Fushigi Yuugi

Fallingyuki: Escaflowne

Slvrphoenx:Hiiro no Kakera and pretear. ( I have watched both multiple. Times, but Hiiro no Kekera opening in the first half of the anime is amazing.)

Jay90: YUY u Hakusho and Trinity blood.

Wren210: InuYasha.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. Lol.

BluButterfly25: I am glad you like my stuff, and I hope I can keep you as a reader.

Hani-licious: I doubt I will have hakudoshi in this story. As far as Malik, I refuse to answer any questions. Lol.

Marushumnluvr4eva: I would never rush into an answer if something like this happened to me. Even if I know it would be impossible for me to forgive, I would still make sure I knew everything before I made my final decision, and that is what I am trying to have Kagome do. I am glad that you think I am portraying it just right.

Fallingyuki: I am glad you liked, but as always, I won't answer any questions about the story. You will just have to wait and see.

MelodySincerelySong: I am glad you liked it.

Slvrphoenx: I am glad toy liked the chapter. I wanted that scene to be touchy, and I take it by your review I was able to capture that.

Jay90: If my husband got another woman pregnant, I could never accept that child. There may be women out there with a bigger heart, but that is one thing I could not do. I haven't decided how Kagome will act in the ed yet or not.

Sesskag493: Naraku isn't involved as much as you think. Lol. You'll just have to wait and see what I mean.

Wren210: Your right. I'm not answering any of your questions. Lol.


End file.
